Angels In Chains Again
by Tashe Dangerous Eyes
Summary: The Angels face their toughest case yet which takes them back to prison. With suspects lurking on every corner only their trust in each other will help them survive. SabrinaKelly
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angels In Chains Again

By: Tashe Dangerous Eyes

Rating - This story goes through all the ratings, I think, but for now is an R just to be on the safe side.

Disclaimer: Quite simple: I do not own them.

Summary: The Angels face their toughest case yet which takes them back to prison. With suspects lurking on every corner only their trust in each other will help them survive.

Author's notes: The timeline for this story is mid season 3.

Warning: This story is a femslash story. If you feel offended by it do not read it.

Pairing: Sabrina/Kelly

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sabrina's orange Pinto came to a full stop in a parking space next to Kris' beach house and she turned the engine off. It was a little after nine thirty P.M. and Sabrina, Kelly and Kris were coming back from a girl's night out after a particularly trying case. Not because it had been dangerous and overwhelming, but because it took too long and was one of the most boring cases they had ever investigated. Taking upon herself the task of helping her friends relax and free their minds of the whole ordeal Sabrina called them up and practically ordered them to get ready because she was taking them out to dinner. Her plan was more than welcomed however, and so they had a great time. So much they almost stayed out too late, forgetting perhaps on purpose they had to get back to work the very next day. 

Both the driver and passenger's doors were opened at the same time letting Sabrina and Kris out respectively. "Bree?" Kris asked a bit puzzled. 

"I'm walking you to your door." Sabrina said matter-of-factly. 

"Typical Bree, always taking care of us." Kelly's voice was sweet and a smile was spreading across her lips. She was getting out of the car too. Kris had taken the front seat at the restaurant, a seat Kelly considered to be hers. Where she always seemed to be, where she always wanted to be, next to Sabrina. So, now that Kris was home she was more than ready to reclaim her place. 

"Yeah well, I would hate to lose any of you and have to go through the pain of breaking a new partner again." Sabrina said with a hint of a smile. 

"Hey, have I really been that bad?" Kris asked feeling a little indignant. 

"Nah." Responded Sabrina. "Only when we are working." This time she was grinning from ear to ear. At Kris' expression of incredulity both Kelly and Sabrina burst into laughter. 

"Ah you guys, you're terrible." Kris said looking at them both, realizing they had been putting her on. She walked over to Sabrina and hooked her arm with hers. "Let's call it a night before you overwhelm me with your kindheartedness. Good night, Kelly." 

"Good night, Kris." Kelly answered while watching Kris walking towards her house and dragging Sabrina with her. 

When it came to invading Sabrina's personal space Kris' boldness was something Kelly was finding difficult to get use to, particularly now that she was doing it more often. So, it did not surprise her when she found herself frowning intently at the gesture. However, she knew it was not the blonde Angel's fault. It was nobody's fault how she felt lately. She recognized the feeling, it visited her often enough, she just didn't have a name for it. The only thing she knew was that Sabrina was the reason. Her mind couldn't seemed to stop conjuring Sabrina's image every waking second, or in every placid dream, and her voice made her heart skip a beat every now and then, carrying the words much deeper within her. At times she even wished for the looks and touches between them to mean more. No, she wouldn't name that feeling and she wouldn't admit anything. There was nothing to admit; it was some sort of phase and like all phases it was going to pass soon enough. Kelly sighed, letting her gaze fall on the dark horizon of the sea in front of her. If there was something she was really good at it was telling herself what she wanted to hear, even over the shouts of her own heart.

* * *

"Thanks a lot for this night, Bree. We really needed it." Kris opened the door to her house and turned on the living room lights. Sabrina followed her inside and looked around. Kris wondered if she was actually going to search the house to make sure there was nothing amiss. 

"No problem. It was my pleasure. Besides, we should always take advantage of these little opportunities since in our line of work it is not healthy to let stress accumulate." The phone rang interrupting them. Kris went to pick it up and as she walked towards it she continued the conversation.

"Yeah, you are absolutely right about that. Hello?" Sabrina looked at Kris, not wanting to pry but still wondering who would be calling her so late. "Hey, Bosley." Kris said cheerfully, answering that question. She continued after a short pause. "I just came in the door Bosley and we were all together. In fact, Sabrina's still here. Do you want me to give her a message?" Another short pause. Sabrina saw Kris rolled her eyes. "Ah come on Bosley, we are always on time." Kris turned around to look at Sabrina again who was looking at her expectantly. "Fine, almost always. Okay, I'll tell her. Bye Bosley." 

"What was that about?" Sabrina asked pointing to the phone. 

"Can you believe Bosley is calling us to make sure we get to the office on time tomorrow?" With her hands on her hips Kris walked over to Sabrina again.

"What? What are we, teenagers?" 

"There's a guy who takes his job very seriously." Kris commented smiling. 

"Um hum. I better get going. I still have to take Kelly home. Good night, Kris." Sabrina made her way to the door and Kris followed her. 

"See you tomorrow." As soon as Sabrina took a few steps Kris closed the door behind her.

* * *

_How long does it take to walk somebody to a door?_ Kelly thought irritated. _Come on Kris, didn't you talk to her enough during dinner?_ Kelly remembered how she could hardly participate in the evening's conversations since Kris wouldn't stop talking about every possible topic and asking questions, mostly directed at Sabrina. At times she felt completely left out. Sabrina must've noticed her irritation because she changed the conversation to discuss old cases, back when Jill was with them. Finding nothing she could add since she was not there at the time Kris finally had to take a back seat to their reminiscing. _Ah Bree, you know me so well, and I you. And Kris is probably just trying to get to know you better, well us to be fair. Of course, she didn't shower me with questions. God, I'm a terrible person. I'm taking it out on her because I don't know how to deal with this…_ "Jesus!" Kelly exclaimed suddenly when the driver's door was opened to allow Sabrina in. 

"Sorry, Kel, I didn't mean to scare you." Sabrina said a little surprised. 

"It's alright. I was just lost in thought." Discretely, Kelly tried to calm her breathing. 

"Well, should I offer a penny for your thoughts?" Sabrina said smirking at Kelly. Kelly felt herself blushing slightly and hoped the darkness wouldn't let Sabrina notice it. It was a question she couldn't respond. How was she supposed to tell her she was thinking about her, that lately she was constantly thinking about her and that with her thoughts came a rush of feelings that she was unwilling to accept. 

"Nothing important. Really!" Kelly added when she saw the concern in Sabrina's eyes. Trying to divert the situation she asked a question of her own. "What took you so long?" Fearing the question might have sounded harsh she rushed to complement it with a joke, hoping once again to fool her friend. "Did you make sure there were no monsters under the little one's bed?" She threw Sabrina a sweet smile to complete the charade. 

"No, I didn't go monster seeking, but Bosley called." Sabrina settled in her seat and closed the door. 

"What did he say?" Kelly said intrigued by the late call. 

"He wanted to make sure that we get in on time tomorrow." Sabrina responded in a mocking voice and gesturing like a high school teacher.

"What? What are we, teenagers?" At Kelly's reaction Sabrina looked at her wide eyed. 

"Wow, that's exactly what I said." This brought a big smile to Kelly's lips. 

"Well, you know what they say about great minds…" Flirt poured out of her. It just came naturally when she was with the other woman. 

"Yeah, we seem to be in tune you and me." They locked eyes for a few seconds, each taking in the depth of the other's gaze. Like what was said had some greater meaning not to be ignored. The moment came from nowhere and Sabrina, hating to be blindsided broke the contact first, turning the engine on and shifting into gear. "If we are going to follow these special orders I better get you home." Sabrina said in a jest and for an instant Kelly was unsure if the moment had been real at all. 

Now in front of Kelly's house she had to wonder if Sabrina realized they were there. The tall Angel appeared to be far away and had apparently cruised all the way to her house by instinct. On the way they only had a short conversation about the unimportant details of their night out. It was a safe conversation that kept them dancing around a phantom topic neither was sure how to broach, one that seemed to hang between them now and then. Its presence, sometimes a gentle breeze, it was flirtatious; a mirror of their own attitude toward each other. Other times it was like the infamous elephant in the room, heavy and uncomfortable, like now. Kelly was desperate to disrupt the mood but she didn't know how to do it exactly. _Had to get lost in her eyes like a fool, didn't you?_ Kelly reproached herself and opened the door, but still no reaction from Sabrina. "What, no walking me to my door?" Her voice purred with sarcasm and slightly tainted with disdain. That did the trick as Sabrina immediately looked at her finally paying attention to her surroundings. 

"Of course." She said opening her door. Half way out of the car Kelly stopped her taking her elbow. 

"Leave it, Bree. I was just kidding." Sabrina turned back to her. 

"Oh no, I wouldn't want you to be jealous." Finally getting out of the car she went around it to meet Kelly who had also climbed out of it, completely unaware of how much truth there was in her words. Together they made their way to Kelly's front door. 

"What were you thinking about?" Kelly gestured to the car to let the other woman know she was referring to her quiet moments. 

"About Bosley's call. Charlie must have a new case for us and I have the feeling it will be a big one." Sabrina's expression was neutral and Kelly could tell the wheels in her head were turning. It still amazed her after all this time how Sabrina's mind could analyze every minute detail until it talked to her with absolute clarity. Except, it was just a call, and she wasn't convinced that _that_ was all there was on her mind, but there was no way she was going to ask for details no matter how much she wanted to know. She just would have to let it go. 

"I say, as long as it's not like the last one I welcome the change." Sabrina looked at Kelly, a wicked smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, already knowing the answer to the question she was going to ask. 

"Didn't you enjoy your stakeouts with Kris?" 

"Let's just say I would much prefer to do them with you." _So much more.._. "But, I guess I'll have to wait for the world to get back to normal; back to when our suspects were into seemingly oblivious blondes and not brilliant brunettes." In their latest case their suspect became obsessed with Sabrina who was working undercover as a junior executive. At the end, his obsession became his undoing. _Poor bastard didn't know what hit him. _Kelly smiled inwardly, remembering with fondness.

"You think I'm brilliant?" Sabrina asked, smiling broadly this time. 

"It's your greatest asset." She was starting to flirt again and she knew it, but after such a smile she just couldn't help herself. The tension that had been there before was completely gone, like it had never existed. 

"Sometimes I think it is my only asset." Sabrina was never one to voice how she felt about it, about how she sometimes felt that she couldn't compete with the beauty of her partners. Most of the time she was more than happy with their roles, after all she felt she was more conservative than the others. However, as a woman she also felt the need to be admired and desired, but in the list of the men they came across she was always last, if she was included at all. Her only consolation was that it didn't matter because neither of them would touch those men with a long stick, and that she could outthink them all, including Kelly and Kris. Why was she opening up to Kelly about it then, she didn't know. 

"You are kidding, right?" Kelly's face was a mask of incredulity. "Sabrina Duncan, you must know you are a very dangerous woman." At this Sabrina raised her eyebrows as Kelly continued her description. "You are a beautiful woman, smart, brave, a mean shooter and very beautiful." She was looking intently into Sabrina's eyes for the second time that night. 

"You already said beautiful." Sabrina was enjoying Kelly's probable slipped of the tongue.

"Well, you know, that's my point. Your brains came in a great casing, hence the dangerous part." Sabrina seemed to accept her compliment and she was grateful to have her wits about her. At that moment a rogue wind made Kelly's hair frame her face and some strands stayed attached to her forehead. Suddenly the scene in front of her took a slow motion quality as she saw Sabrina's hand approach her face and tenderly combed the black locks back into place. She had to resist the urge to close her eyes to enjoy the moment. 

"Thanks, Kel." Sabrina let her hand lingered a little longer than it was necessary before she finally retrieved it. Kelly was gazing at her again and she herself couldn't look away. She didn't know what they meant, all the little gestures and stares coming her way from Kelly. The only thing she knew was to not let herself be tricked into thinking they meant what she longed for. Long ago she had carefully taught herself how to ignore her foolish heart, and had learned how to live looking without touching, wanting without taking, and feeling without loving beyond what she was sure was the only way she would ever be allow to love her. 

Kelly stepped tentatively closer and Sabrina's heart started beating with a furious pace inside of her chest. Now well into Sabrina's personal space Kelly made herself stop, tearing her eyes away from Sabrina's lips to look into her brown eyes again and for a second she thought they were asking her to continue. "Bree…" Her voice was like a whisper, all that was necessary for the intimate proximity of their bodies. What she wanted to say next didn't come, perhaps she didn't even know what it was, but when Sabrina spoke she knew she had ran out of time to say, to ask, to do. 

"Kelly, it's really late. I better get going and let you rest." Distance was the immediate reward of her hesitation and she felt defeated, defeated in what it appeared to be a battle of one. _Sometimes you are your own enemy, Garret_. 

"Right. Good night then." Resignation was present in Kelly's voice. Her usual flirting and sensual tones were consciously stored away only to be used on cases, to make the fool or suspect of the week fall for her, but not with her, not again. Not when she felt she was playing the game alone and losing miserably. "Be safe." 

"You too." Sabrina walked quickly to her car and after a final wave to Kelly got inside. In seconds she was gone. 

Kelly got inside her house furious with herself. She wasn't sure of what she felt, didn't even want to think about it. She had dismissed her own feelings so many times, and yet, in a moment, it was like there was no doubt on her mind of what she wanted and she went for it. Unfortunately, between here and there she had lost her courage and once again she was left alone with her debacle, or, if she was going to be honest with herself, a new debacle. After tonight she was more than sure about two things: she was attracted to Sabrina. No, more than attracted she had started to really fall for her. That feeling she didn't have a name for was starting to take a dangerous form. And second, she needed to find a way to make it disappear because it would only serve to crush her heart. She would ignore the fact that Sabrina gazed into her eyes as much as she did, or the fact that for a moment her friend seemed to welcome her unguarded impulse. The only thing she needed to remember was that she had walked away. Sabrina had walked away. From now on it was not a matter of trying to understand what she felt and how to act on it; from now on it was a matter of teaching herself to ignore her heart until the feeling faded away so she could go back to being the only thing that was left; her friend. _That is if what I almost did tonight didn't ruin that too._

* * *

To be continued. 

A/N: If you would like to discuss this story with other readers or the author go to my forum. It is called Creativity Unchained: Behind The Scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was Wednesday morning, only fifteen minutes shy of nine A.M. when the Angels entered the office submerged in what seemed to be a small debate. About what, Bosley couldn't tell with all of them talking at the same time. It was something he had to admit he would never master; the ability women have to make sense of what they are saying to each other even if their voices are trampling one another. The only thing he knew for sure was that he probably didn't want to know. Sadly, their enthusiasm was going to die soon enough, as soon as they got briefed on their new assignment. One that not even he liked one bit. For a second he felt compelled to tell them to tune it down a little but then thought better of it. He allowed them to have their moment. Secretly, a part of him did enjoy their banter. The Angels however, turned him from simple observer to participant in the blink of an eye, rushing him with inquiries and asking him to take sides. "Girls, now now, I would very much prefer if you wouldn't put me in this position. You know that no matter what I say I only going to end up in trouble anyway. So, I think I will remain on a tangent on this one." 

"Smart guy, Bosley." Sabrina said as she took her customary place behind the bar. Kris and Kelly each took a seat on the armchairs that were against the elegant desk. 

"Well, Bosley, if you won't give us your opinion, could you at least give us a premise on this new case?" Kris asked him. It did not escape them the sudden change in his facial features which only made them even more curious. 

"Bosley?" Kelly pressed. 

"Charlie is about to call and you will find out then." Seeing the look on their faces he reluctantly added. "But this one is a tough one." Kelly and Kris opened their mouths with the intention to continue the questioning, but Sabrina spoke first. 

"All right, Bos, waiting ten minutes is not going to kill us." The other Angels took this as a warning from Sabrina to leave the poor man alone. 

Like clockwork, ten minutes later, at exactly nine am the phone rang. Bosley put it on speaker as always so Charlie could address them all at the same time. "Good morning, Angels." 

"Good morning, Charlie." A far cry from their usual enthusiastic chorused greeting caught Charlie by surprise. 

"Is something the matter?" 

"Ah no, Charlie." Started Sabrina. "We are just a little concerned about this new case." 

"Has Bosley already briefed you?" At his question Bosley became very nervous. He could've sworn there was a reprimand coming if Charlie's tone of voice was any indication. 

"On the contrary, Charlie," Responded Kelly. "…it is because he's been so mysterious that we got worried." Bosley felt relieved to have been bailed out so quickly.

"I see. Well Angels, I do believe that it is your curious nature that made you an excellent choice to be PI's, but let's get to the matter at hand. Angels, this new case is very difficult and very dangerous. I have been thinking about not considering it. However, the level of corruption and dirty hands all around it made me reconsider. By dirty hands I mean that people who are suppose to be upholding the laws are the very ones bending the rules to allow many kinds of atrocities to be done." Charlie fell silent, like continuing his line of thought in a private reverie. 

"Sounds serious, Charlie." Kelly spoke after a few seconds. 

"It is, Angel." 

"But Charlie, we have dealt with dangerous cases before. What makes this one so particular?" Asked Kris, voicing what they were all wondering. 

"Because, Kris, this case will send you back to a place I really hoped I wouldn't have to send you again, ever. Prison." Charlie added before they had the chance to even ask. Sabrina and Kelly looked at each other in disbelief and then at Bosley who raised his eyebrows like saying, 'you see? a tough one'. Kris was not with the agency during the case that took the Angels to jail but knew all about it thanks to Jill, so she felt a great sense of dread as well. 

"Charlie?" Sabrina finally broke the silence. "Are you sure there is no other way to investigate this case than from the inside?" 

"I'm afraid not, Sabrina. I've been studying this case for a while and there is no telling how many of the people in charge of the prison are involved in the whole scheme. However Angels, you do have a choice. If you don't want to take the case I will understand, but consider this. The case was brought to me because of the uniqueness of our situation. I have the only agency with enough female personnel to infiltrate the prison who also have experience in a case of the sort, and on top of all that have been working together for so long that _that_ would ensure a smooth and quick investigation." 

"He is right about that, you know." Bosley added unnecessarily. Sabrina raised her eyebrows at her two partners who consented with their eyes their agreement to at least listen. Taking their cue Sabrina spoke again. 

"All right, Charlie, what exactly is going on in that prison? Who's our client?"

"Bosley?" Charlie commanded through the speaker box. Bosley dimmed the lights and turned on the projector. Sabrina made her way to the remaining armchair between her colleagues and sat down. On the screen in front of them there was the image of a white man in his early forties, dressed in a three piece navy blue suit, sporting a charming smile under a well kept mustache. "This is our client, Mr. Kristopher Benson and he is the right hand to the current Mayor of Los Angeles, which in other words means, should you decide to take the case that you'll be working for the Mayor without him knowing it." 

"So, the Mayor is not using his assistant to contact us, he actually doesn't know he is hiring us, Charlie?" Asked Kelly a little skeptical. 

"That's exactly right, Angel." The ladies looked at each other in confusion. 

"But why?"

"Well Kris, Mr. Benson is trying to avoid any sort of scandal from reaching the Mayor's office that can affect his re-election. Unfortunately, the problems that could arise due to what we suspect is a corruption ring, at the end might as well take the Mayor down."

"He is looking after his boss." Commented Sabrina. 

"Indeed. This is what we have so far on this case. A woman by the name of Sandy Whitman, a not so proud member of the Los Angeles Women's Correctional Institution, was found dead in the showers, victim of a brutal beating. This took place just two days after having a frantic conversation with her lawyer about what she described as a mob like operation going on inside and out of the prison and that _they_ were all in on it." The image of Kristopher Benson was replaced by the image of a white woman with long dark hair and soulful dark eyes. She looked to be around twenty seven years old and had a small resemblance to Kelly. In the picture she was smiling sadly, like someone who carries around an enormous sorrow.

"_They,_ Charlie?" Kelly asked.

"I'm afraid, Angel, that is the question we have been hired to answer."

"Has anybody been charged for her death?"

"No, Sabrina. According to the reports no one saw or heard anything. Not even the guards who apparently were too late to do something for her."

"That is if they even wanted to." Sabrina said with a scoff. "I tell you, I don't have any fond memories of prison guards."

"Amen!" Kelly looked at Sabrina remembering with sadness how the guards had treated her.

"Charlie, what did she mean by _out of the prison_? How could she possibly know what was going on outside when she was locked in?" Sabrina said, hoping that he at least knew the answer to that. 

"How she knew is unclear, but she was not wrong about that. I did some preliminary investigation and found some disturbing information. It was what initially made me have some doubts about taking this case. There have been other deaths in the prison, as well as a couple of disappearances. Bosley?" Once again Bosley was prompted to manage the projector. The mug shots of two mean looking women appeared on the screen. "These women were also found dead, but this time the cause of death was an overdose. According to a very vague report submitted by the Warden, what drugs were involved could not be determined, or where they came from." The three women looked at each other surprised. "These two," The image changed to another set of mug shots, but the women in them looked like well mannered, well raised women. "…vanished without a trace." 

"Before you ask, these deaths were not investigated either, and the disappearance of the other women was never reported at all. We only know about them because Sandy Whitman told her lawyer that one day they left with one of the prison guards and she never saw them again, and they were supposed to be in prison for quite a while. These women didn't have anybody to claim them, let alone to want an explanation of what happened to them." Bosley informed them. Kris stared at the photos on the screen. The women were about her age and if it wasn't for the prison attire they would easily pass as the proverbial girl next door. She turned to look at her colleagues and noticed they were saddened, just like her.

"What about the Correctional Institution? Don't they know what is going on inside their own prison?" Kris couldn't help but feel a little upset.

"What does the Warden have to say about all of this?" Kelly added.

"This should shed some light on that, Angels." Charlie stated. "Sandy Whitman's lawyer sent a letter to the Mayor's office relating the conversation he had with her two weeks after the fact. He said in his letter that he was kidnapped by masked men and was given two choices: either take a bribe and forget all about what Sandy said or get killed. Needless to say he took the money but his conscience eventually made him act, hence the letter that he sent. The letter didn't have a returning address. It is assumed he has left the country. But, there was another piece of information on the letter that prompted Mr. Benson to contact me." The Angels listened more intently. "He said that one of the men mentioned the name 'The Hunter', and that he is sure they were referring to District Attorney Carl Gallagher." 

"What?" The three Angels said at the same time. "But Charlie," Kris beat her fellow Angels in asking the next obvious question. "…isn't that just a nickname? How can he be so sure that they were talking about the District Attorney?"

"Because that is the name for which Carl Gallagher has been known since he was in law school. He seemed to have a natural nag for prosecution and litigation. He has only lost a case in his entire career. If a suspect came his way, it was from there to prison. He became the pride of the then District Attorney."

"Except that now he might be playing for the wrong team." Kelly said with disappointment. It was always bad when a good guy turned bad. She knew of a few who went through the police academy but apparently the police academy didn't go through them.

"As you can see," Bosley interjected. "…this case has layers to unravel."

"If the District Attorney is indeed involved then it would make things easier for this corruption ring to function. I mean, who better to bend the law."

"And if he has some other lawyers in his pocket," Kelly continued Sabrina's train of thought. "…they can keep the bad guys out of trouble." 

"Precisely, Angels." Charlie said, satisfied that they were getting the picture. 

Sabrina stood up and walked towards the screen, then turned around to face the others. "So, to recap. Our suspects are: the District Attorney who may be handling the legal/illegal parts of the operation…"

"The Warden and prison guards who are letting too many bad things happen right under their noses for anybody's liking…" Kelly continued.

"And the prisoners who are probably the ones getting their hands dirtier since they have not only nothing to lose but apparently something to gain." Kris finished the somber list.

"Well, Angels, now you know of at least the bulk of what you will be facing. Do we take the case or not?" Charlie asked them, keeping his promise of letting them make the decision.

"This is quite a case; many dangers and no backup." Sabrina said to Kelly and Kris as she approached them.

"No doubt many humiliating things waiting ahead." The despair in Kelly's voice was apparent.

"And five victims with no one to stand up for them and who knows how many more to come. So, I say yes. Let's take the case." Kris decided with determination, once again staring at the mug shots of the disappeared women. Sabrina and Kelly followed her gaze and then looked at each other. There were so many things said without any of them having to utter a word. They didn't want to do it, but they knew they had to. If they were going to be the difference between right and wrong, life and death…then there was nothing else to think about. 

"We agree, Charlie." Kelly stated simply. Bosley looked at them with pride, but inside he was worried sick.

"Very well, Angels. Bosley and I will be investigating the District Attorney and his contacts. These will be your covers. Kelly, Kris, you are going in as cousins serving a sentence for fraud." Kris and Kelly were handed their fake criminal files by Bosley so they could start learning their false backgrounds. As if Charlie had seen the handout he continued to explain and all three Angels wondered if Bosley knew Charlie that well, or if maybe they rehearsed things. "As you can see in those files you won't be using your real names, not even your first names. Learn every detail well, Angels. Your covers will be your best protection while inside, that is aside from you watching each other's backs. Everything has been arranged. Anyone makes a background check on any of you and they'll get the same information you are getting now. The same goes for you, Sabrina."

"What is my cover, Charlie?" 

"I'm afraid, Angel, yours is the most dangerous." Kelly became immediately anxious. She looked at Sabrina who was passively awaiting the rest of the information Charlie was sure to give, but she found she didn't have the patience.

"What do you mean by that?" Sabrina walked up to Kelly and placed her hand on her shoulder. At this, Kelly settled down a bit.

"Sabrina, your new name is Lisa Meyer, a transfer from Chicago to Los Angeles to stand trial for first degree murder. Back in Chicago you were serving a sentence for money laundering and assault with a deadly weapon." 

"Why have I been so busy, Charlie?" Sabrina's demeanor remained passive.

"We thought you needed a background that could help you fit in with the tough group in prison. According to our contact there is a hierarchy in place. If you are tough and bad enough they let you in, but if you are not, then you are very likely to be victimized by them, and since those women are the most likely to have committed the murders..." Bosley offered as way of explanation. Kelly and Kris looked at Sabrina not liking the set up at all.

"Hold on a minute? What contact?" Kris jumped out of her seat. She couldn't stay still any longer as her nerves were threatening to get out of control. She needed to move to release the tension. 

"Yeah Bosley, you didn't say anything about a contact before." Kelly also left her seat. 

"Discussion points. All things in order, and as it turns out now was the time to discuss the contact." Bosley defended himself. Before anyone could say anything else, Sabrina gestured with her hands to halt the silly conversation.

"Who is it, Bosley?" Sabrina asked him pointedly and Bosley once again used the projector to show them yet another mug shot.

"Her name is Janet Eastwood and she was Sandy Whitman's cellmate." The answer came through the speaker box as the Angels got acquainted with the face of the light brown hair woman staring back at them. "She is not an official contact but according to Ms. Whitman's lawyer the two had a close relationship, so getting close to her could prove fruitful. I will try to place an official contact for you inside. Someone I can trust. If things get out of control just say the word and I'll have you out of there immediately. No matter how important this case is, you three are more important to me." 

Sabrina took her own fake criminal file from Bosley's desk and let out a long sigh. She looked at the other women and saw in their faces the same feeling of resignation that was surely plastered on her own face. Then, she directed her attention to the speaker box. "When do we start?"

* * *

To be continued. 

Please, remember to review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **I want to take this opportunity to let you know something. I never, but never, leave a story unfinished. No matter how long the story starts to get, I always continue to write it until I'm done. So, read with confidence.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_I feel like I'm going under. _"Breathe, Garret, breathe." Kelly's closed fist hanged hesitantly in the air, just inches from Sabrina's apartment closed door. Finally, she let her hand drop by her side for the third time in as many minutes. Shaking her head from side to side she wondered where her resolution from the night before had gone. _Forget the heart and follow reason._ She was there now because the three of them decided to have a meeting away from the office and a very unnerving Bosley so they could talk about and plan some final details for the case before they had to go their separate ways. Bosley had almost turned into a mother hen and they could tell he was very worried about them; appreciative they were, they just didn't need the added drama. 

Kelly was the first to arrive and she was not sure if she was relieved to have a few minutes alone with Sabrina so they could talk about what had happened the night before, or if she was aggravated and nervous for the same reason. Since she had been standing in front of the closed door unable to bring herself to even knock for almost five minutes, she decided it was the latter. _Why am I doing this to myself? I don't have to talk about it. I can just go in there and act as if nothing had happened. Just like Sabrina has been doing all day long. _Kelly's mind went back to that morning when all of them arrived at Charles Townsend Private Investigations at the same time, no room for her or Sabrina to address the situation with Kris right there in front of them. So Sabrina, ever so casually, greeted them both and immediately brought up some newspaper article that sent them down the very animated however amicable debate road that lasted all the way to the office and then some. _If Bree can act like nothing happened, then so can I. I'm quite capable of handling what is apparently happening only to me. Of course, it would be so much easier if all these feelings didn't make me feel like… _"Jesus!_"_ Kelly practically screamed when the door, to which she has become accustomed by now, was suddenly opened to reveal a perplexed Sabrina. 

"Kel, I'm starting to get a complex here." Kelly had her right hand on her chest like trying to keep her heart from jumping out of it.

"Sorry, it's just that you surprised me."

"I'm a bit surprised myself." Sabrina said raising an eyebrow. Kelly looked at her confused so she continued to explain. "I thought I heard someone at the door and I looked through the peephole and saw that it was you, fist in the air and all, but you wouldn't knock. You looked like you had something on your mind so I decided to wait. But I've been waiting for you to knock for like five or six minutes and, you know? I'm not that patient. So, what's on your mind?" Kelly didn't register the question. Her thoughts were in a whirlwind, trying to remember what she had done. _Did I think out loud? What did I say? What did she hear?_

At Kelly's unresponsive demeanor Sabrina took her by her hand and pulled her inside the apartment closing the door. Neither was aware that the whole interaction had been seen by Kris. The blonde Angel arrived a couple of minutes after Kelly, but instead of taking the elevator she decided to take the stairs still needing to burn out the pent up energy brought up by the nerves and anticipation of their upcoming case. Arriving at Sabrina's floor, Kris saw Kelly standing in front of their friend's door about to knock but then deciding not to. Kris observed as Kelly once again raised her hand only to bring it back down. The odd behavior of her partner didn't faze her as much lately. Not like it had done when it started a few weeks earlier. More and more she noticed how Kelly's demeanor was becoming even erratic at times, and some of those times Kris had found herself at the wrong end of it. She tried to reason the cause of Kelly's occasional frown thrown her way, or the undeserving spats, even the reluctance to talk about certain things. _More accurately, a certain someone. _Kris thought, starting to consider a possibility she never thought of before. 

She had considered that maybe, after all this time, Kelly was finally being impacted by Jill's departure, and so the honeymoon with the new partner, meaning her, was over. She also considered other things that were not as profound, like work related stress, escaping death over and over, and even PMS. However, she never considered this. Kelly's body language in front of that door talked volumes. If she thought about it, Kelly's body language has been doing that for weeks. Kris let her mind wander, trying to remember details, instances, conversations, anything that could corroborate what she was thinking. And as she did so, she realized that even though it was much more subtle, Sabrina's body also had a thing or two to communicate. Of course, she could be wrong about her friends and just be reading too much into things. But, if she was right, she couldn't think of a better time for her to find out since her friends seemed to be going through a rough spot at the moment. Still, Kris thought it was better to be sure before she did anything if indeed there was something she could do. _Well, I know I can give them some time alone to resolve whatever it is that needs resolving. _Kris looked at her watch to judge how much time it was appropriate to give them without being too late to their meeting and make them suspicious of their 'lucky break'. _Wow, once you start doing the 'secret' thing paranoia doesn't take long at all to set in. _Kris thought amused as she leaned against the wall for the wait.

* * *

Inside the apartment Kelly let Sabrina lead her to the sofa where she gratefully took a seat, feeling her knees were getting weaker by the second. "You haven't answered my question, Kelly. What is going on with you?" Kelly met Sabrina's eyes searching for a glimpse of what she had seen in them the night before. Instead, she found a well guarded and neutral expression that would not betray anything. Kelly became angry, and filled with renewed energy she left the sofa and walked away, far enough to have her back to Sabrina. "Kel?"

"Bree, I don't think I can do this anymore." Kelly said without turning around.

"You mean the job?" Sabrina was a little confused with the way Kelly was behaving. A bad feeling was starting to set in her gut.

"No, I mean you and me." Sabrina was on her feet in a second at the abruptness of the words. She knew this was coming. There was no way the night before was going to fall under the 'harmless flirtations' they both had gotten dangerously accustomed to. Last night Kelly had tried to kiss her, or so she wished. _Then, why the hell did you ran away, you coward. _She had been afraid, no, terrified, but not of where that kiss could've taken them, but of what that kiss, or the decision to be together, could leave them without. It was obvious to her now that she was the only one not willing to take the risk, and her retreat was about to cost her the very thing she was trying to preserve.

"Kelly…" She started, but her so called brilliant mind was failing her at the worst possible moment. 

"No, Bree. Let me have my say." Not waiting for a response Kelly just continued. "I feel like I'm drowning. It's a torment that I can no longer take. For a moment I thought I saw a possibility, I don't know, a future, happiness within my grasp…Something to help me come afloat, after all this time." Kelly finally turned to face Sabrina and saw her walls coming down, falling apart. Sabrina, who was the strongest of them all, was coming undone at the seams in front of her. Hesitation started to filter through but Kelly held on. She needed to say this. "But when I look at you, when I looked at you just now, everything blurs. Not only it is impossible for me to see beyond tomorrow, I feel like I'm drowning you with me." Sabrina tried to grab Kelly's hands but Kelly just raised them to keep herself out of Sabrina's reach. "I can't. I can't keep doing this half way, and it is not going anywhere either. It just keeps me in a stand still, eating at me everyday, and I'm afraid that if I wait one more minute there will be nothing left of me."

"Kelly, what are you trying to say?" Sabrina barely managed to hide a tremble in her voice. _Have we really come this far just to walk away empty handed and broken hearted? Have I really been so blind, so stupid to not see that what was happening to me was also happening to her? Is she trying to say it's all the way or nothing at all? God, am I too late? _Sabrina felt her eyes starting to mist, fearing the decision had been made for her already. 

Kelly allowed her soul to be naked in front of the woman that already had her heart. Looking into her brown eyes she saw a kindred spirit. At that very moment their souls were exposed to one another. The pain she was feeling she was also seeing in her friend. Where had all of it come from? The courage to tell the truth, the words that she never planned, the heartfelt confession of the love she felt. A confession that only half took her by surprise. That feeling she had tried to deny, ignore, hide…it had had a name all along. She was in love; deeply but painfully alone in love. She was convinced that the sadness she was observing in Sabrina's eyes was the same she would eventually feel as well. The pain of a long and beautiful friendship and partnership lost. 

Perhaps her question was going to fall on deaf ears, perhaps it was going to be unfair to even ask it, but she couldn't trust herself anymore. She didn't know if she ever was going to have the opportunity again to be this blunt and say and do what she needed to do to save what was left of her sanity. But at the same time she also had to give them both the chance to turn things around once and for all. Part of her wanted to believe that Sabrina was going through the same thing she was going through and that she had the same fears. One way or another, this was going to be the moment of truth for the both of them. 

"I love you, Bree, and I mean I'm in love with you. But I can't live pretending that it is enough to love you from afar, that it is enough to be with you during cases and not have your company at nights. That flirting is better than feeling, touching and kissing you. Or that showering together in some forsaken prison shower is the closest we'll ever come to making love. I'm no longer willing to put myself through this. I need to know where you stand. I need to know if you are also tired of this dance. Where do we go from here, Bree? Where do I stand in your life?" Kelly's tears fell freely down her cheeks, and she wondered if they were going to be the first of many from now on. 

Sabrina's tears however, wouldn't go beyond being on the verge of falling. Kelly saw that the other woman was in turmoil, but some how still managed to hold on to that last stitch. Kelly closed her eyes unable to look at her anymore, but the darkness almost seemed to make the wait abysmal. For a moment she had the odd feeling that she had always been waiting for Sabrina. Waiting for Sabrina's next plan, next move, and next idea; waiting for Sabrina to find her, to rescue her, or to save her life. _Rescue my heart, Bree. _Kelly felt Sabrina's thumbs gently wiping her tears away but still no words; until finally... "Kelly…" A knock on the door was the next sound she heard and her heart sank. But she didn't open her eyes, neither did Sabrina stop touching her; it was like they were trying to freeze time, trying to keep themselves from being robbed of the moment. The knocks on the door became more insistent and Sabrina's hands disappeared from her face. Time ran out for her for the second night in a row, and for the second night in a row Sabrina had walked away. Even if this time was not her decision. Nevertheless, Kelly couldn't help to feel defeated once again. _I'm definitely going under._

* * *

To be continued… 

Please give a girl some love and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I hope you are enjoying this story so far.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The customized, criminal proof white van approached the main gate of the Los Angeles Women's Correctional Institution with only two passengers. The beautiful women immediately caught the attention of the guards at the entrance. It was a rare sight to see such sophisticated looking women come through those gates. It was a shame they were there just to become part of the less than sophisticated population. The any other women the guards saw that looked so fine were the lady lawyers of some of the inmates. 

The driver of the van saw their blatant contemplations and understood completely. He had as well taken his time admiring the view. "Like what you see, Colton?" The wide grin on the guard's face was his only answer. Colton, the guard in charge of registering the comings and goings of every vehicle that came through the main gate was having a hard time letting go of the sight in front of him. The women were young and beautiful. One of them was a brunette of long hair and porcelain like features that looked soft to the touch. The other was a blonde, just as beautiful, but she had an innocence about her that contrasted the defiant attitude of her companion. "Fresh meat. Here's the paperwork." Colton finally tore his eyes from the women to pay attention to the driver and took the file that he was handing to him. 

"You'll forgive me, won't you, Stevenson? It is not everyday you get to see such fine ladies come through here, and you know that once they get in there two things are going to happen. One, I'll never see them again, but just as well because, two, they stop looking like that so fast it is almost a sacrilege against nature." He shook his head as if he was lamenting the waste of such angelic beauty already.

"I know what you mean, brother. At least I got to enjoy their company for a while. They don't seem too fond of the admiration though." Stevenson looked back at them and winked at the blonde for the fourth time since she boarded the van. 

"Let's see who we have here. Jessica Lewis and Elizabeth Lewis." The guard snapped his head up and looked at the two women. "Sisters?" He asked the driver without looking at him.

"Nope, cousins. Apparently they are very good at committing fraud, but not so much at covering their tracks."

"Well, I guess you _do_ belong in here, ladies, your beauty not withstanding." Colton spoke directly to them but their expressions remained neutral the entire time. He looked back at Stevenson and signaled him with his index finger to wait a moment. Entering the small guard station he dialed a number and spoke on the phone for a couple of minutes. Coming back, he handed the driver the paperwork and ordered the gate open. "Go right in, Stevenson. They are waiting for them." Colton looked at the women one final time and shook his head again. He looked so pained that it was difficult to tell if he was sorry for them or for the likes of him.

As the van neared the main building Kris' hands started to shake a little. Now that she was on the other side of freedom, even if it was a false incarceration, it hit her like a wave how serious their situation was. She knew it was going to take all of her strength to keep her calm and all of her concentration not to miss the details that would help solve the case. She just hoped her colleagues and her were as up to the task as they looked. Kris closed her eyes and tried taking some deep breaths to calm her nerves, but it was just not working. She felt her right hand being squeezed and she opened her eyes to see Kelly smiling at her warmly. "Everything is going to be fine." It was a whisper delivered with conviction and Kris couldn't help believing her. 

"If Jill can do it then so can I." Kris responded also in a hush since they were not permitted to talk, but she wished they could. 

The night before had ended quite abruptly with Kelly leaving Sabrina's apartment in a haste. She realized that the time she tried to give them had not been nearly long enough. The conflict between her friends was more complicated than she first suspected, even though she still wasn't sure what the conflict was about exactly. She only knew that she wanted to help them, but for that she needed one of them to trust her, to confide in her. Kelly and Sabrina had been all business from the moment she arrived and until Kelly left. That morning the story was practically the same. Kris knew Kelly and Sabrina were at odds with each other and she could only hope that she wouldn't become a casualty of the crossfire. However, Kelly's gesture gave her the sense that perhaps, if she waited for the right time, she would be able to give the support her friend so obviously needed. Kris also had the bad feeling that if they didn't find a solution to their problem they weren't going to be a team anymore. Stealing a sideways look at Kelly, Kris thought with determination. _Not if I can help it._

* * *

It never crosses a woman's mind to trade her clothes, fancy or otherwise, for a two piece prison attire. Yet, here they were doing exactly that. A towel the only barrier between them and the prying eyes of the female guards who looked a little too interested in their state of nakedness. In particular a tall redhead who for some reason kept herself partially hidden in a shadowy corner and quiet as an oil painting. The unimaginative pieces of blue and darker shade of blue shirt and jeans were handed to them brusquely by the woman at the other side of the counter. "Go back there and change, quickly. I've already wasted enough time with you two." Kelly and Kris immediately moved to the designated area, thankful to have a little privacy while getting dressed. Unlike Kelly's first experience going through this, in this prison they were a little more organized in the process of preparing new inmates before letting them in with the rest of the prison's population. Meaning, they didn't expect them to wear their birthday suits in front of everybody, male or female. Still, the rudeness and self-righteous attitude of the guards were as present as ever. 

"Style-less clothes, manner-less guards…" Kris whispered to Kelly while trying to get dressed as soon as she could.

"Dear _Jessica, _everything in prison is less." Kelly used Kris' fake name just in case they were caught talking.

"Are you about done in there?" The guard made to go get them but the two detectives came from behind the curtain ready to go. "About time. Follow me." They did as told and followed the guard while another followed them.

Finally, the tall redhead came out of the corner and stared the way the others had gone for a little while. _They have no spirit. _She thought as she retreated from the room.

* * *

"Home sweet home, birdies." The female guard made a courtesy gesture, an imitation of a polite invitation to enter someone's home. It was clearly a mockery to have some fun at the expense of the prisoner's situation. 

"You just have to do that every time, don't you, Cain?" The other guard said while shoving the Angels inside their cell, not really amused by the travesty anymore. 

"You have a problem with that, dear Randy?" Without responding, Randy just locked the cell. Cain ignored her and turned her attention to Kris and Kelly. "Now, listen you two. Today you get a free pass, because the only thing you'll be doing all day is getting to know your _new home _for the next few years. That's until dinner time and then is right back here. Tomorrow however, you'll be out there with the rest of the birdies and you will also be assigned your duties." Kelly and Kris looked at each other and saw that they were both about to groan. On top of everything they needed to do they were also expected to work! 

Seeing their expressions, Cain spread her arms and with the fakest smile she could muster said, "Welcome to the Los Angeles Women's Correctional Institution." …once again mocking them. With the same breath, she looked at them disgusted and walked away. 

"Good luck." The other guard said to them once her partner was out of ear shot. Kelly took note of the gesture thinking that perhaps this guard could be an ally down the road. The nametag on her shirt read 'Miranda', but Kelly seriously doubted that Cain nicknaming her Randy was her way of being endearing, if at all it was condescending. Kelly nodded her thanks and Miranda left. She then walked towards the bunk beds and sat down. 

"I must say, that was not fun at all." Kris said sitting next to Kelly on the lower bunk.

"It's not meant to be fun." _I see the foul mood continues. _Kris went through the whole process they just experienced in her mind. It had made her feel very uncomfortable and it irked her to know that _that_ had been the easy part. She was just glad she didn't have to go through it alone. No such luck for the third member of their team.

"At least I had you there. Bree is gonna be all alone." Kelly's expression softened a little, but for too short a moment.

"She'll be fine. It would surprise you how hard she can make herself sometimes." Kris knew that Kelly's words were far from demonstrating faith in their colleague; that she was referring to something entirely different. She also knew that they were true nonetheless. Deciding to give Kelly sometime with her thoughts she climbed to the upper bunk to rest for a while. A deep sigh escaped the other Angel; Kris thought that maybe Kelly was regretting her own words. But no apologies were offered and no retractions stated. Kelly just kept silent, consumed in a state of unrest that was all encompassing. _Even hard people break apart sometimes, my friend. I just hope you don't become the hammer._

* * *

The silence of the underground parking lot was a respite from the racket made by the patrons of the fancy restaurant he just exited. The trek downtown was tedious, the restaurant was not as exclusive as he would've liked, but the food was delicious and very expensive. The value of a man is measured by the depth of his pockets. That was his motto, and he had a reputation to uphold. Right now, his pockets were getting even deeper. There was so much he still wanted, so much more wealth to be made. But the beauty of it was that he didn't have to do much, save feed the scum of the earth with the leftovers of his table. In turn, they would do anything for him. Hunger was a beautiful thing indeed. "Mr. Gallagher." The name was said with a charisma honed with years of sucking up to the undeserving.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you, no personal contact. I can't risk being seen with you." The District Attorney protested all the while being approached by the man, who was exasperatedly unfazed by his anger. 

The man in question was a Latino who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was clean shaven, and had on a suit that looked as if it had been obtained from a grave yard. He also looked like a walking jewelry store, and appeared to have no clue when to stop applying his cheap cologne. All in all, he was in total contrast of the man he was addressing. Gallagher was a tall, tailored fit, proud Caucasian, who didn't even know the meaning of the phrase 'hand downs'. "I suggest then that you include me in your circle of friends, because the demands are many and the pressure is mounting, and guess who gets caught up in the middle of it all while you enjoy your air conditioner in that fancy office of yours." His politeness was deceiving, barely concealing an undercurrent of contempt. 

"All right, fine. What is it?" Gallagher motioned for the other man to follow him to a dark corner still preoccupied with not being seen with him.

"The _Man _is getting quite impatient. He wants what he was promised, today." 

"Are you mad? Didn't you explain to him the set back we had?"

"That I did, but he doesn't seem to be as understanding as I am." He arranged his cheap necktie to make his point, oblivious to the fact that no amount of clothing or jewelry would ever elevate him. 

"If I were you I would endeavor in making him an understanding fellow, or I'll turn this whole thing from a profitable business to a permanent residence in the worst rat hole of a jail I can find, _Tony." _The District Attorney gave free reign to his dislike for the other man.

"You are a predictable man, Mr. Gallagher. We already knew you were gonna say that. Let me assure you nobody wants that. On the other hand, we would like, as an act of good fate, to have a new date for the delivery of the merchandise, at which point, should we not receive it, all bets would be off. If said sad point is ever reached, Mr. Gallagher, while you seek this rat hole, we might also find ourselves discovering some incriminating evidence that would surely make you our bunkmate." Tony showed all his front teeth while pretending to smile, like a wolf taunting his cornered prey. 

"We are front stabbers you and I. But the idea is to keep each other alive. Three days from now, at midnight, same location. And do me a favor; use the phone number I gave you. No more meetings in person. You think you can manage that?" Gallagher said still trying to sound confrontational, but he was not fooling anybody.

"I can, but this little meeting was prompted by your silence. If you don't disappear on us there's no need for us to come looking for you, now is there?" Gallagher said nothing. He just left not having anything else to say and looking forward to putting a great amount of distance between them. "Have a nice day now, you hear. It's always a pleasure." The hypocrite goodbye fell on deaf ears.

Tony went to his own car and left the underground parking lot with something he did not arrive with; a tail. From a discrete distance the dark company car copied the route of the new player with a skilled driver behind the wheel. John Bosley.

* * *

To be continued. 

Please, your reviews will encourage me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kelly and Kris sat together at a table by themselves. It was unclear who was avoiding who; the other inmates avoiding them or them, avoiding the other inmates. Either way they preferred it that way. Kris looked around the large room trying not to make eye contact with anybody, unable to find what she was looking for. "She's still not here."

"I know. Maybe they decided to make the transfer at night. Less complications, I guess." To Kris Kelly's respond sounded as if the circumstance was not given enough importance. She just stared at her food, probably wondering about the nutrition value of the pale pile of goop as Kris immediately dubbed it.

"Doesn't it bother you that we won't be able to have practically any contact with Sabrina while in here?" Kris couldn't believe Kelly would be so mad at Sabrina to let it cloud her judgment to the point of not caring about her. Kelly met her eyes. The question caught her by surprise and she wondered if the hurt she felt had gotten the best of her. There was a reason why Kris had felt compelled to ask the question. 

"Of course it does, Kris. We'll find a way to contact her, to share the information we gather, and to make sure she is safe." The heartfelt answer reassured Kris immensely. "Hey, seven o'clock." Kelly lowered her eyes pretending to enjoy her dinner, while Kris very discretely turned to look at whatever Kelly had pointed out. Sure enough and quite easily her eyes found her target. Janet Eastwood, Sandy Whitman's ex-cellmate, was having her dinner a few feet away from them. 

"Should we go talk to her?" Kris resumed playing with her food, not really relishing the unsavory menu.

"No. I'll do it. In my experience these women are always reluctant to talk, especially after what happened to Sandy. She might respond better if only one of us approaches her."

"You can also use the fact that you look a little like Sandy to your advantage." Kelly nodded her agreement. "How are you going to do it?"

"I'm pissed off at you and I need some space." Kris contorted her facial expression to make room for both pain and panic, and Kelly was reminded once more of the big difference between working with her and working with Sabrina who always seemed to understand the plan, sometimes even without discussing it. She looked at Kris pointedly, hoping her brain would caught up with the idea. After a few too many seconds, Kris closed her eyes and gave a sigh of relief finally getting what Kelly had meant. 

"Space. Right." Kris felt her cheeks get hot with embarrassment. Kelly took her food tray and stood up, not able to offer any solace at the moment. She needed to act before letting the opportunity of such casual situation pass her by. Kris couldn't hold it against her, in fact, she admired how professional Kelly was despite her own problems. 

* * *

"I swear, if I'd stayed one more second I would've punched her face in." Janet Eastwood looked around her, wondering where the angry brunette had come from. 

"What?"

"It took two of us to screw up the whole thing. Not just me. You partake of the loot and you partake of the blame. Pompous…If you weren't the only family I have left…" Kelly continued with her babbling, trailing off here and there to make as less sense as possible, all the while ignoring the other woman on purpose. 

"What the hell are you talking about? _Who _are you talking about? And while you're at it, who are _you_?" Kelly finally met the other woman's eyes, pretending to realize for the first time that she was there.

"Oh, sorry-"

"Never mind sorry. Just answer the questions." Janet snapped at Kelly cutting her off.

"That blonde over there, she's my cousin, and she exasperates me to my boiling point sometimes." Janet's sympathy was far from making an appearance judging by her less than favorable frown, but Kelly went ahead. "We were caught doing something illegal. I mean, obviously," Kelly demonstrated the room with her left hand to make her point. "…fraud to be precise, but she acts like it was solely my fault. I say, she did half the deed so she is as guilty as me. Am I right? What really gets me is that she accepts her part in this, and then just goes and changes her mind. As if that could erase what she did. Why did I have to inherit the responsibility?" 

"Third question." Janet stated surprisingly calmed after having a look at the proclaimed exasperating blonde.

"What? Oh! My name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Lewis. And my pain for life is Jessica Lewis. Sorry for interrupting your dinner so abruptly, which you apparently _do_ like." Kelly couldn't believe that Janet had finished all her food. 

"It grows on you whether you like it or not." 

"I'm afraid that it may kill me before it grows on me. I don't think my sentence is long enough for that to happen." Not yet a smile, but it was getting there. Kelly however smiled freely.

"If you want I can beat some sense into her. You know, hammer the point home." Janet looked more than ready to proceed at that very moment.

"What? No!" Kelly answered genuinely worried, fearing she had taken things too far in her berating of Kris.

* * *

Janet's laugh reached Kris' ears and she smiled conspiratorially. _Reel her in, Kel, reel her in. _She thought proud of her partner.

* * *

"Oh," Kelly said relieved. "…you were kidding, because I complain a lot, but I do love her. I kind of have to."

"If you change your mind look me up." Janet took her empty tray and left the table. The ice was broken which was all Kelly needed to work her way up to more important topics later on. _Mission accomplished. Now, I think I owe someone an apology._

* * *

The redhead woman couldn't be more satisfied with the new inmate. She had arrived late, but just in time to save her from another fruitless day of one insignificant woman after another. This woman, she noticed from where she was sitting, was strong and spirited. She could tell they were on a collision course that would unravel something grand, and she couldn't wait to taste it. Of course, like many times before, she would have to work the new beauty into a willing fountain of endless rivers of ecstasy. Looking down at the file of the new transfer she read the details that had paved the way of the beautiful woman to her. _Interesting. You'll need a lot of reeducation. Just as I like it. _

Cain, the female guard that had received Kelly and Kris, was preparing to take her new charge through the routine of showering, sanitizing and dressing when she was called back by the redhead. "Hold on, Cain. I'll take care of this one."

"Whatever you say, Becker." Cain gave the prisoner a knowing look and then left the room. 

"So, it says here that your name is Lisa Meyer and that you have the habit of behaving quite badly." Becker roamed Sabrina's body from head to toe appreciatively. 

"I've been behaving quite well for the last three and a half years." Sabrina said smugly. 

"You've been in jail for the last three and a half years, darling." Becker said truly amused with Sabrina's attitude.

"You see? There's proof." Sabrina smiled as if she had gotten away with something. Becker walked up to her, so close she was that Sabrina had the misfortune of having to smell her. When she spoke next her voice sounded like a purr. 

"What I'm interested in it's you, proving to me, that you can behave even better here." For the second time, at least that Sabrina knew of, the green eyes of the other woman traveled the length of her body with leisurely. 

Instead of responding, Sabrina decided to adopt a defiant air, preferring to be punished than to make a deal with the devil after barely ten minutes of her arrival. The green eyes, the braided red hair reaching pass the shoulder blades, and white complexion of the other woman made her extremely attractive. She was tall, slender, and surprisingly feminine. Her body had more curves that one would usually find on a prison guard, and it looked athletic and strong. She obviously was also a bully. The attention Sabrina was getting from her unnerved her to no end, and she instantly knew she had another reason to watch her back. 

Becker let out a small laugh. She loved to be challenged. It was easy to take on challenges. This was her jail, her domain. After the Warden, she was the second in command and even he followed her lead more often than his own. "Not to worry, Kitten. I'll help you reach the perfect level of manners needed to survive in this place." A very subtle threat if Sabrina ever heard one. Becker took Sabrina by the elbow and led her to another room. Sabrina's spirit took a hit as she realized it was a shower room. Not only did she know what was coming; she had to do it in front of the dreadful woman. _If things start this way, I don't want to even think about how they are gonna end. _"You know the drill, Kitten, clothes off and a shower. Then we'll see if we can find some clothes that can do justice to that body of yours." Sabrina wondered why the guard was using subterfuge to pay her the unrequited compliment when she had been undressing her so blatantly for the last five minutes. Besides, who ever heard of prison clothes making anybody look good? 

"Don't I get some privacy?" Sabrina ventured.

"Why do you think I sent the others away, Kitten?" 

"Would you stop calling me kitten?" Her anger was palpable in her voice. 

"Shower, and take your time. I'm not in a hurry." _Fine, make me go through this, but I so hope you are one of the people we're after, because then, we'll have a real party. _Sabrina's anger fueled her to go ahead and do what she needed to do, as fast as she could to not give the other woman the satisfaction of seeing her naked longer than it was absolutely necessary. To her relief however, Becker walked out of the room. 

Sabrina finished her shower but couldn't find a towel to cover her nakedness; she was willing to forgo the drying herself part. Becker came back into the room and to Sabrina's derision she was holding a towel between her extended arms, like waiting for her to run into them. "Could you throw me the towel?" 

"Do you know how long a prisoner spends in solitary for attacking a guard? One week, sometimes two. Of course, if the guard is me, it could be a whole month." Sabrina knew Becker was trying to prevent her from acting against whatever she had planned, and if she wasn't there to do a job she would gladly spend a month or two in solitary. Unfortunately, under the circumstances, her hands were tied. 

Becker must have taken her silence as submission because she risked approaching her. But, as soon as the towel was within her reach, Sabrina all but ripped it away from the guard's hands. "Your shyness will go away eventually. Open your towel; it's time for you to be sprayed." From a locker that was against the wall, the guard produced a little brownish tank with a short hose and a nozzle. Sabrina did as told noticing that Becker didn't pay her as much attention as before while spraying her. She didn't ponder why, she just counted her blessings. "Follow me, Meyer." The sudden lack of interest alerted Sabrina to a change in the other woman's tactics. It was a game that the guard was making her reluctantly play. 

Now in the other room Becker quickly looked for Sabrina's new clothes and threw them to her. "Get dressed, and you can go behind that curtain over there. I believe you were asking for privacy." Sabrina grabbed the clothes and didn't spare her a glance. When she was done she thought that it had never felt so good to be fully clothed. 

What didn't feel good however was to be suddenly yanked and thrown against the wall. She hardly had time to protect her face when her body was pinned forcefully, keeping her in place. Becker was using her entire body to obtain immobility, and grabbing Sabrina's hair she forced her head back painfully. Becker's left hand was groping Sabrina's side, from her breast to her buttock. "Do you feel that, Meyer? One day, very soon, you will be asking for this. You are at my mercy now. You'll live or die by my word, and I promise you, I'll tame you." 

Sabrina, who had her hands pinned palms first against the wall from when she kept her face from smashing against it, gathered all her strength and pushed back, not really surprised when she was freed of the unwelcome weight. Becker had to fight hard to regain her balance while at the same time resizing the woman whose strength she had so obviously misjudged. A cynical laughter filled the room. Becker was no longer interested in attacking but Sabrina was not about to let her guard down.

"You sent for me, Becker?" Cain came into the room unable to read the situation. 

"Yes. Take Meyer here to her cell. She is ready to have some rest, and put her with Stefano. It's been so long since her last friend." Cain gave Sabrina another knowing look and she had the feeling that her new cellmate was going to be the punishment for her actions. As Cain took Sabrina out of the room Becker stared at her. _Now, this one has spirit. And it is my job to break it._

* * *

"Wake up, Stefano. Look what I have here. The newest member of our big house, and she is all yours." As soon as the cell door was opened Cain shoved Sabrina inside. Stefano looked quite mad, but she directed her hateful stare at Cain. "Have fun." After locking the cell she left immediately.

Stefano stood up sizing Sabrina up, but Sabrina didn't move an inch. She couldn't show any weakness. After all, she was supposed to be the new tough cookie on the block. Stefano was as tall as her and had more or less the same body type. She had short, dark brown hair and hazel eyes, and her skin was pale, almost sickly pale. The hard look she was giving before was no longer there, and instead of charging Sabrina as she was half expecting, she spoke softly. 

"I'm used to the lower bunk. You take the upper one. Don't get on my case and I won't get on yours. Do you need any help getting up there?" Sabrina couldn't believe her ears.

"Ah, no. I'm good." She looked the way the guard had gone and then back at her cellmate. "I thought-"

"I no longer do their dirty work for them. You and I will be fine as long as-"

"I don't get on your case." Sabrina finished for her.

"You see? We're already getting along just fine." Without another word Stefano went back to sleep leaving a very relieved Sabrina alone in the dark. _A break! A rare thing that I will not question. I hope Kelly and Kris' welcome was not as eventful. _

Resting her body on her temporarily new bed Sabrina closed her eyes, trying to forget what had just happened to her. Her mind drifted effortlessly to Kelly, and how exactly she was going to fix their shattered relationship. At the moment, only their professional liaison was keeping them together. Timing had become a relentless enemy for her lately, and it was still winning. Instead of being able to take Kelly on a nice dinner so they could have the most important talk of their lives, here they were in prison, unable to admit they knew each other, let alone talk about how they felt. Sabrina let out a long sigh. _I'm not giving you up, Kel. I have an answer for you. I just hope I get the chance to give it._

* * *

To be continued. 

Please guys, let me know how you are liking this so far. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank you for your feedbacks.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Another sob... Kris had her doubts before, but now she was absolutely sure that Kelly was crying. _It's now or never, Munroe. _She jumped down from her bed and kneeled close to Kelly's head. The other Angel was facing the wall and seemed unaware of Kris' action. A cautious hand hovered over Kelly's shoulder, hesitating only for a second before it was finally gently rested on its target. "I'm so sorry, Kelly." She said in a low voice. They had already been ordered to go to sleep and all the lights were out.

The touch had been intriguing enough, but the uttered words truly had no explanation. Kelly turned around to face Kris, not caring if the other Angel saw her tear stained cheeks. "I don't understand. What are you sorry for?" Kris lowered her eyes. If she wanted Kelly to be honest with her and let her know what had happened between her and Sabrina, she needed to be honest as well. 

"Last night, I was there, Kelly. When I arrived at Bree's, I saw you, battling with yourself in front of her door." Kelly opened her eyes wide, but Kris took her hand in hers and continued, not wanting to be deterred from what she wanted to do. "It made me think. It occurred to me that you've been battling with yourself for a while now, even if at times it felt like you were battling me." Kelly was horrified when it dawned on her how unfair she had been with the woman in front of her who was such a gentle soul. She tried to excuse her behavior but Kris again kept her from interrupting. "It's okay, really. I didn't understand what was going on, but now, I think I do." Kris gently lifted Kelly's face by placing a couple of fingers under her chin. "You're in love with her, with Sabrina, aren't you?" Kris wasn't entirely sure if that was the case, but she was a detective and so far, all clues pointed to that line of reasoning. 

Kelly finally had a chance to talk, but now that she had it she rebelled against it. She was hurting, truly hurting. Confessing her love for Sabrina at the moment felt more like a self betrayal than anything else. What was the point? Really. She didn't need to talk about how she felt. She just needed to get rid of the feeling. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? 

Kris could almost hear Kelly's conflicting thoughts. She pulled her friend to a sitting position and then sat by her side. "Last night, after you entered the apartment, I tried to wait as long as I could to give you guys time to talk things out. But I guess it didn't work."

"Oh no, Kris, it did work. I learned what I needed to move on with my life, because you're right. I do love her, with all my heart. But you see, the problem is she doesn't love me. She just doesn't…" Kelly's tears drowned the last part of her sentence, and Kris embraced her, wishing she could protect her from the pain. But she couldn't believe that Sabrina didn't love Kelly. It was just not possible; she had seen enough evidence to the contrary. 

"Kelly, I think you're wrong." Kelly looked at her intently, with a side of hopefulness. Kris didn't want to be bearer of false hope, nor did she want to add to Kelly's suffering, but she wanted her friend to make sure of what Sabrina really felt before letting herself be consumed with grief. "It's not that she has said anything to me, but, just as I figured out that you really didn't hate me…again, you are forgiven, I've noticed that Bree seems to have a very special place in her heart just for you." Kelly didn't look at all convinced. _Okay, change of plans._ "Tell me something, Kel, did she actually tell you that she did not love you?" 

Kelly pondered the question for a while, without pressure and uninterrupted. A no, a rejection, is something so absolute and devastating in its purpose. It closes the door in such a way that it is no longer appealing to open it again, from neither side of it. The sound of rejection was almost impossible to forget; its effect, almost impossible to survive. But then again, she was not given a 'no' for an answer, she hadn't been rejected. The only answer she was given was silence; a deafening silence that was unfortunately forced on her, on them both. Kelly's eyes rested on Kris', keeping the accusations out of them, for Kris had been part of the problem, and now, she was trying to be part of the solution. "No." She finally responded softly and much calmer. "She said nothing. She didn't have time."

"I see you really have a reason to hate me a little after all." Kris said a little embarrassed. 

"So _that's _why you were apologizing." Kelly told her, finally understanding Kris' first words. "I don't hate you, Kris. Thank you for what you are trying to do." Kelly left the bed and gazed at the dark sky through the tiny window of their cell. "It doesn't change things much, you know. I gave her a chance to say something, to do something the night before, and she walked away from me. Now you tell me, what am I suppose to think?"

Kris went to stand next to her, facing Kelly's profile. "You're supposed to think that she was caught off guard, or that she was scared, or thinking too much for her own good. I don't know. Just give her the benefit of the doubt, Kelly." Kris placed her arm around Kelly's shoulders. "The price of being wrong it's much higher than what you are making yourself pay right now; the reward, infinitely more sweet and fulfilling. Not to mention fun." Kris winked at her, smiling like a school girl. Kelly however, looked at her very seriously.

"Kris, everything aside, are you okay with, you know, this? I don't know what is going to happen but, will you be comfortable working with someone who is-"

"…a wonderful person in love with another wonderful person?" Kris cut her off putting words in Kelly's mouth. "Definitely!"

"Come on, Kris, I'm being serious." Kris saw that Kelly really needed reassurance that on top of everything she wasn't going to be rejected for who she was.

"I was being serious, but let me rephrase that. You and Bree are two of the most important people in my life, and my best friends. I care about you, and I love you both dearly. Nothing else matters." Kris' smile was one of pure sincerity.

Kelly returned her smile feeling strangely uplifted, but also very relieved and grateful. Perhaps Kris was right. Maybe she had demanded too much too soon, and compounded the situation by being impatient. She never knew herself to have so many shortcomings. Then again, she had never been so crazy in love before. _Bree, I've been so unfair to you. _"Maybe you're right, Kris. I should wait until she gets a real chance to say how she feels before…deciding anything." _And I so hope you're right. _"I'm sorry for treating you the way I've treated you these past few days. It's just…No, there's no excuse." Kelly corrected herself. 

"I understand. I think that you were just a little jealous of me." Kris stated simply; then, almost immediately… "_Why_ were you jealous of me?" Kris moved in front of Kelly so she could look at her face. "Did you think I was interested in her? That I wanted her?" 

Kelly's eyes studied the wall behind Kris from corner to corner, trying to avoid eye contact due to her embarrassment. "Kelly?"

"Yes, all right…but only for a moment. I was being irrational I guess. But I know, I _know_ that you were only trying to get to know her better, and me too. It's just that you wanted to know so much about her, and I admit, for a while I couldn't decide what bothered me more; you asking me things about her, or you asking her yourself." Kelly covered her face with both hands. "God, I was horrible to you. I'm sorry, Kris." Kelly uncovered her face and looked directly into Kris' eyes. "Would you forgive me?"

"Kelly, you weren't that bad, and I already told you all is forgiven. But for the record, you are right. I only wanted to get to know her better, but you know how she is, how sometimes she can be a little inaccessible. So I asked you. I really didn't mean anything by it."

Kelly sighed loudly, still feeling terribly ashamed. "Don't worry about it, Kelly. Jealousy makes some people do and say unspeakable things that are unexpected and hardly forgivable. Things that made those people truly deserving of their own land in hell. Things-"

"Kris!"

"The point is I'll recover…eventually." Kris started to laugh and Kelly joined her, feeling much better than she had for the past two days.

"Thank you, Kris."

"What are friends for?"

"And _that _you are." They hugged each other. Kelly feeling blessed for having someone to stand by her in her darkest hour, and Kris feeling satisfied for having been able to help Kelly trade her tears for laughter, and doom for hope. 

* * *

The beautiful mansion and its landscape, a true testament of sophisticated taste and luxury, gave faith of the power of money. The atrocious dealings of shame and pain taking place inside that very mansion were also the result of that power. The voice of a man is only as thunderous as the strangled voice of the one he speaks over. Except the voices being quieted this night were not those of men, but of women that had been stripped of their last vestige of self worth and reduced to mere objects. Their souls sold to too many devils without their consent. From hell, to hell, to hell; they were delivered from prison, to the hands of strangers, and even death. Strangled voices indeed.

"Good evening, Warden." The young man opened the door for him as he always did. He recognized his face, but didn't remember his name. It didn't matter. He, as many others in the mansion, was there to serve him and his distinguished clientele. He wasn't important, none of them were, unless they did something wrong, and then they just became dead. 

"What's the word, Randy?" The Warden asked Miranda as soon as he reached her. She wasn't wearing her uniform but wearing casual clothes, like she was there to socialize when in reality she was there to guard. And guarding she was, the most valuable things in the mansion that night. The girls, the women, the whores, the pearls, or whatever other names the clients decided to call them. She just called them convicts. 

"Everything is in order. No complaints. Sir," She rushed to say when the Warden started to walk away. "…he is waiting for you in your office." The Warden groaned loudly and as his steps took him farther from her she heard him say something along the lines of him needing a swatter.

* * *

As soon as the Warden entered his office the sweet stench of his very expensive Cuban cigars filled his nostrils. Not only was the man in his office rude and arrogant, he also didn't respect boundaries. "Carl." 

The District Attorney turned from the window at the sound of his name without a hint of concern for having helped himself to the older man's property. "We have a situation." As was typical of him no pleasantries were spared, those were saved for the people whose opinion mattered or for when the occasion called for it. 

"I know. Your boy Tony called me." The Warden said taking a seat behind his desk and putting his cigars away in a drawer which he then proceeded to lock. 

"That creep! And he is _not_ my boy. I can't stand the sight of him. He is just a necessary evil." Gallagher started to pace the length of the office. "You have to have everything ready by Sunday."

"The girls are working as fast as they can. But you know, we haven't tested it yet, and I rather not do it inside, like the last time. We have to avoid the unnecessary heat."

"I can't get involve in that. Do you expect me to do everything for you?" The older man resisted the urge to insult him. After all, it wouldn't do well to get on the bad side of this man. So, he bit his tongue, for now. He also reminded himself that his back was not completely against the wall. With old age came wisdom, and his had made him prepare himself for this swim among these sharks. 

"No need, I already made some arrangements."

"Good. Another thing," He continued without pause. "…we need some fresh faces on the auction wall. You know, revamp the pool. We wouldn't want our clients to get tired of the service we provide. I'm starting to recognize some of them way too easily, and these are faces I don't need to remember."

"Sit down, Carl. You are giving me a headache." Carl sat down; there was no need for him to wear himself out. "You very well know that it is not easy to find girls that meet all of our requirements. But I'll tell Becker to look into the files from this last month to see if there are any prospects. Happy?" He couldn't care less if the other man was happy or not. He just wanted him off his back. 

"I'm just-"

A knock on the door cut short whatever he was going to say. The Warden gave the order to whoever it was to enter and the door was opened to reveal Tony, as unfashionable as ever. Carl Gallagher jumped out of his chair. "What are you doing here? Was I not clear enough the last time we spoke?" 

"Mr. Gallagher, you seem to be a little confused. I was invited here by the Warden himself. I have yet to develop the need to enjoy your company more than once a day." Gallagher couldn't think of anyone who could behave more like a snake than the man in front of him.

"That's right, Carl. I invited him. Remember the arrangement we were talking about before? Tony will be handling that. And since our business is concluded, would you give us some privacy, please?" The Warden said, savoring the opportunity to practically throw the other man out of his office.

Tony didn't even make the attempt to take a seat. He had dealt with people of this kind long enough to know he was not welcomed anywhere, just merely tolerated. The Warden opened a desk drawer and grabbed a light blue plastic case that he then handed to him. He opened it to inspect its content.

"That should be enough. Make sure to test it as soon as possible, and don't forget to let me know the results." 

"Tomorrow, I know exactly-"

"I'm not interested in who or where, just how. Understand?" The Warden gestured with his extended arm the way out, thus ending the conversation. 

Tony nodded his understanding and left without another word. He didn't take offense nor did he bother to even care; that's just the way things were. For everyone involved there was no friendship to speak of, no camaraderie, solidarity, and no trust; not even honor. The only thing keeping them together was the very lucrative business that would make them all a little richer. Forging dangerous affiliations that mirrored ticking bombs was also the power of money.

* * *

To be continued.

A/N: Things are going to start to get more interesting pretty soon, so stick around and be nice and leave feedback. Please!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thank you for your feedbacks. It is really nice to know how you are taking this. I wish more people would voice their opinion though...wink wink

This chapter is a little longer, so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Antonio Ramirez has been arrested a couple of times for possession, but never convicted. He doesn't own the warehouse he led you to yesterday. The owner is Lester Wolf, a suspected major drug dealer from San Francisco. The police have been after him for years but they can never gather enough evidence to put him out of business." Charles Townsend read from the pile of files in front of him. John Bosley, his colleague and friend, was sitting across from him also with a few files resting on his lap. 

"And now he's maybe trying to bring his dirty business to Los Angeles." Bosley commented.

"I'm afraid so, Bosley."

"Could he be the one who provided the drugs that killed the two prisoners?" 

"It's possible. I think you should go back to that warehouse today and see what kind of activity can be seen during the day." Charlie closed the file and put it aside.

"Of course. Charlie, what about those other license plates I told you about?"

"I'm still receiving information on some of them, but from the information I have so far I've already found a pattern. All the vehicles are registered under the names of very rich and prominent men, and a few of them are lawyers that work for District Attorney Gallagher." Bosley took the files on his lap and put them on Charlie's desk.

"The license plates I investigated shed the same results, but I'm not surprised, those cars were top of the line. And Charlie, you should have seen that mansion. Whoever owns it is really loaded." Bosley became pensive. "What could be happening in there? You don't suppose they are all involved in drug dealing, since Antonio Ramirez was there last night and he could be working for Lester." Bosley had been following Tony all day long and was intrigued with how a man like him could go from a warehouse that looked to be holding together thanks to cobwebs to a multimillion mansion full of riches. He couldn't believe that drug dealing was so weaving. 

"I find that unlikely. Drug dealing is a very competitive business and all these men are from Los Angeles. There's no much room to make a profit. But I have the feeling that whatever it is could be as bad, or even worse. As for the mansion itself I still haven't found who owns it. It's as if the paperwork had disappeared." Charlie was sure that Gallagher or any of the lawyers under him had somehow manipulated the paperwork to make sure the owner or owners could not be traced.

"We have to find a way to get in there if we are to find out what is going on." Bosley said eager to uncover the truth. 

"I'll make some calls and see what I can do." 

"Charlie, what about the contact for the Angels?" 

"Getting into position as we speak." Charlie saw that Bosley was very concerned about the three women that had become like a family to him and tried to reassure him, feeling exactly the same way. "Don't worry, Bosley. The Angels know how to take care of themselves, and I was serious when I said that I'll pull them out if necessary." 

"I know, Charlie. I just wish there wasn't so much concrete and steel between them and us."

"Me too, John, me too."

* * *

It was another sunny day in Los Angeles, perfect for swimming and enjoying all sorts of outdoors activities. And she would, except that she couldn't overcome the fact that she was in prison nor she could avoid doing what she was about to do. 

Walking around the basketball court Sabrina observed the women around her, trying to identify the marking characteristics that governed their small society. The point of her little social study was to find out who behaved like a lamb, and who like a predator. Once she did that, she then needed to find a way to become part of the predators' group, and she was not looking forward to doing so. _Thank you, Charlie Townsend._

Sabrina divided her dreaded task with a search of more important connotations. She discretely looked at the women, close and far, but there was no sign of the face she most wanted to see. However, it didn't take long for her to find some of the tough and ruthless women that proclaimed themselves the rulers of the rest. More accurately, they found her. The basketball hit Sabrina squarely on the chest, too hard to have been an accident. "Hey!" She protested as she saw three women approaching her. 

"Sorry, love, didn't see you there." The taller of the three said half smiling, in a clearly hypocrite way. A long scar marred the left side of her face, from the corner of her eye to the corner of her mouth. Her black pony tail reached her waist and her skin was the color of mocha. 

Sabrina knew they were testing the waters with her, needing to make her understand who was boss as early as possible. It was an understanding that for the sake of the case she could not reach. She picked up the ball from the floor. "If your eyesight is so bad maybe you shouldn't be playing basketball. It is a game of precision, you know. You wouldn't want to look like an inept out there." Sabrina countered with a smile as insincere as the one she had been given. She threw the ball back at the woman with only enough force to let her know that she was not going to be an easy mark.

The other woman caught the ball just in time to prevent it from hitting her on the face, which had lost its amused expression to be replaced by a frown. The other two women were also frowning at Sabrina, not liking at all that she was standing up to them. "Ooh, careful Rita, she's tough." 

"I tell you what, if you apologize right now for calling me inept, I won't have to break your little neck." As soon as she said it she threw the ball back at Sabrina trying to hit her on the chest again, but Sabrina swatted the ball away from them all putting an end to the annoying exchange. The other two women flanked Sabrina on either side. Around them, the other prisoners that were closest to them and saw what was happening, started to gather in a semi circle, close enough to see but far enough that it was clear that they didn't want to get involved. 

Kris and Kelly were in another section of the prison yard, trying to keep to themselves, discussing when and how to make contact again with Janet Eastwood who was in their line of view. Both noticed how little by little the other inmates started to walk, almost rush to the other side of the yard, including Janet. Wanting to find out what was going on they followed suit. The semi circle had grown too thick to allow them to pass through, so they decided to walk away from the crowd hoping to have a better point of view. Kelly saw that Janet had had the same idea and used the still unknown event as an excuse to go talk to her with Kris not far behind. "She is gonna get it now. I almost feel sorry for her."

"What?" Kelly asked Janet who directed the comment at her without looking away from whatever she was looking at.

"Elizabeth!" Kris pulled Kelly's arm to make her look in the direction of the basketball court. An 'Oh my God'almost escaped Kelly's lips when she saw Sabrina being surrounded by three women who apparently wanted to hurt her. She saw as one of them tried to unsuccessfully hit her with a basketball. Kelly looked at Kris who clearly shared her anguish. Neither could do anything about the situation if they wanted the charade to work. As Charlie had said, they needed to maintain their covers. But they had no idea how difficult it was going to be for them to not be there by their partner's side at that moment, and who knew how many other moments to come.

Sabrina glanced quickly at the ever growing crowd, doing a double take when she saw Kelly and Kris at the far side of it. She wasn't prepared for the rush of emotions that the sight of Kelly provoked in her, but she managed to mold them into a powerful determination that invigorated her. She turned her attention back to the menacing prisoner in front of her. "I'm not in the habit of apologizing for stating the truth." Sabrina said, standing her ground once more. 

Almost immediately Rita charged her with the intention of connecting her right fist to Sabrina's left cheek with enough force to break her jaw, but she wasn't prepared for the speed or the strength of the much thinner woman. Sabrina, who had been studying Rita's eyes, knew the precise moment the other woman was going to attack. She positioned herself sideways and bent her knees, at the same time forming the letter E of the sign language with her right hand as hard as she could and backed by the weight of her entire body she sent a precision blow that connected with the other woman's sternum, each one of her four knuckles hitting their target. Rita's fist lost its purpose halfway to Sabrina's face.

For a few moments nobody moved or said anything. They just watched as Rita bent down grabbing her chest, trying to catch her breath. Her face was completely red and it was obvious that she was in a lot of pain. All of a sudden, as if they were all one mind, the women looked from Rita to Sabrina who was still very alert and in a fighting stance. Everyone was surprised that she was able to practically neutralize Rita with just one blow, but not happy. For them it just meant that there was another bully they needed to watch out for. But Rita's companions were unhappy the most and once the initial shock wore off they charged Sabrina at the same time, each holding her firmly by one arm. 

Kelly felt a tight grip on her forearm and looked down to see that it was Kris holding her back for the second time. She knew what she needed to do, she knew she couldn't help Sabrina, but that was a conscious decision that her heart couldn't understand or wanted to obey. Kris and she had been amazed with Sabrina's prowess, but they weren't sure how she was going to get out of her current situation. _If they hurt her I'm going to kill them. The case be damned._

Rita finally regained her composure enough to become a threat again, especially with her friends holding on to a struggling Sabrina. No mattered how much she tried, she just couldn't get loose of their tight grip. Rita smiled like a devil about to rip off an angel's wings. "You shouldn't have done that. I'm going to make you pay for it until you beg me to stop, and then my friends will have a go." Rita started walking to her and Sabrina braced herself for what was coming, already planning her next defensive moves.

"Nobody touches her. Nobody! No one touches her." Rita and her two bully friends recognized the voice. Rita stopped in mid attack, but the others didn't let go of Sabrina.

The crowd of women started to move, making way for the woman who had spoken. Not only enough space for her to pass through but a human corridor so wide that it was as if the woman was infected with some fatal decease that no one wanted to catch. Her stride was ample thanks to her long legs, and the muscles of her arms glistened under the morning sun since her shirt had the sleeves ripped off. In fact, her entire body spoke of an enthusiasm for weight lifting, giving her an impressive posture; like an Amazon. Her brown hair was curly and long, and her eyes were dark and cold. Her skin was perfectly tanned. It was as if she was the permanent resident of some kind of gym and spa instead of being a convict like the rest of them.

She at last reached the trio of aggressors and their would be victim, not saying a word, just taking her time to look at Sabrina, like she was engraving her face into her memory. After what seemed like ages she spoke. "Ms. Lisa Meyer, I was hoping to meet you under better circumstances, but I see that Rita here couldn't wait to make your acquaintance." The woman threw a hard look at Rita making her shy away, and then at the other two still holding Sabrina who immediately released her.

"And now she knows me more than she wanted to." Sabrina's gutsy attitude didn't falter her.

"Now Lisa, don't think that just because I didn't let them beat you up today that I won't let them do it tomorrow." The woman said warning her. 

"And who are you? How do you know my name?" 

"I'm Renee and I know all. What you should learn is that in here I'm the law. Everyone has a place and some places are more important than others. Your place is yet to be decided." Renee walked closer to Sabrina but not in a menacing way. "Come talk to me tomorrow, around this time. I'll decide then." She turned around and left. Rita and the others followed her without the need to be told. The crowd was next, dispersing as if it had never been. 

Now that she was practically alone Sabrina finally allowed herself a moment of weakness letting out a sigh of relief. Her eyes desperately tried to find Kelly again, but she was gone. To contrast the positive effect seeing her for the first time that day had had, her absence sent a dagger to Sabrina's heart painfully wounding it. She wanted to believe that Kelly left because she had to and not because she didn't want to see her. Despite that thought she couldn't help feeling terribly abandoned.

* * *

"I can't believe she got away with that. Rita must be fuming like a rabid dog." Janet talked about the incident they all witnessed as if it was something of great importance and Kris had the impression that maybe it was. By the looks of it, it was not a common thing for anybody to stand up to that gang and she doubted that whoever did would still be around to tell the tale. Or maybe they were, in silence and submissive after a lesson painfully learned. She hated the fact that Sabrina was there to do just that. 

"She was lucky though, if Renee hadn't come when she did…" Janet trailed off sure that the rest was quite obvious. Kris listened to her and wondered how long it would take Janet to realize that she was the only one paying her any attention.

Force of habit took Kelly through the motions of walking, and the route came courtesy of her two companions because consciously, she couldn't let anything else into her mind at the moment. She was bombarding herself with questions that to her perceptions were being asked too late. Did they really know what they were getting themselves into? Were they prepared to face all the adversities? Did they consider how much danger they were going to be in? Was it really reasonable to be working apart and without backup? In a place like this of all places! Kelly decided that the answer to all those questions was a rotund no, but since they were already inside it didn't matter anymore. Except that it did matter and that's why the questions were too late. Not to mention the answers. 

Seeing Sabrina about to be hurt put the whole case into perspective for her. It put their whole relationship into perspective. Not only was she keen more than ever to solve the case as soon as possible, she also no longer cared if Sabrina didn't love her. Kelly had felt such fear for the woman she loved, fear of losing her with such finality, that she realized that she could live without her love, but not without her presence. She cast aside her plans of leaving the agency, of leaving Sabrina and the painful memory of a love not realized forever behind, because she now knew that the tall brunette was so deep inside of her that there was no place she could go where she could possibly escape her. If Sabrina indeed didn't return her love, she just would have to learn how to live sweetly wounded by her side because she needed her in her life. _Like I've been doing all this time, my love._

"…eager to go there, why is that?" Janet raised her eyebrows at Kris questioningly when the woman she knew as Elizabeth once again remained silent.

"Elizabeth doesn't react well to violence." Kris answered Janet while discretely pinching Kelly's thigh. "I always say that she must have a Mother Theresa complex, trying to help those in need." Kelly gathered by what little she heard that Janet was intrigued with her urge to go help Sabrina.

"Really? And yet you deceived people so you could steal their money. Ain't that a contrast?" 

"Yes, but there was no violence involved." Kelly responded curtly, not welcoming the other woman's pass of judgment, forgetting for a moment that she was innocent either way. 

In reality, she was upset with the woman for making her leave the yard after the fight ended. Janet, as all the rest did, lost interest in the situation once the matter was resolved, and started to leave the yard involving her and Kris in a conversation that took them away from Sabrina, and they reluctantly went with her. They were doing a job and Janet was part of the case they were investigating. Which meant Kelly couldn't show she cared, she couldn't run to Sabrina to make sure she was fine; she couldn't take her in her arms and ask for her forgiveness for not having been there by her side. The only thing she could do, was expected to do, was to not give a damn, and she felt trapped. Kelly laughed inwardly at the irony. Here she was in jail, but for all its walls and steel bars she was only a prisoner of her own lie; confined within the walls of pretense. 

Janet didn't react to the sudden curtness in Kelly's voice, perhaps due to a skin thickened by prison life. "That's fine and dandy, but in here playing the Good Samaritan can cost you dearly." 

"What I want to know is why the guards didn't intervene. Aren't they supposed to try and diffuse any potentially dangerous situation?" Kris asked Janet, bothered by the lack of security.

"Ha! Only a riot would make those bastards get their hands dirty, and it would only be to rescue their own necks. Disorderly conduct of that magnitude could only attract the wrong kind of attention, which they don't like around here. But as you may have noticed, these women are not riot people. Besides, that one is not worth it. I hear she's a murderer and no doubt she deserves all that comes her way. Anyway, I've got kitchen duty now. See ya around." 

Her hasty departure didn't allow Janet to see the reaction her words provoked. Kris squeezed Kelly's hand to keep her from saying anything that could jeopardize their investigation. Kelly looked at Kris relenting, and took a deep breath to calm her anger. "Let it go, Kelly. Remember that you have to work with her to find out what she knows." 

"I know." Kelly said grinding her teeth. Several deep breaths later they both reported to be assigned their duties.

* * *

Chief guard Becker neared the opened cell that at the moment looked like a conference room. In the middle of the group, comfortably sitting on her bed was Renee. "Leave us." At her words the small group of women immediately left, sensing the guard's anger. Once they were completely alone Becker addressed Renee. "I thought we had an agreement?"

"We do." Renee answered simply. 

"Then, what the hell were your girls doing? Didn't you explain to them what I wanted?" Renee stood up, towering over the other woman.

"I think that _that_ was precisely the problem. I guess Rita took to heart being replaced so soon." The explanation for the behavior of the rogue convict only served to make Becker even angrier.

"I don't give a rat's ass if she cries herself to sleep over this. Just keep her away from Meyer, or I swear you'll all pay the consequences."

"Now look, Becker-"

"No, you look, Renee. Whatever power you have around here it's because I gave it to you and _I _can take it away. So don't mess this up. Keep Rita away from Lisa Meyer." One final angry look to make her point was directed at Renee before she left the jail cell.

* * *

To be continued. 

A/N: Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter.

A/N: If you would like to discuss this story with other readers or me, the author, go to my forum. Go to my profile and click on My Forums. It is called, Creativity Unchained: Behind The Scenes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This story might be in jeopardy.** I've map the story line and I must say it is quite long and I'm not sure if it is going to be worth it to finish it, at least not at the demanding pase of fanfictionnet. What I mean is that there are a couple of hundred people reading it, but like four reviewing. If you don't demonstrate you're interested in the story, why should I? I know I promised I would finish it and I will, but I might do it just for my own entertainment and not post anything else. I'm grateful for the people who reviewed, I won't dismissed them, but as a writer I need validation, I'm sincere, and everyone here who is a writer feels the same way. **If I can put the effort for days to deliver a well writen story, why can't you take 30 seconds to leave me a note**. ('Hurry up and post the next chapter' is not a review). If you get turned off by this, I'm sorry, but put the shoe on the other foot and try and understand how I feel. Please, I ask for so little, and **I promise you, you don't want to miss what's coming**. Forgive me for my forwardness, (is that even a word?), but I've been feeling disappointed and that doesn't help my muse at all.

**So please, leave me a note and show you care.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Lester Wolf observed the picture in front of him, contemplating its meaning with cruel detachment for he only saw the lucrative side of it, dismissing completely the sound of shattering lives around him. He had grown deaf to it a long time ago. The young men were sprawled around the small warehouse submerged in their own worlds and oblivious to reality. Calmer now than their initial reaction to the drug they had been given, they rested, quietly murmuring to all and to no one about their individual fantasies. Lester was having a fantasy of his own, one in which he became very powerful and very rich with each foolish soul that would acquire the drug from him so they could build their own world to escape their miserable lives. 

"I think they got it right this time, eh, Mr. Wolf?" Tony said enthusiastically, already imagining the large sums of money that would soon fill his pockets. "And this Sunday, when they deliver the rest we can start distribution immediately. These guys," He pointed behind him with his thumb not even looking at them. "…they know the territory already and the clientele. We'll make profits in no time."

"But can they be trusted?" Lester asked from his chair, taking another draft from his cigarette.

"The trip they are taking right now is your insurance. Once they are hooked on the stuff there will be nothing they wouldn't do for another shot. Not to mention we need the propaganda." 

"This one will be a success, a drug that takes away your inhibitions and heightens your capacity to feel pleasure, with just a hint of hallucinogens. It's beautiful. With the cost of making it so low and the high price of novelty, I'll make a fortune." 

The light blue plastic case rested on top of a rusty desk and its opened lid showed that there was one shot left. Tony reached inside taking it and examined the clear yellowish liquid inside the syringe. "Don't you mean _we'll _make a fortune, Mr. Wolf?" Lester merely nodded, as if agreeing out loud would trap him in an unbreakable promise. Tony took the syringe and inserted it in his arm emptying its content and readied himself for sensations never before experienced by him. Lester shook his head again, but this time it was to show his disapproval. Tony saw his gesture.

"Just this time, to see what I'm missing." 

"That's the difference between you and me, Tony. I don't need to know, and that's why I'm the boss." 

"Whatever you say." Tony acquiesced already starting to feel the effects of the drug.

* * *

Bosley lost count of how many times he had changed his sitting position after hours of surveillance, trying to keep his legs' circulation going. His car phone rang and he picked it up welcoming the distraction. "Hello, Charlie."

"Bosley, how is the stakeout going, anything yet?" 

"That's a definitive yes. When I first arrived I went to the warehouse and it was empty so I went inside. Aside from some old chairs, a desk and a couple of sofas the place is completely empty. It seems to be just a meeting point. Then I heard a couple of cars being parked outside and I hardly had time to exit the warehouse through a back door before I was caught." Bosley explained his near miss without taking his eyes off of the warehouse.

"Who was it, Bosley?"

"It was Tony, Charlie, along with six young men. I returned to my car and took a couple of shots of Tony's car in front of the warehouse with my camera. But that's not all. About ten minutes later Lester Wolf showed up. I took several pictures of him too."

"Did they bring anything with them? Any bags or something that would indicate they are there to deal drugs?" 

"Not that I could see." 

"All right, Bosley, you stay put in case anything else happens. In the meantime I'll contact our client to give him a status report and also to ask him if he can help with something that I have in mind. Call me as soon as you have something new."

"You got it, Charlie." Hanging up Bosley noticed that the shade he had parked under was starting to abandon him, as did his breakfast, but he didn't dare think about his comfort knowing his colleagues were going through much worse. 

* * *

Kelly entered the prison's kitchen less than enthusiastic. _Why does it always have to be the kitchen? _She thought remembering her onion pilling days when they had to work undercover at a military training camp. She made her way to Janet who was trying to organize all the discarded food trays, with dirty plates and utensils, so she could start washing them. "Need any help with that?" Janet turned around to face her, momentarily surprised with the offer.

"You _are _a Good Samaritan." 

"Actually, I pulled kitchen duty. Believe me, if it were up to me I wouldn't come near here not even to eat." It hadn't been easy, but somehow Kelly managed to go back to her 'buddy buddy' attitude towards Janet, putting behind her Janet's misguided comments about Sabrina. 

"I don't have any problems believing that. What about your cousin?"

"Laundry. She was even less happy." 

"I don't have a problem believing that either. Just think how the toilet scrubber feels and you'll feel much better. Here, take those trays and bring them to the big sink." Kelly did as told; making faces of disgust since the food smelled worse cold than it did hot. Janet stared at her, like realizing something for the first time.

"You are staring. Did I get any of this stuff on my face?" Kelly asked Janet when she felt scrutinized. 

"No, your face is fine. In fact, is perfect." She didn't know why she had let the last comment escape her mouth, but she happened to believed it true. "You remind me of Sandy." At the mention of Sandy's name Kelly decided to forget about the remark that sounded suspiciously like a compliment or even a come on. 

"Who's Sandy?" 

"Nobody, forget it." The door threatened with being closed faster than it had been opened and Kelly had to think fast to keep that from happening. 

"Usually, when someone has that look in their eyes when mentioning someone's name, it means that _that_ someone is far from being a 'nobody'. Who is she?" Kelly's voice was both soft and inviting.

"She _was _my cellmate and my friend." 

"Was?" Janet didn't answer; she just went to get more dishes. "Is she free now?" Kelly knew the truth, which made her _acting _difficult because it made her feel like she was perversely toying with the other woman.

"She is free of this damn inferno, of these puppeteers and their farce, but she didn't leave through the gate." Janet saw the other woman's confusion and added, "She's dead. Murdered." 

Kelly again had to fake her reaction but she didn't her condolences. "I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm sorry for your loss." Janet didn't say anything and Kelly suspected that she was not over Sandy's death yet. "How was she killed, and what did you mean by 'these puppeteers and their farce'?"

"It will take you a while, but soon you will learn that in this prison things are not as you might expect."

"Like before, when the guards couldn't care less about an inmate being beat up by three other inmates?" Kelly offered as a way of example, still upset about what had happened, but not showing it.

"You're catching on." Janet was starting to see how smart the other woman was. "The problem is that in here if you know too little, that can cost you a lot, but if you know too much, it could cost you your life." Kelly noticed that Janet was speaking almost in a hush even though they were alone, like there was no place they could be safe and no one who could be trusted. 

"Is that what happened to Sandy? She knew too much? Janet, do you know who murdered her?" 

"Hey! Get the Warden's lunch ready." Kelly and Janet both jumped when Miranda, the prison guard, barked her orders at them. Janet spotted the tray of food that was always specially prepared for the Warden and went to check it out.

"This is quite cold, it has to be reheated." Janet told Miranda and then nodded at Kelly who proceeded to do the task.

"He just came in. Just get it ready as soon as possible. I'll be back in five minutes." Janet gave Miranda's back a two finger military salute as the guard walked away. She then went to inspect Kelly's progress, but when she saw what Kelly was doing she ran to her in a state of panic.

"Elizabeth, turn it off!" Janet didn't wait for Kelly to react to her demands and shoved her out of the way turning all the stove buttons off, and getting the pans off of it. Then, she pulled Kelly farther away still. 

"What? What's happening?" Kelly asked not understanding what she did wrong.

"You almost kill us both, _that's_ what's happening. That stove is very old, the gas line too. When they remodeled this place the old stove still worked so they left it, but now that gas line regulator's valve is defective and it can't be opened. If we do, the kitchen fills with gas very rapidly. All you need then is a spark and the whole kitchen goes off." Janet grabbed Kelly's face to make her look in the direction of the other stoves that also operated with gas and the gas cylinders that were in one corner. "And I mean the whole kitchen. Not to mention the basement where the gas tank for that old thing is." Kelly looked at Janet wide eyed understanding completely.

"Sorry. But Janet, why don't they fix it?" 

"Like I said, the gas tank for that stove is in the basement. I have a strong feeling they don't want anybody to go down there, and it is not like we need it fixed." She pointed to the other stoves to make her point. Kelly thought about what she was just told and made a mental note to tell Kris who was the one that could go close enough to the basement to investigate thanks to her laundry duties.

"I guess we won't chance turning on any of the other stoves to reheat the Warden's lunch." Before Janet could answer Miranda came back to the kitchen. Without saying a word Janet served the lunch and gave it to the guard wondering why her watch was in such a hurry. Kelly looked at Janet amused. "I guess that answers that." 

"Yep. Let's finish with these dishes." Janet told Kelly who hoped they could also finish their prior conversation.

* * *

Bosley's car had become too hot for him to be in it, so he decided to follow the ever retreating shade to a spot inconspicuous enough from where he could continue his surveillance. All of a sudden Lester came out of the warehouse rushing to his car and looking around like a common thief. He didn't notice Bosley, or the fact that he was being photographed. Bosley waited, expecting Tony and the other men to also leave the condemned looking building at which point he needed to decide what to do. Lester was gone, so he couldn't follow him, but the idea of having to tail Tony again was not appealing to him. 

Twenty minutes went by and nobody else came out of the building so Bosley decided to venture a peek. But two steps he had taken when yet another car parked in front of the warehouse. _Boy, this place gets more people than the cafeteria on the corner. _Bosley readied his camera for the new arrival and was surprised to see that it was a woman. Between his surprise and her quick step he couldn't take the snapshot so he took one of her license plate instead. 

After just a minute, the woman came out of the warehouse in pretty much the same fashion as Lester had done before, but still no one else followed her outside. Bosley did manage to take her picture this time and saw as she speeded away. Putting his camera back in is car Bosley crossed the street and went to the back door that had been his salvation earlier. He opened it slowly and silently, concentrating on listening for any noises coming from the inside, but there were none. What he saw sent an almost paralyzing shock to his spine and he felt his blood rushing to his feet, leaving him with ghost-like features. 

Charles Townsend picked up the phone after the first ring but didn't have a chance to say hello when Bosley started talking. "Charlie, Lester is gone, and then some woman showed up but the others are still inside. When I saw no movement I went to check it out and…" Bosley trailed off, the impact of what he had seen was still quite fresh.

"What are they doing, Bosley?" Charlie could hear the agitation in Bosley's voice.

"They're dead, Charlie. They are all dead." 

"What? How?" Charlie asked, getting a little agitated himself. 

"By the look of things I'd say it was drugs, there were syringes all over the place. It was horrible. There was blood coming out of their eyes, noses and ears, and some white stuff out of their mouths…But I don't think it was an overdose. Why would they want to kill those men?"

"I also don't believe Tony would allow himself to be a victim of his own ploy." Charlie added. 

"Maybe they were trying some new drug but ended up having the wrong effect. There was a light blue plastic case that has a serial number on it. I took it to run the number, it may help us find out where the drugs are coming from, because if they were trying them that means they are not the ones producing them." Bosley reasoned.

"We are going to have to let the police discover what's inside that warehouse on their own. If we get them involve now we risk jeopardizing the Angels' investigation. Head back here with the photos and the plastic case and I'll follow up on that. I have another assignment for you."

"I'm on my way." Bosley got in his car and drove away looking at the warehouse reflected on his rearview mirror. While he was sitting outside, seven people had lost their lives and there had been nothing he could do to stop it. He thought of the three friends they called Angels and prayed that he wouldn't be late for them when it counted.

* * *

Sabrina read the name on the door and groaned audibly. She was sure it was not a coincidence that the job assigned to her was to clean the main offices, one of which was Becker's, the very office she was now in front of. The only positive was that she was also in a good position to do some detective work, and the Warden's office was the next door over. So in an ironic way, she was lucky to be so unlucky. Sabrina knocked on the closed door as she had been instructed to do and waited. "Come on in." Becker's voice ordered. Sabrina took a deep breath before letting herself in.

"I'm here to clean your office." Becker just looked at her. Her face was serene and didn't demonstrate the traits of the night before. Neither the lust nor the fury she had unleashed on Sabrina. Green eyes continued contemplating the brunette without a discernible purpose, traveling over her body downwards and back up again. 

Sabrina was growing quite uncomfortable with the situation. Not wanting to have a new confrontation with the guard she chose to end the stare contest between them. She grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor still feeling the eyes of the other woman on her. Becker got up from her chair and went to stand right behind Sabrina. "I need you to clean the tops of the file cabinets, my desk and chair, the window, my sofa…You know, be thorough." The instructions were given in a non demanding way. Sabrina looked around the room and saw that the place was not that dirty to begin with, but she had no choice.

"Right." The redhead went to lean against the door and very discretely snaked her hand to the door knob locking it. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Lisa, about last night. I'd like to apologize for what I said. I sometimes lose my temper." Her tone was very casual, but Sabrina could smell the deceit from a mile away. Becker walked from the door to the edge of her desk and Sabrina straightened her posture in alertness. "That was not how I wanted things to start between us."

"There is _no_ us I just want to serve my sentence without any trouble." Sabrina kept her tone neutral still trying to avoid a confrontation.

"But that is exactly what I'm referring to. After your trial, if you're found guilty, you'll be here for a very long time and I can make your time here easier. You just don't know the benefits of having me on your side." Sabrina ignored the redhead's eerie sincerity and went back to work. "I'm going to help you understand." Sabrina saw out of the corner of her eye as Becker sat back down on her chair and started to read through a file but she didn't trust her apparent retreat. 

After a long while of sweeping, moping and furniture cleaning, Sabrina was almost done. She was now concentrating on cleaning the glass window that faced the prison's yard. From there she could see the basketball court and was reminded of the altercation she had with Rita, and of Renee and how she had told her to go see her the next day so she could decide what her place would be. Sabrina wondered what that meant exactly and what would entail to ensure that she ended up in the _place_ she needed to be. Kelly became her next thought when she remembered her face in the crowd. Two days had gone by since she last spoke to her or heard her voice. Two days since she had been told that she was loved but robbed of the opportunity to say it back. She was literally living hours of desperation because she knew Kelly thought that her silence meant rejection when the reality was that she loved Kelly so much that her heart didn't fit inside her chest anymore and her body trembled with the passion she so longed to share. But she hadn't been able to tell Kelly the truth and in its stead misinterpretation reigned, like a perfect lie that could end it all before it could have the chance to even begin.

Still lost in her reverie, Sabrina was barely starting to register the soft romantic music that permeated the office when Becker grabbed her hand, stopping the side to side motion on the glass window that she was absently doing. "Are you tired, Kitten?" Sabrina tried to free her hand and move away from Becker who was slightly pressing her body against her back, but the redhead halted her actions. "Easy now, take it easy." The guard's lips were close to Sabrina's ear and they spoke softly, like trying to calm down a temperamental child. Becker let go of Sabrina's hand and took the cloth from it throwing it away.

"Listen, I-" Sabrina tried again but she was immediately hushed. Becker tested the softness of Sabrina's hair running her fingertips through the straight locks, and then brought both of her hands up to the brunette's shoulders, massaging them sensually as she breathed Sabrina in. 

* * *

On the other side of Becker's closed door an ear was flattened against its surface. The music had lured the scarred woman who was now trying to make out the words being spoken inside the office; words that once were only for her.

* * *

It was an impossible situation that her colleagues and she hadn't planned for and Sabrina needed to make a decision about the best course of action. If she reacted the way she wanted to and repelled the other woman's advances, she risked becoming the target of a worse kind of harassment, punishment, or even solitary confinement, and that was definitely going to interfere with her job. On the other hand, going along with her demented idea of loving companionship was not something Sabrina wanted to explore either. There was just no telling how far things could go before they had a chance to solve the case. All of a sudden Becker turned Sabrina around and caressed her face with the back of her right hand. "People like you and me, we don't belong here, but since we _are_ here, shouldn't we stick together?" Becker's hand traveled down Sabrina's throat, slowly making its way to the valley of her breasts and debating whether or not to go beyond the barrier Sabrina's shirt button presented. "Shouldn't we take care of each other? I want to take care of you, and I ask for so little in return." Sabrina was about to let her know her answer with a little crippling of the wandering hand when Becker's next words made her change her mind. "I'm willing to take things at your pace, Kitten." 

* * *

_I'm gonna make sure your 'kitten' loses each one of her nine lives. _Rita thought, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white, and she left, unable to stand Becker's betrayal anymore.

* * *

If Sabrina had learned something from her time at the police academy it was the beauty of reverse psychology. Becker had given the solution to her inner debate when she declared her willingness to relent some of her power. It would still require some sacrifice on her part, Sabrina knew, but she doubted the investigation was going to last long enough for things to escalate to the ultimate consequence. When Becker's green eyes and right thumb concentrated on her lips, Sabrina braced herself for the first imminent sacrifice. "You are so beautiful, Lisa." The tall redhead reached for Sabrina's waist softly pulling the slender body to her and then started to slowly close the distance between Sabrina's lips and her own. Her other hand went to Sabrina's neck holding her in place as soft, warm lips descended upon Sabrina's with firm determination. The kiss was not harsh and demanding, but it wasn't shy either since Becker's control over her desire was not absolute. Too soon the unresponsive lips she was kissing became insufficient and the tip of Becker's tongue started to seek entrance so she could tenderly explore Sabrina's mouth. 

The kiss was interrupted by a knock on the door and Sabrina was relieved she hadn't been the one to stop it, giving the impression she hadn't been truthful in her acceptance of their deal. "Who is it?" Becker asked through clenched teeth still holding Sabrina in her arms. 

"It's Miranda. The Warden wants to see you in his office right away."

"I'll be right there." Becker finally let go of Sabrina reluctantly. "You are precious, Kitten." She said caressing Sabrina's cheek again, then she turned around and left the office. 

As soon as Becker exited the office Sabrina cleaned her mouth with her sleeve, walking to the door and locking it again. She went straight to the desk drawers and looked through them as thoroughly and as fast as she could. She didn't know how long the woman that had become her own personal nightmare would be gone and with every passing second the risk of being caught grew greater. 

There was a big, red envelope in the big drawer and Sabrina opened it. It was full of photographs. They were headshots of young, beautiful women, with their hair and makeup done, but not in an extravagant way. Sabrina had seen only a few photos when she noticed that they were all wearing the same thing; a cerulean blue silk blouse. She was reaching the last of the photos when she recognized a couple of faces. They were the missing women Bosley had shown them back at the office when they were discussing the case. She knew she had found another piece of the puzzle, she just didn't know what it meant yet. A warning in the form of a tingling sensation running along her spine let her know that her time was running out. Sabrina replaced the photos and the envelope to their place, and then she gathered all the cleaning tools and left. Now she just needed to find a way to share the information she had discovered with Kelly and Kris.

* * *

To be continued... 

**A/N: Don't forget about me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I want to thank every one who reviewed. Your comments help me a lot when you give me details of what you liked because they give me an idea of what is working or not. However, there are things that can't be changed because the story needs them. I really appreciate your input. Keep them coming please because I'll need them since we are not even half way there. 

Someone said something about the characters being too evil. I should warn you, they are just starting, so prepare yourselves. Another thing, another reviewer said my characters were too pretty. I described them to give you an idea of how they look like, but the only one I specified to be beautiful is Becker. I must confess that her harassment of Sabrina was bad enough. I didn't want to make her ugly as well. I guess I was going for the 'hot villainess'. What do you think? I described Renee as 'Amazon like' to help you understand that she is intimidating and why she was the leader of the prison gang. Rita is scarred so, I don't find that pretty. Janet Eastwood is really up to your imagination...I don't know, what are your thoughts?

* * *

Enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The waitress walked gracefully through the elegantly dressed tables, perfectly balancing the content of the small tray she carried on her right hand. The client she was servicing was a regular of the classy restaurant, so much so that he didn't even have to order his drink anymore, the waitress already knew what he wanted; Brandi on the rocks, like almost every Friday for the past year or so. The nervousness he used to cause her had faded away thanks to the routine she was also a part of. "Here you go, sir." The waitress placed one glass in front of the elegant man and the other in front of his companion whom she served the same kind of drink.

"Thank you, Jenny." He said politely to her and she smiled at him, taking her leave.

"Pretty girl. I see that being the District Attorney has more advantages than I realized."

"I come here often for a drink. It's convenient, being so close to my office and a man in my position has to find ways to relax. But I have to say that having such a beautiful woman bringing me my drinks is a nice bonus. So I guess you're right, I'm living the life, my friend, I'm living the life." Carl Gallagher said taking a sip from his glass. 

One of the other waitresses was walking their way escorting two gentlemen, one of which Gallagher knew as the personal assistant to the Mayor of Los Angeles. The other man he had never seen before, but he was familiar with his type. By the expensive suit he was wearing and the shiny, also very expensive shoes, to the gold watch, he could tell the man belonged in the same league as the wealthy men he had been doing business with lately. "Good afternoon, Mr. Benson. What brings you here?" He greeted as soon as the other man was within earshot letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Mr. Gallagher, what a surprise to find you here. How's everything?" Kristopher Benson returned the DA's pleasantries. 

"I can't complaint. Miss, would you give us a minute?" The waitress nodded and left them alone. "Carl Gallagher." He introduced himself to the unknown man accompanying Benson, eager to learn his name and if possible his business.

"Oh sorry, District Attorney Carl Gallagher, this is Thomas Sheridan, and we are here to celebrate." Benson announced in high spirits. Thomas Sheridan shook Gallagher's hand and then the hand of the other man sitting at the table with him.

"Mark Webster. I work for Mr. Gallagher." The young man offered simply.

"Pleased to meet you both." The salt and pepper colored hair and mustache of the man spoke of youth long time gone but his manners spoke of years well spent.

"Celebrating what? If you don't mind my asking." Gallagher asked the question trying to bring the conversation back to what he wanted to know.

"Well, Mr. Sheridan here has just become the main sponsor for the Mayor's re-election campaign. With his help we'll be able to launch a campaign that will overwhelm the competition, practically guaranteeing the Mayor's triumph come Election Day." 

"That's right, and he better win or he'll have to get me my money back." Thomas Sheridan's laughter was inappropriately loud for the restaurant's ambience, but fortunately he quieted down quickly.

"Excuse me, sir, are you Mr. Benson?" Benson turned around at the mention of his name and nodded his confirmation. "You have a phone call." Jenny, the waitress who had served Gallagher earlier, informed him.

"Would you excuse me? I'll be right back." Benson left to answer the phone call guided by the waitress. 

"Why don't you sit down while you wait, Mr. Sheridan?" The wealthy man sat down accepting Gallagher's invitation. "Tell me, have you always been interested in politics?" 

"Not really, this is quite new for me. But when a man like me reaches a certain age and finds himself with so much money, especially one with no wife and thank God no kids, finding interesting ways of investing it becomes like a hobby. A friend of mine suggested investing in the Mayor's campaign and I figured the man has done a good job so far, so I thought it would be a good investment. Of course, it is a very boring investment that doesn't necessarily guarantee to make it worth my while but, it's not like I have many choices." Sheridan related his misfortune while constantly playing with his mustache, as if the gesture was somehow a stamp of sophistication. 

"I understand exactly what you mean, Mr. Sheridan, and perhaps it was fate that we ended up meeting here today." Gallagher's voice became overtly pleasant, like trying to make his words convincing and alluring at the same time. 

"Oh?"

"I happen to know other men with your exact same situation, men of your stature and class, who were also in need of an outlet for their, shall we say, still impetuous nature. I have found a way for them to have that outlet, and I think I can do the same for you. Personally, I think there's no reason for a man to be deprived of the pleasures life has to offer, no matter his age. Don't you agree?" While he talked, Gallagher's companion kept an eye out for Benson's return knowing very well where the conversation was going and not wanting his boss to be caught off guard.

"I agree completely but, is it rewarding? Because I'll tell you one thing, I do enjoy life's pleasures; the more the better."

"I assure you, it is very rewarding. Here." Gallagher handed the other man what looked like a presentation card. "Go to that address tomorrow afternoon at one o'clock and you'll be able to see for yourself. But I suggest you don't mention this to good Mr. Benson or anybody else for that matter. This is a very exclusive club I'm telling you about and we are very protective of our privacy, which you'll enjoy too should you decide to join us." Mark Webster cleared his throat signaling Kristopher Benson's approach.

"Don't you worry at all, your secret is safe with me, and I'll definitely be there tomorrow. Yes sir." Thomas Sheridan assured them lowering his voice conspiratorially.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Sheridan. Are you ready to go celebrate?" Benson said excusing himself.

"More than ready. Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure." Without saying another word the two men left to their own table.

"Do you think it was wise to invite that man to the mansion? What if he doesn't keep his word?" Gallagher looked at his subordinate and thought that for a man who was such a smart prosecutor he had no vision.

"It is not only wise, it is perfect. Involving the Mayor's main campaign sponsor in the dealings at the mansion will put him in our pockets, at which point we'll make him back out of his sponsorship. And he will keep his word because if he tries to make trouble all I have to do is call my friend at the police department and he'll back me up when I explain that it was all a set up to catch men in the act of participating in such illegal activity. Sheridan will be so busy trying to keep himself out of jail that he won't have time to be pointing any more fingers." Gallagher explained the evil plan satisfied with its simplicity. 

"What if he doesn't participate in the auction?"

"It doesn't matter. Once he sets foot on the mansion he is going to have a hard time proving otherwise." 

"You really want the Mayor out of office, don't you?"

"Let's just say that his contender and I see eye to eye much better." The District Attorney lifted his glass prompting the other man to do the same and they silently toasted to the triumph they envisioned for themselves. 

* * *

John Bosley turned off the engine of his car and leaned forward so his eyes could see all the way to the top of the tower that was at the center of the immense mansion. He shook his head not understanding the need rich people had to demonstrate the size of their fortunes with extravagant possessions. And he had seen extravagant before, but this man… "What does he need a tower for? Hey buddy! The French are not coming."

Bosley walked to the front door, briefcase in hand, and rang the bell. He waited patiently for an answer while thinking about the best way to broach the topic he needed to discuss with the man he was there to see. When Charlie received the rest of the information about the license plates a name jumped at him and he decided to try and get inside information about the mysterious mansion Tony had led Bosley to. That is if the man in question wanted to cooperate. Charlie had given Bosley the assignment since the man was yet another person who wasn't permitted to get acquainted with Charles Townsend's face. But the man knew of Charlie because he had sent him to jail once and then helped him to straighten his ways even though they never met. And straighten his ways he did, becoming a successful business man, keeping his nose clean, until now. 

Finally, the door was opened and the butler greeted him. "Hi, I'm John Bosley and I'm here to speak to Mr. Anderson." The butler raised an eyebrow at him as if asking, 'How dare you?' "Tell him that Charles Townsend sent me." Bosley felt the need to add. At this the butler let him in.

"Follow me." 

Bosley was led to a modest living room and told to wait. He looked around and surmised that the room was an informal living room. It had to be in a mansion like that. Still, it was a luxurious living room for a place like the suburbs. "Mr. Bosley?"

"Oh, good afternoon, Mr. Anderson."

"You say that Charles Townsend sent you. Why?" _Well, good afternoon Mr. Bosley. How are you? No? _Bosley thought to himself not really a fan of impoliteness. 

"That's right. He wanted me to talk to you to make you a deal."

"Why would I want to make a deal with Mr. Townsend?" Mr. Anderson, a man in his fifties, took a seat being very careful with his very expensive suit, but didn't offer one to Bosley so he remained standing.

"Because we have evidence that implicates you in the dealings that go on inside a certain mansion not too far from here." Bosley noticed that the man became immediately nervous even though he was trying to hide it.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do and like I said we have evidence that you had been there. Obviously whatever is going on there is far away from being legal. So the deal is this. You agree to give a statement about everything that happens in that mansion, with names and all, and Charlie will do everything in his power to minimize the consequences coming to you for your participation." During his speech Bosley saw the other man's defiance deflate and he dared to sit down, not feeling as intimidated. 

"You have no idea what you are talking about. If you want to find out what is going on there you better find another way because I'm not getting myself in that position."

"Oh but you see, we have others to talk to," Bosley took a folder out of his briefcase to demonstrate that indeed they had other people they could interrogate, even though it was a ruse. "…but correct me if I'm wrong. Someone else talks and they get the deal, and next time you see me it would be to escort you to prison. I don't think they have this kind of furniture there. Charlie wanted to cut you a break because of your past history." Mr. Anderson frowned at Bosley, not happy with his audacity, but had to admit that he hadn't thought that far ahead. He knew of others that were not as strong willed as he was and if someone was going to say anything it'd better be him. However, he found the deal he was being offered to be lacking.

"Very well, Mr. Bosley. Tell Mr. Townsend that I'm willing to talk, but only if he can guarantee me immunity. I am not going back to jail. Not even for a minute."

"I don't know if that is going to be possible-" 

"Make it possible or I won't talk. And make it fast before I change my mind and find a better way to wash my hands clean of this mess." The rich man threatened, but he knew well that he was better off getting the immunity so he could escape the long arm of the law than breaking it further and making things worse. He walked away without waiting for an answer.

"I'll give Charlie your message." Bosley said to his back. The butler was by Bosley's side in a second ready to escort him out. _I'm coming, Largo._

* * *

It was dinner time and Kelly was hard at work in the kitchen, serving plate after plate of food to the never ending line of prisoners. She had long ago stopped looking at their faces. It was not like they were going to say 'thank you' with a polite smile. She only saw their hands, holding the food trays and moving along like the everyday routine had taught them. The next empty plate came along; waiting to be filled with the not so precious supper and Kelly went to serve it when she stopped the transfer of food in mid progress. _Those hands…_Kelly looked up immediately and found herself face to face with Sabrina. Neither said a word but they needn't to for their eyes were speaking volumes on their behalf. Of course, no resolution to their situation could be possibly reached that way, but one message came through loud and clear, one that they both took notice of. They missed each other. 

Sabrina smiled at Kelly and sent her a quick wink to stimulate her motor functions again. Kelly reacted immediately serving Sabrina her food and saw as she left to sit at a table without paying her any more attention. Their encounter lasted about five seconds, but it was intense enough to rattle Kelly who just wanted to reach out and lose herself in Sabrina's arms. Instead, she was reaching inside herself for the strength to endure.

Rita, and the two women who had tried to beat Sabrina up, were sitting at a corner table. There was plenty of food still on their plates, but they were not interested in eating at the moment. From where they sat they could easily see Sabrina's every movement and they were watching her; like a predator watches a prey before it attacks. After a while, something peculiar caught Rita's attention and she scoffed loudly. _This will be easier than I thought. Revenge is sweet. _"Hey you two, check it out." Rita said to her two companions, pointing out what the object of her ire was doing at that moment.

"What?" It was obvious to Rita that her allies were not as observant as she was.

"Looks like Becker's new plaything has her eye on someone else." The women finally noticed that Sabrina was paying more attention to the beautiful brunette behind the kitchen counter than she did her own plate.

"What are you gonna do, Rita?" 

"Yeah, when are we gonna get that bitch?" Three pair of eyes rested on Sabrina at the uttering of the insult.

"Patience, we have to wait for Renee's decision tomorrow. If Renee doesn't accept her in the group we'll have a free pass at her. And I have an idea of how to make sure she doesn't get accepted." Rita could hardly wait for the chance to repay her rival for humiliating her.

"What if Renee says that she's okay?" The scar on her face made Rita's glare more menacing. She was obviously not happy with that notion.

"Then, we'll have to make her membership a short one." Malice poured out of her every pore.

* * *

From the other side of the rudimentary dinning room Kris witnessed the trio's interest in her partner and she didn't need to hear what they were saying to know that Sabrina was in trouble. The blonde Angel made the resolution that before the day was over she was going to warn her friend.

* * *

Miranda placed a stack of files on Becker's desk and then took a seat across from her. Becker judged the quantity by the height of the stack and found it to be an unsatisfying number. "Are these all?"

"All the ones that qualify, yes." Miranda answered shrugging her shoulders. Becker started leafing through the files, looking at the women that had been chosen to become part of the auction wall as per Carl Gallagher's request, with not even a hint of remorse. Her eyebrows almost became one as she suddenly frowned.

"Did Cain put you up to this?" The redhead said becoming a bit upset. Miranda let her smirk answered the question. "There's no way I'm going to put her on that wall, ever, regardless of who gives the order." Becker took the file which label read 'Lisa Meyer' and put it inside her desk drawer.

"It's a shame. She could have brought in a lot of money." The other guard couldn't help taking the taunting a little further, but Becker just ignored her. She was secretly reliving the moment she had tasted the object of her desires' lips, remembering how she felt in her arms and the softness of her skin and hair. Just the thought of it aroused her, and she wasn't going to let anyone spoil her mood. After a couple more files Becker had to protest again. 

"No, no, no."

"What now?" Becker turned the files toward Miranda so she could see what she was referring to.

"Jessica Lewis and Elizabeth Lewis…They're good candidates." 

"They're cousins." Becker pointed out explicitly. 

"So?" Miranda couldn't understand what the problem was.

"We only send women to the mansion who don't have relatives. Remember?" 

"And they don't _have_ any, except for each other."

"It's still risky." The chief guard took a moment to think. "I know what we can do; we'll use them in separate occasions, because if either of them tells any of our clients that they are related it will bring down the circle of trust between them and us. The only reason those rich men feel safe participating in the auctions is because we guarantee no one will come asking questions later about the women they bid on." Becker contemplated the situation further in her mind while staring at the mug shots of the two women in question.

"I guess you're right. Which one should we send first, then?"

"Jessica. When was the last time we got such a classy blonde? I can predict they'll fight over her, which means more money for us." Gathering the files of the approved candidates Becker handed them to Miranda. "Have the pictures ready by noon tomorrow. The auction is at one o'clock." 

"Will do." Miranda took the files and returned to her other duties. 

Becker opened her desk drawer looking for the file she had put there moments before. She opened it, only wanting to see Lisa Meyer's picture. She ran her fingertips over the image, willing it to feel like the real thing. _At least I have the memory, for the time being._ She thought, closing her eyes and touching her own lips, consoling herself.

* * *

To be continued. 

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave some feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hi guys! I want to take this opportunity to wish everybody Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May all of your wishes come true and God bless you all.

**A/N**: Thank you very much for reading this and reviewing. Other notes at the end.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The area designated as the prison's laundry room was one of the most isolated and hot in the entire building even though it was spacious, making it quite an uncomfortable place to work in. Each wall functioned as a work station: along one of the longer walls were a series of industrial size washing machines, and at the opposite side were their counterparts the dryers. While operating, together they formed a disjointed orchestra of pure noise. Each of the two remaining walls had a massive table attached to it, very wide and almost as long as the wall itself. One was used to sort out the dirty laundry, and the other for folding and preparing the clean laundry for restacking and redistribution. Behind the wall with all the dryers there was a corridor, and at the end of it the door that led to the basement. 

Kris Munroe was loading one of the washing machines as slow as she could, giving herself time to be left alone so she could go and have a look at the basement and finally discover what secrets were being hidden there. The other inmate that was working with her was supposed to leave soon with the clean laundry; she just needed to bind her time correctly. Sure enough, a couple of minutes later the other woman grabbed one of the big carts that were used to carry the loads of laundry, dirty or clean, and made for the exit door. "Hey Lewis, I'm gonna go and distribute these clean sheets. Don't forget to pick up the wet towels in the showers."

"Sure, I'll be up in a few minutes." Kris responded as nonchalant as she could. 

The moment the other woman was out the door Kris threw the last of the dirty clothes into the washing machine and hit the start switch. She practically ran to the corridor trying to make the most of the time she had, but the sound of steps and voices coming from outside the room towards her halted her step. She looked around her frantically, trying to find a place to hide, not wanting to be seen and be made to leave. She considered hiding behind the washers, but they were so close to the wall that she didn't fit, even with her small frame. Kris saw it was the same situation with the dryers. The voices were getting closer and more than act she reacted, jumping inside one of the carts and putting the dirty bed sheets and towels on top of her with only a second to spare before the Warden and Cain came into the room. She was grateful the carts were made of hard plastic mounted on a metal frame and could easily support her weight. 

"Are you sure of what you've seen?" The Warden's nervousness was evident in his voice.

"Believe me, Warden, there's no way to be mistaken about something like that. It was a horrible scene. Those men…" Cain trailed off still a little shaken up, unwilling to describe the macabre scenario she had seen.

"And nobody else knows? You came directly to me?" 

"Yes, you and I are the only ones who know about it." Cain assured him. They were having the conversation in the middle of the laundry room, taking advantage of the apparent privacy.

"All right, let's go find out what the hell these women are doing down there, and to see if this mess can still be fixed." The echo of their steps told Kris they were going to the basement. She was more than intrigued by what she had heard and followed them, wanting to find out what was going on and hopefully without being caught in the act.

There were a couple of flights of stairs behind the door to the basement with a landing in the middle from where one flight of stairs descended in the opposite direction of the first. A brick wall made each journey down and up a private one. Kris made her way down silently, listening for any sign of trouble. She reached the landing and saw that it was impossible for her to get to the bottom of the stairs without being seen. Fortunately for her the outer brick wall of the stairs had what seemed like small barred windows. She couldn't imagine what their function was or had been at some point, she only knew that at that moment they were permitting her to look into the room, and what she saw left her flabbergasted.

The prison's basement had been turned into a lab, and for what she could see it was a drug lab, and a massive one at that. There were only a few women working at the different areas, all inmates that she could easily recognize. The Warden and Cain were talking to a woman who looked to be the one in charge of the whole thing. Kris couldn't hear what they were talking about, but by their angry gestures she could tell there was a problem. She took her eyes off of the trio to look at the lab again, still not believing her eyes and figured that the drug that was used to kill the two prisoners she saw at the briefing was probably coming from inside the prison, made by the prisoners with the Warden's permission. Something caught her attention and she looked back to where the Warden was and panicked when she saw that he and Cain were coming back to take the stairs. 

Kris took off up the stairs as fast as she could, managing to do so in complete silence. She could hear their steps right behind her, but she kept moving swiftly and with precision. The Warden and Cain came through the door, walked the width of the laundry room and exited through the other door without encountering anything suspicious in their way. Only when their steps sounded far enough Kris risked a peek from under the dirty laundry inside the cart. She held her sigh of relief for less smelly surroundings, but she felt very relieved indeed.

* * *

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Sabrina to hold her tears in. She felt heartbroken and so alone, but more than anything she felt dirty; drenched in a staining shame she thought she would never be able to wash away. She realized that no mattered how much she had resisted she still ended up making a deal with the devil; a necessary thing for the sake of the case, she kept telling herself. _But, have I forsaken my love with Kelly? What will she think of me? _The problem with making deals with the devil is that you can't trust him to keep his word. Sabrina felt like she had made the biggest mistake of her life and she felt cornered, with no way to run. She thought of Kelly and what she meant to her; she remembered her words of love that still resonated in her heart. Sabrina thought of Kelly's beautiful face, her eyes looking at her with such love and devotion, and she felt even more ashamed and lost; like she was failing Kelly somehow.

Her tears finally found freedom by sheer quantity and Sabrina stepped under the shower head completely, hiding her tears among the water drops. Her sobs were next, intending to find their way out of her aching chest, but Sabrina held them in with all her might, even though she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. 

The few inmates who were in the showers with her started to leave gradually, leaving her alone to fade away as if her or her pain were none existent. In the end there were only her and her regret. 

It took her a while to get a grip over her emotions; too many sighs to control her breathing, and even more courage to forgive herself. Even though Sabrina knew the decision she had made, however difficult, was necessary, she also knew why it was hitting her so hard now when before it would have been just part of the game; another lie, another role to play. Now it was important and meaningful because now she belonged to another. Although Kelly didn't know it yet Sabrina felt hers, wanted to be hers completely, body and soul. Having to play Becker's game made her feel like she was betraying the love she was given, and it pained her to have to continue with the farce. But she also had a responsibility and she wasn't going to let all of their effort to be in vain. She would deal with Becker and hopefully Kelly would understand and forgive her.

Sabrina finished getting dressed, gathered her things and started for the shower room door when Kris almost ran her over with the laundry cart. "Bree!" Kris exclaimed, surprised at finding her there.

"Shh!" Sabrina admonished Kris for using her real name.

"I mean, please don't hurt me. It was an accident." Sabrina rolled her eyes and pulled Kris further inside the room.

"Kris, we have to talk and fast, before somebody comes in here." Sabrina whispered and Kris nodded her agreement. "What have you found out?"

"Well, Kelly worked her magic with Janet Eastwood and found out that the majority of the prison guards, short of a riot, don't intervene with the prisoners at all. It seems that Renee, the woman who stopped the fight this morning, has been given some sort of control over the inmates by a guard called Becker. Janet also told Kelly that she knows Sandy was murdered because she knew too much and talked about it with her lawyer. Of course, we have yet to prove that. Kelly thinks that Sandy's death happened either due to the guards' indifference or someone in a high position around here ordered her dead, most likely a combination of the two." Kris related also in a whisper. Sabrina felt a pang of jealousy hit her at Kris' first words but overcame it quickly as her brain took in the information Kris was giving her. 

"That's a good theory, and Becker is definitely a dirty guard, in more ways than one." Sabrina closed her eyes momentarily, irked by the memory of Becker's lips and hands on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Sabrina lied. "Did Janet say what was it Sandy knew?"

"No, not more than what I told you, she is still somewhat reluctant to talk about her, but you know what she did tell Kelly? Remember Charlie saying that Sandy and Janet were very close?" Sabrina nodded remembering. "Well, they were more than close, they were lovers." Sadness was all Sabrina could feel for the woman. Losing someone you are in love with was something terrible to experience. It made her think of Kelly and how being apart from her for only a couple of days was almost unbearable to her, so she knew of at least a fraction of the pain the other woman was going through, because in Kelly's and her case their separation was temporary, but for Janet it was going to be forever. "Kelly is going to continue working with Janet to see what else she can learn from her. How about you?"

"This afternoon I was able to look through Becker's drawers and I found a folder full of prisoner's headshots, and among them were the two women who disappeared."

"What are the headshots for?"

"I don't know exactly, but the women had their hair and makeup done, and I have a bad feeling about it if experience has taught me something."

"I think I know what you are referring to. Jill told me all about that case when you three had to go to jail. How did you manage to get inside Becker's office? I hear she is the number two around here." Sabrina turned her head towards the door to make sure they were still alone before answering and Kris noticed something on her neck, but she wasn't sure of what it was.

"I was assigned to clean the main offices and the corridors around them. Tomorrow I'll look into the Warden's office. I don't know if he is involved in any of this but I can't let the chance pass me by."

"Oh no, he is involved big time." Sabrina's inquiring look prompted her to continue. "I just came from the basement because Janet told Kelly that the basement is so off limits they wouldn't even let repair men go down there. Bree, there's a drug lab that occupies practically the whole basement. The Warden was just down there with another guard, Cain, and apparently there is something going on that they don't like at all. They were having an argument with the woman in charge who is an inmate. Everybody working in that lab is an inmate." 

"The women who died from the overdose, the drug was coming from here?" Sabrina opened her eyes incredulous. "Charlie said the drug that killed them couldn't be identified, so they are making something new."

"My thoughts exactly." Once again Sabrina looked to the door for any sign of intruders, exposing her neck to Kris.

"Sabrina, what is that?" Sabrina returned her gaze to Kris sharply, not comprehending what she was referring to.

"What is what?"

"This on your neck." Reaching out, Kris touched the purple-bluish spot making Sabrina jerk away at the contact. "Bree, you are hurt." Sabrina examined her own neck, not having noticed the painful spot before. "Who did that to you?" Lowering her head Sabrina decided not to lie, tired of all the secrecy. 

"It was Becker." At the mention of the name Kris became aghast, remembering the rumors she had heard earlier in the laundry room.

"Please, don't tell me it's you. There's a rumor going around," Kris started to explain to a confused Sabrina. "…about this Becker woman. They say that from time to time she fixates on an inmate and works her up in whatever way necessary until she makes her do whatever she wants. And more often than not what she wants is-"

"…sex." Sabrina finished for her. "I know." Kris became angry when she saw that indeed Sabrina was Becker's new target.

"And she did this to you? How? What happened?" 

"Last night when I arrived she made it very clear that she liked me, hardly using any words at all." Kris made a face at this. She had been thinking about Sabrina going through the whole bathing and sanitizing ordeal all alone, and now, knowing she was subjected to sexual harassment made her want to gouge the guard's eyes out. "When I showed my lack of interest she became violent, and she promised that one day I will be begging for her ministrations."

"I'm sorry, Bree." Sabrina shook her head to dismiss Kris' sympathy.

"Listen, Kris, she is coming after me with persistence. She arranged for me to clean the offices because she wants to keep me close. She threatened me with things that for sure will interfere with this investigation; probably even blow all of our covers, so I had to make a deal with her." Kris saw by Sabrina's face that it was not easy for her to make that decision, let alone tell her about it, but she feared for what the deal could cost her. She deposited an understanding hand on Sabrina's shoulder.

"What kind of deal?"

Sabrina lowered her eyes, unable to look at Kris. "I'll go along with what she wants because she is letting me set the pace." Sabrina looked up again. "I need you to understand, this way I can control what happens. We only have to solve this case as soon as possible. I had to do it, Kris." Sabrina's words sounded desperate, feeling the need to justify her actions. Kris placed her fingers under Sabrina's chin, much like she had done with Kelly the night before and spoke to her with utmost sincerity.

"I understand, Bree, I'm not judging you. I probably would've done the same in your position." Inside her, Kris silently prayed she never had to find out if that was true. 

"Please, don't say anything to Kelly. She hates me enough already." Sabrina sighed audibly, resigned to the fact. 

"Are you crazy?"

"You don't understand, Kris."

"No, you don't understand, Bree. I know, I know everything that happened between you two and she is very far from hating you. She loves you."

"She told you?" Sabrina didn't expect Kris to be so acquainted with such intimate details of her and Kelly's relationship.

"She was crying and there were things I knew already…it's a long story. The point is she loves you. She is going crazy not knowing how you feel though, but you can change that."

"Timing hasn't exactly been on my side lately."

"I know." Kris said feeling a little guilty still. "This wasn't exactly the best time to get arrested either." Sabrina chuckled slightly at Kris' jest. "She feels like she is going to be lonely for the rest of her life, unless you come around." This time Kris spoke in all seriousness, trying to represent her absent friend whose heart was enduring a forceful wait; waiting to be loved and completed, or simply broken forever.

"Oh Kris, I don't have to come around. I've never been facing anywhere else but towards her, because I love her too. More than you can imagine." Kris almost melted with the words and wished Kelly was there to hear them herself. "Don't tell her this; don't tell her any of this. I want to be the one to tell her how I feel. Just do me a favor, convince her to wait for me."

"Honey, I already did that." Kris smiled from ear to ear. 

"How did you know?"

"I'm Kris Munroe, Private Investigator." Kris jested again and Sabrina couldn't help but laugh.

"Thank you, Kris." Sabrina hugged her quickly. "Aside from everything, how is she doing?"

"She was scared to death for you this morning, so was I for that matter. I had to hold her back a couple of times; she just wanted to be there by your side. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah." Kris didn't notice, but her words made Sabrina feel really happy, just knowing Kelly wanted to be there for her was enough to lift her spirit.

"Bree, that reminds me…Rita and her two accomplices were keeping a close eye on you during dinner, and I think they're planning something against you. You need to watch your back." Kris warned Sabrina, visibly worried about the wellbeing of her colleague and friend.

"I will. Thanks again, Kris. I better go now before our luck runs out." She said pointing out the fact that they hadn't been interrupted once. "But tell Kelly that I'm really looking forward to talking with her, and don't tell her about Becker. Please."

"I promise." With one last nod to her partner Sabrina exited the shower room. 

Kris, now alone with her thoughts allowed herself a moment of pure anguish. From the moment they had been given their assignments she knew that Sabrina's was the most difficult and dangerous. To make matters worse, the timing of the case was interfering with her personal life, making it impossible for her and Kelly to resolve arguably the most important issue of their lives, and to top it all up Sabrina now had to deal with a woman with no scruples who just wanted to take advantage of her. Kris' only consolation was that Sabrina was confident about her ability to handle the situation, and she trusted that.

Kris picked up the wet towels she was there to retrieve and went back to the laundry room, really looking forward to seeing the day end so she could go back to her cell. Remembering Sabrina's declaration of love for Kelly she smiled, hurrying up, wanting to give Kelly her message and bring her a little happiness in the middle of the dismal days the three of them were living.

* * *

To be continued. 

**A/N: **I had a sort of inner struggle with this Sabrina scene because in the show she is portrayed as someone so strong that I was afraid the whole thing might seemed like she was out of character. However, that said, I also thought that in shows they generally don't have the time to explore the characters at a deeper level. I sometimes wonder how, if I were one of them, I would deal with the stress of the job, the near death experiences, the sacrifices, the danger, etc. So, taking into consideration that I was the one telling the story this time around and that I do have the time to explore the characters and see facets of them that we don't get to see on the actual show, I decided to go ahead and take a peek into Sabrina's state of mind after what she has had to deal with so far. She is human after all and we can't fault her for having a moment or two of weakness. It is also more realistic. I think it fits because at the moment she is, emotionally speaking, a bit vulnerable. And as she herself says, it is affecting her more strongly because now she has something precious to lose. What do you guys think?

**The more you review the faster I write. wink**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **A reminder about the rating of this story. This story is rated R just to be on the safe side. It may go up to NC-17, but that will depend on how you see it. And of course the disclaimer: They're Not Mine.

**A/N: **My other story, The Pact, has received over 500 hits since I started posting this story...I hope you guys are enjoying that one too. Again, I want to thank you for your reviews. Your comments are very important to me. (Those of you who always review shall not fear.)

* * *

Enjoy chapter 11!

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Lewis, get up, you are coming with me." Kelly and Kris woke up startled by the sudden call of their fake name. Miranda opened the cell door expecting the woman she was there to get to respond immediately. Instead, both women looked at her confused, their eyes were still trying to adjust to the morning light.

"Well, which one of us are you talking to, or do you mean both of us?" Kelly asked the guard to clarify.

"No, not you, just the blonde." The guard pointed at Kris with her club to be even clearer.

"My name is Jessica." Kris protested. "And where are you taking me?"

"Just come with me." Kris left her bed and walked to the guard. She and Kelly shared a worried look, wondering where the guard was taking her. Miranda closed the cell door and took Kris by the elbow leading her away as Kelly looked on the way they had gone until she couldn't see Kris anymore. 

After walking through a series of long corridors they finally reached their destination. The room's door had several locks which Miranda had to open one by one and each had its own key. Kris was growing more nervous than she wanted to admit. For a very scary moment she wondered if the conversation she had with Sabrina had been overheard and her cover was blown, but as soon as the idea crossed her mind it went away. It didn't make sense for the guard to suspect her and not Kelly since they were there together as cousins; and where was Sabrina if that was the case. _On the other hand, they might just want to interrogate us one at a time. _Her last thought brought her back to square one, leaving without effect the line of reasoning she was comforting herself with. However, when Miranda finally opened the door and turned on the lights all her theories about blown covers disappeared, only to be replaced by one that was just as terrifying.

The first thing Kris saw was that there were a couple of small dressers displaying hair products and an assortment of makeup. On a corner there was a portable closet unit with several cocktail dresses and three or four silk blouses, all of the same shade of blue. To Kris, the inside of the room looked like the backstage of a runway except for one thing: a makeshift photo studio that was on the other corner of the room with a high chair against a fancy curtain that was used as background and in front of the chair there was photographic equipment. "What's all this? Are you planning the annual prison fashion show?"

"The less you joke the more probability that you'll get out of this unscathed." Kris decided immediately not to antagonize the guard any further. "Take one of the blue blouses, one that fits you well and change. Then do your hair and makeup. I'm going to take your picture and I don't want questions or protests. Just do it." The blonde Angel went along with the instructions she was given; she had to let things play out. Sabrina and she had reached the same conclusion about the photos Sabrina found, and it looked like she was going to have the chance to find out for sure. _Lucky me!_

* * *

Renee, the Amazon like woman, rested her body against the fence that separated the weight lifting area from the rest of the yard, surrounded by Rita and four other inmates. Her attention was concentrated on Sabrina who was a good forty feet away, observing her demeanor as per Rita's request; a demeanor that was supposed to prove interesting and useful. "There, did you see it? She did it again."

"Indeed she did. It seems you were right about Meyer, Rita dear."

Janet Eastwood was walking by and heard Renee say the name Meyer and her interest was immediately picked. Both Renee and Rita had some unfinished business with the newcomer and she wanted to know what they were going to do about her. She stepped closer to the group without caring if her presence was noticed having outlived her novelty by now, so she knew she was no longer of interest to them. From where she stood now she could clearly hear every word they were saying.

"So, Renee, what do you say? I think we should use this. It will serve to prove if she really wants to belong." Renee could see the real reason behind Rita's insistence, but she had to give her credit for her creativity. Whether it worked or not, it was still going to be fun.

"Yes. Let's do it." Renee nodded to one of the other women indicating that she wanted Lisa Meyer brought to her, and she went without a second thought. "Tell me Rita, what should we do if she fails this test?" She already knew the answer to her own question, but seeing Rita play the evil doer was amusing to her.

"Then, it would be my pleasure to punish her for you."

"Very well, but leave her face intact, and nothing too damaging. I don't need to remind you that we are obligated to accept her anyway. I'm only allowing you to do this to teach Becker not to threaten me. But if you cross the line there'll be hell to pay. Do you understand me?" Rita nodded her understanding but not really committing to it. 

Janet wondered what test they were going to put the other woman through, but she knew she wouldn't have to wonder long since the woman in question was fast approaching.

"You wanted to see me?" Sabrina asked with indifference, like she didn't care one way or the other.

"Lisa," Renee started. "…I believe that a woman like you belongs with women like us. We are strong, independent, and we are above everybody else around here. You could say we enjoy certain benefits that the others don't have." 

"What kind of benefits?" Sabrina looked at each one of their faces, including Janet's, and saw that their expressions did not concur with Renee's, as if what they were thinking was entirely different from what she was saying. 

"We'll talk about those later, first you have to do one little thing for me before I accept you completely within our folds. A little test, if you will." Renee's grinning face alerted Sabrina of an ambush in disguise, but she knew she couldn't walk away from it.

"What do you have in mind?" The tall Angel asked not really wanting to know.

"Prison life is a very difficult life. In here you are deprived of so many things, but you learn to adapt. Some things you learn to live without, others you get whenever you can. Like the company of a handsome man or a beautiful woman, in here you don't have much choice, but what I mean is the value of quality time with someone you like, someone who can really rock your world. Do you know what I'm saying?" 

Sabrina didn't answer; she just wondered what kind of sick and perverse plan the other woman had in mind. Renee didn't seem to mind her silence and continued with her speech.

"I am not a carnal woman, but even I need to tend to my own needs from time to time; that's where you come in. Look over there." Before Sabrina could react to the words Renee was turning her around and pointing to something at the other side of the yard. When Sabrina saw what she was pointing to the blood in her veins froze. "I bet she can rock my world." Renee finally said, still pointing her finger at Kelly.

Sabrina had an awful image setting on her mind; an image of Renee's hands fondling Kelly's beautiful body and she felt ill. She had to dig in deep to keep her emotions under control, but wishing she could split Renee's head in two for even thinking about Kelly. Somehow she managed to keep her concentration on the matter at hand, deciding it was important to know what the other woman had in mind exactly so she could plan around it, because there was no way she was going to let Kelly be touched by Renee or anybody else for that matter. Sabrina faced Renee, trying to bring her attention back to her and away from Kelly. Her next words were chosen carefully. "What is it that you want me to do?"

Renee was a little surprised with Sabrina's reaction. She considered the possibility that Rita had been wrong. She also thought that the reaction could only be false bravado. Either way, it remained to be seen if she was going to go through with what she was about to ask her and then the truth would be known. "It's quite simple: you are to deliver her to me. Just go over there and bring her back here. Then I'll take her to the privacy of my cell. You do that and you are in." Sabrina turned around and started walking in Kelly's direction rather slowly, but her mind was working fast, looking for a solution to this new predicament. Suddenly her eyes brightened with a new spark; she had a plan.

Janet, having listened to the whole complot against someone she was starting to consider a friend, started to leave with the sole intention of stopping 'Lisa Meyer' from doing what she was told to do, but Rita got in her way reading her intentions easily. "Don't get involve in this if you know what is good for you." Janet glared at the scarred woman, but didn't take another step.

* * *

"So, you say that after she took your picture and you changed back, another guard was bringing another inmate as you came out of the room." Kris said yes with a nod of her head. "Something is going to happen and soon. Something that doesn't include me, and I don't like the idea of you being on your own."

"Kelly, don't worry. Besides, how else are we going to find out what happened to those women? Sabrina discovered they had their picture taken and now they're gone. I had my picture taken and I'll get to find out what happened to them, hopefully without disappearing as well, but it has to be done." Out of the corner of her eye Kris saw the few inmates that were closest to them quickly putting even more distance between them and the two Angels. She became suspicious and looked past Kelly. "Speaking of Sabrina, when she said that she was really looking forward to talking with you…"

"Yeah?" Kelly said wondering where Kris was going with her question.

"You don't think she meant while inside the prison, do you?" The question puzzled Kelly and Kris seeing her face pointed behind her. Kelly turned around just in time to see Sabrina come to a stop right beside her.

"Bree!" Kelly started but Sabrina cut her off whispering...

"Kelly, resist." And then, in her regular voice…"Come with me." Sabrina grabbed Kelly by the arm and made her stand up from the concrete bench her and Kris were sitting on, but almost immediately Kelly yanked her arm away from Sabrina's grip. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Kris saw their interaction and how flawlessly Kelly had followed Sabrina's lead, remembering how she had failed to follow Kelly's lead before, when they first saw Janet Eastwood. Then again, she was yet to reach with any of them the kind of bond her two friends shared. 

"Kelly, you have to fight me." Sabrina was whispering again.

"What? Why?" Kelly asked in the same manner, but Sabrina just yelled at her.

"Come with me voluntarily or I'll drag you if I have to." Then, she lowered her voice again. "Police Academy, the Chinese Dance. Let's do it." Kelly nodded clearly understanding, but Kris was just lost in confusion.

"I'd like to see you try." Kelly yelled back at Sabrina who at the challenge tried to grab Kelly again. Kelly threw a punch at Sabrina which she easily blocked with her right arm and threw one of her own, but Kelly blocked it as well using the same method. For a moment they were at a stand still. Kris stood up abruptly, believing neither what she was hearing nor what she was seeing.

* * *

"Looks like the prey is as fierce as the hunter." Rita commented to Renee who was enjoying herself immensely. Janet was moving around nervously, but Rita's gaze kept her impulses in check.

* * *

Sabrina and Kelly kept throwing and blocking each other's blows with the speed and grace of two martial arts experts, but just as suddenly as they had started them they ceased their attacks resizing each other. "Why are we doing this?" Kelly asked again, keeping her voice down.

"Because Renee wants you, but she is _not_ getting you. You have to lose this fight." Sabrina went for a tourniquet to the arm, but Kelly reversed it, however, Sabrina got out of it with no problem at all.

"And what happens to you if you don't take me there?" 

"I'll deal with the consequences." 

"No way!" Kelly started walking with the intention of being taken to Renee, but Sabrina blocked her way. Once again Sabrina and Kelly engaged in their methodical dance, but this time they were fighting to keep each other safe and not just Kelly. 

"Stop this." Sabrina yelled again, stopping her attack. Kelly did the same. "What are you doing?" Sabrina's question sounded like a plea. She couldn't understand why Kelly wouldn't let her keep her out of harm's way.

"I'm tired of you taking all the risks. Let me take some of the punches, Bree." Kelly said a little louder than just a whisper and she meant it. She just couldn't take knowing that the love of her life was going to pay dearly for protecting her. Not if she could do something about it.

"But I'm already at risk with them. There's no need for the both of us to be in danger." Sabrina whispered again, but the intensity with which she spoke demonstrated her commitment to protect Kelly as much as Kelly wanted to protect her.

"Leave my cousin alone." Kris demanded approaching the duo, and after she was close enough to Kelly, she said…"Kelly, Bree is right."

"Stay out of this, blondie, or I'll beat on you so hard you'll lose three inches of your height." Kris was taken aback by Sabrina's outburst but recuperated quickly. "I don't have time for this." Sabrina continued to yell and grabbed Kelly in a surprising maneuver that she could not escape, encasing her in the clutches of an expertly applied sleeper hold. Kelly started to feel the effects immediately.

"Damn you, Bree." Kelly said before she fell asleep completely. Sabrina let go of her and left her on the floor unconscious. Kris looked at Sabrina very preoccupied, but Sabrina winked at her reassuringly. 

"Ask her to forgive me, would you?" Sabrina didn't wait for an answer and started to walk away, but before she was out of earshot Kris responded…

"If you get beaten to death, neither of us will." Kris then turned to tend to her unconscious friend.

* * *

Janet couldn't help but smirk at how the awful plans of Renee's gang had failed, and as a bonus Lisa Meyer was going to pay for spoiling Renee's fun. _Speak of the devil…_

"What the hell happened?" Renee asked Sabrina, acting disgusted with her performance. Sabrina glanced at an anxious Rita who looked like she was licking her fangs, and then at her hands which knuckles she kept rubbing, like she was preparing for a fight. Something on Rita's hand caught her eye. She looked at the hands of the others and noticed the same thing. Renee's voice brought her attention back to her. "Answer me." 

"She put up a fight and I figured you wouldn't want her all full of bruises so I put her to sleep." Sabrina said upset, doing a little acting of her own.

"Couldn't you have handled that differently? Because now I don't get what I asked for." Renee was practically yelling at Sabrina, however Sabrina did yell back at her.

"Well, she pissed me off." 

"You know what this means, don't you? You failed. You failed the test and you failed me. I may give you another chance, but for this failure you have to pay. Rita, she is all yours." Renee took a few steps back to leave the way free for Rita who didn't waste any time and made her way to Sabrina, bringing her nose tip to tip with hers. 

"I'm gonna love this." She looked at the women who were always with her and ordered… "Bring her."

"Lisa Meyer?" A man's voice caught the attention of the entire group and they turned to see it was a prison guard coming their way. Sabrina recognized him immediately.

"I'm Lisa Meyer."

"You are expected in Becker's office. Follow me." Sabrina went with him but she didn't know if to laugh or cry. She had just been saved from a bad situation just to be thrown into another. At least their backup had finally arrived and that was a relief. 

"That kitten does have nine lives." Rita said disappointed after being kept from what she wanted once again. Renee just laughed and left, and so did Janet who was finally free to go help 'Elizabeth'. However, Rita was more furious than ever and she swore to take matters into her own hands. _To hell with Renee and to hell with Becker, next time nobody will save you. _

* * *

"D. Goldberg?" Sabrina said, reading the nametag on the guard's uniform.

"Charlie's idea, just in case I got investigated. The name Dan Tanna is starting to get very popular in San Francisco." Sabrina remembered the first time she had seen the man. Bosley had tried in several occasions to introduce him to the Angels during their case in Las Vegas, but they just didn't find the right time for a meeting until the case was over and by then there was only time for a quick introduction. Kris had been especially disappointed when she saw how handsome Dan Tanna was and Sabrina had to agree with that. He was tall, muscular, of white complexion with dark brown hair and also brown eyes which were under thick eyebrows. Masculinity emanated from him, but his scarcely rough edges were softened by a spectacular broad smile that could make any female weak in the knees. 

"Well, it is nice to finally have you here, Dan." She gave him a small and quick smile before going back to pretending that she didn't enjoy his company. 

"I would've gotten here sooner if these people weren't so rigorous in their screening procees. They made me jump through more hoops than a trained lion." Dan took Sabrina's hand and pulled her inside an empty office he had spied on his way out to the yard. There were no surveillance cameras on that area and he figured it was safe for them to talk for a couple of minutes. "Bring me up to speed fast, before Becker starts to wonder why I haven't arrived with you yet."

"I was hoping you had made that up." Sabrina said disappointed.

"Why?"

"Never mind. This is what we have so far…"

* * *

"You still think that woman deserved your help? Because yesterday you wanted to help her, but today she attacks you while doing Renee's dirty work." Kelly was still fighting the effects of the sleeper hold Sabrina had applied on her and Janet's constant babbling was not helping her at all. 

"Would you stop it already?" Kris was starting to get really bothered with Janet's berating of Sabrina, especially when Sabrina hadn't done anything to her. She considered that maybe it was what Sabrina was pretending to be what Janet really hated. 

"Okay, I'll stop it, but only because Elizabeth was brilliant out there. You made her look like a fool. That, and the fact that she might end up suffering the same fate they had planned for you." Kelly snapped to attention at her words.

"What do you mean by that?" Janet saw that the brunette was trying not to look worried, but she knew better, she just couldn't fathom the reason why.

"What I mean is that Renee and Rita didn't get to punish her as they wanted to for failing the test, which is what you were, but only because she was summoned to Becker's office and if the rumors are true, she is in for quite an afternoon." Before Kelly could ask anything Kris erupted in a monologue, taking Kelly away from Janet at the same time.

"Look, Janet, I appreciate your help getting Elizabeth inside and all, but whatever happens beyond now with that woman, or whatever rumors you people are used to entertaining yourselves with, we are no interested. I only want my cousin to rest, okay? Bye now."

Janet saw them leave and thought to herself…_Elizabeth_ _is right, that blonde is exasperating._

* * *

"…and another thing," Sabrina continued to explain. "…tell Charlie he should try and find a way to exhume Sandy Whitman's body, because so far I'm not getting anywhere with the prison's bullies and the only way we are going to connect them with her death is by finding the evidence on her body."

"And what is the pathologist suppose to look for?"

"Markings on her skin, from rings. I just noticed it. In here no inmate is suppose to have any kind of jewelry, but Renee and her crew have them, several of them. The rings are quite big and very wide, and all have symbols engraved on them. If they beat Sandy to death, those symbols should be all over her body." Sabrina reasoned. 

"Good catch, Sabrina. I'll call Charlie as soon as I leave you in Becker's office. By the way, we have to go now." Sabrina nodded, following him reluctantly. 

* * *

To be continued. 

**A/N: **Guys, I'm starting to feel ignored again. Please, read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Let's huddle.** I just wanted to let you know that I'm very grateful for your support and your kind words. As some of you know I keep an open communication with you through e-mails thanks to your feedbacks, which I enjoy, but to the rest of you I also want to say thanks for sticking around this far. Even if you don't review, although, what's up with that? Anyways, I wanted to give you some perspective so you can manage your anxiety, thought this may cause you some if you didn't have any…I don't know how many chapters this story will end up having, but in terms of story, we are roughly half-way there.

Ok, break.

**A/N: **Please read the following. My introduction of the character Dan Tanna caused an unexpected reaction and I would like to address that. First of all I have to confess that I didn't know Dan Tanna beyond his brief appearance on the Charlie's Angels' third season two part premier, which means two things: One, I used him because he was someone most people could recognized as a person Charlie really could trust, which is what he wanted for the Angels' contact, and two, his participation will not be as grand as some of you feared. This last point, I guess, warrants an apology on my part to any Dan Tanna fan in case they feel I'm misusing him. I already planned what his entire participation will be and I think that within the context of the story, hopefully, he won't be really that misused.

That said, rest assured that I didn't include him so he can come to the Angels' rescue. Many of you feared this the most. Guys, I think just like you when you say that the girls are more than capable of getting themselves out of messes and true to form, that's exactly what they will do. Thank you for voicing your concerns about this. I'm pretty sure that now some readers are sighing with relief.

Okay now, without further ado…

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The last time Sabrina was in Becker's office things had gotten out of hand. She had gone inside knowing very well she was walking into a trap, and trapped she had been. The redhead guard, blinded by the misguided desire to posses something unattainable, stalked her, cornered her and even managed to sink her claws into her. But for all her cunning she made a fatal mistake; she had given Sabrina the reins of their forbidden liaison's destiny. It was a mistake Sabrina fully intended to use to her advantage. Now she was once again about to enter Becker's office, but things were going to play quite differently this time around.

"Goldberg, you sure took your time." Becker chided Dan Tanna as soon as he entered her office with Sabrina.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Before he could offer an explanation, Becker dismissed him; she was far more interested in Sabrina.

"Just get back to your post." The handsome detective just nodded and left, not looking at Sabrina for fear of arising any suspicions. Becker went to the door and locked it. "Hello Kitten, how have you been?" The tone of her voice was pleasant; the irritation of just seconds before was gone. Sabrina was aware of Becker's mood swings, an indication of the woman's mind instability. She needed to play her cards carefully.

"Fine." It was all Sabrina said. Becker walked from the door to the window and looked outside for a short while, then, she turned to look at Sabrina again.

"Is that so?" The guard's green eyes scrutinized Sabrina's face, like waiting for her to add something to her answer. When Sabrina said nothing else, she proceeded. "Come here, let me show you something." Sabrina obeyed, wondering what the guard was getting at and stood next to her, keeping a cautious distance. "As you can see from here I can see practically the whole yard." Becker explained demonstrating the fact with her hand, still keeping a pleasant demeanor. "It was right here where I was standing when I saw you, you and that other woman getting into a scuffle."

It never crossed Sabrina's mind that the fake fight she had with Kelly was going to be witnessed by anyone else but the few inmates that were there at the time, and now she feared the very real possibility that even though they were able to fool Renee and her crew that the same might not be true in Becker's case. But she didn't jump to conclusions; she kept her cool and waited for Becker to continue without attempting to explain anything.

"I don't really care what happened. I just want you to confirm something for me. What happened, it was Renee's idea, wasn't it?" Becker's question put to rest Sabrina's worry.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was." Sabrina answered the question while taking a couple of steps away from Becker not seeing the need to stand so close to her any longer.

"I knew it. She continues to defy me, and I suspect they were planning to take things further, maybe even rough you up a little." Becker's irritation was back. Sabrina saw that there was clearly no love lost between the redhead and Renee.

"That's one way of putting it." Sabrina said with quite a bit of sarcasm but her attitude lasted only a second for Becker rushed to her and took her hands between her own, almost desperate.

"That's why I sent for you. Do you understand now what I've been trying to tell you all this time? As long as you are with me I can keep you safe, even in the face of betrayal."

"I'm assuming you mean Renee's betrayal." Sabrina decided to ignore Becker's statement about them being together and concentrated on the other things Becker said, suspecting that there was something going on that she wasn't aware of but that she definitely should be. "How exactly did she betray you?"

To Sabrina's relief Becker let go of her hands and walked back to her desk taking a seat. "Please, sit down." There were a couple of food trays on top of the desk that Sabrina noticed for the first time as she took a seat on the opposite side of it. The trays were completely covered, concealing the food, but it didn't smell at all like the food the prisoners were usually served. "Renee is a big gal, and the company she keeps is just as threatening looking. They're rude, selfish and don't think twice about inflicting pain to whomever looks at them the wrong way. I admit I have allowed some of it to happen, nothing too bad of course, but they keep the inmates in line; even more so than the guards do." Sabrina listened to her carefully. She couldn't believe that Becker was practically confessing to her about her wrong, not to mention illegal doings. But she knew it was partially a lie too, because she wasn't about to believe that Becker didn't allow Sandy Whitman to be killed, or possibly even ordered her death.

"I still don't see how she betrayed you."

"Because, dear Kitten, I ordered her to take care of you, to watch your back and keep you safe, and if she is putting you in the middle of situations in which you can be hurt that is definitely a betrayal to me."

"I can take care of myself." Sabrina said defiantly, not happy with all the attention the other woman had been giving her. It was because of her obsession that she had unknowingly complicated Sabrina's part in their current investigation.

"That may be so, but you see, from the very first moment I saw you I knew the kind of woman you are. So strong, willful, spirited…The kind of person those bitches like to take on, and I wasn't about to let that happen. Not to you." Becker stood up and went to Sabrina, kneeling by her side. She cupped the side of Sabrina's face and spoke softly to her. "I told you I was going to take care of you, and as for Renee, I'm going to teach her the consequences of disobeying me." Sabrina felt Becker pulling her closer, seeking her lips for a kiss, perhaps thinking she deserved to be rewarded for playing the hero. But Sabrina wasn't about to let the other woman take any more liberties with her. She placed her hand over Becker's mouth both halting her advances as well as her protests and spoke to her in a carefully threaded sensual tone; enough to convince Becker that she was losing nothing.

"I thought you said we were going to take things at my pace." Sabrina lowered her hand, freeing Becker's lips, trying to keep the other woman from thinking that she was being rebellious. She continued to soft talk her though. "I see you have arranged an intimate lunch for us, which is getting cold. Why don't we eat?" She smiled as sweetly as she could and gave the redhead's hand, which was yet to leave her face, a gentle squeeze to reinforce her coercing, bringing it down to hang between them.

Becker searched Sabrina's eyes wishing she could read the brunette's thoughts, but was hard-pressed to find any deceit in them. She smiled back and stood up, going back to her seat. "You are right. I sent for this lunch to celebrate this special occasion, the beginning of a long and rewarding union between you and me. We cannot let it go to waste."

"Thank you." Sabrina had to resist the urge of grabbing one of the food trays and hit Becker over the head with it.

The chief guard stared at the woman she desired judging her reaction and deluded herself into thinking she was seeing shyness. She found it endearing and felt very pleased with herself. "You are very welcome, Kitten." Becker proceeded to uncover the food trays, placing one in front of Sabrina. She stood up again and from a small refrigerator she produced a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Before going back to her seat she switched on the radio, letting the romantic song that was playing at that moment complete the ambience. "We are going to have a good time."

Sabrina was astonished at the lengths the other woman was going to fulfill her own fantasies and she hated the fact that she was the main character in them. Still, she kept playing along; reluctantly feeding Becker's demented delusions. _Like Kelly would say: Jesus!_

* * *

"Kelly, are you sure you're all right?" Kris asked again from her kneeling position in front of Kelly, still trying to shake the odd sensation she felt when she saw Sabrina leaving her on the floor and unconscious. Kris had taken Kelly back to their cell, hoping to find refuge from Janet's big mouth.

"Yes, she didn't apply the sleeper hold all the way." Kelly was rubbing her neck muscles, looking to relax them after her fight with Sabrina; not the physical fake one, but the very real emotional fight that her friend had cheated her into losing. "I wonder what rumors Janet was talking about. What did she mean when she said that Sabrina was probably going to end up suffering the same fate Renee wanted for me? What is Becker going to do to her?"

Kris rose up to sit at Kelly's side, inwardly cursing Janet for putting the extra anguish on Kelly's mind and struggled to find words to appease her. She didn't want to lie to Kelly, but she had promised Sabrina not to tell her about what was going on with Becker and her. She had to think fast before Kelly's eyes made a hole on the side of her face or became aware that she knew the truth.

"Kelly, calm down. First of all, we are not the kind of people who place any faith in rumors. Second of all, we don't know what Renee wanted you for. For all we know she only wanted to see if Bree was going to obey her in taking you to her. You were a test for Bree, remember?" Kelly started to visibly calm down and Kris felt encouraged to continue. "Third, Sabrina told me yesterday that she was assigned to clean the main offices, maybe she was called in to clean Becker's office again."

"So early? We start working after lunch." Kelly was not ready to let go of her worry just yet.

"Maybe she spilled something, or maybe she is a neat freak, I don't know. But we shouldn't worry over something unless we have a real reason to."

"I can't stop worrying about her, but I guess you're right." Kelly finally accepted Kris' reasoning, believing the truths she hid within the lies, and Kris envied her because she knew better. Silently she said a prayer for Sabrina and for her plan to work.

"Good. Would you tell me then what is this 'Chinese Dance', and where did she learn to do what she did to you?" The blonde Angel signaled Kelly's neck, referring to the sleeper hold.

Thinking back to her and Sabrina's time at the police academy Kelly never imagined that what they had learned while training would ever be used in such a way. "When Sabrina and I were in the police academy we were Karate enthusiasts. Way before we had to start the self defense classes I was trying to master what I already knew and Bree offered to help me. She even taught me a few things. I guess we were just trying to make sure that we could do as well as the men. You know the way it is."

"Yeah, I remember." Shaking her head Kris pondered why it was so difficult for men to accept that women were capable of doing almost everything men could, taking upon themselves to make the training more difficult than it had to be. She imagined the same was probably happening in other places where women were trying for 'men's' positions.

"Anyway, we started talking and discovered that we both loved martial arts movies. She was particularly fond of one movie titled 'Chinese Dance'. It was a movie in which the martial artists integrated the martial arts with dance, and there was a scene in the movie where two guys are dancing an attack and defend technique instead of fighting with it...

"Now, Sabrina knew the entire scene by heart and she suggested that we should learn it and do it like an actual fight in front of the whole class during the self defense training. It was a ruse to make the others respect us…

"I was more than willing to do it and for days we practiced until we had it down. Of course, we dubbed it 'Chinese Dance'."

"What about Jill? Did she practice with you?" Kris asked eager to learn a few stories about her big sister.

"No, Jill's motto was: 'Don't sweat more than it is absolutely necessary'. She decided to play it by ear." Kelly laughed softly at the memory.

"And how did she do?"

"Have you met your sister? With that hair, those eyes and let's not forget the smile…those men couldn't help losing to her. I mean, they literally couldn't concentrate."

"Yeah, that's my sister alright." Kris conceded, after all, she had a lifetime of experience seeing the effect her sister had on people.

"I still can't believe we remembered the whole routine." Kelly reflected, her mind returning to the fight.

"Except for that last part." Kris reminded her, once again referring to the sleeper hold.

"Yeah, but that sleeper hold was not part of the 'Chinese Dance'. That came courtesy of Bree's father. You do know she was an army brat, don't you?" Kelly wondered if the topic had come up during Kris' quest for all things Sabrina.

"I think Jill mentioned it once. Isn't that a weird thing to teach your daughter?"

"Sabrina might've been an army brat, but she didn't want to follow in her dad's footsteps, so her dad taught her all sorts of defensive and attack moves to make sure that she at least could defend herself. Bree says it was his way to inherit her with some of the army training since she was not going to enlist. That's why she was and is so physical sometimes." Kris nodded comprehending.

"I guess that when she was teaching you she forgot to teach you how to defend yourself against that sleeper hold."

"Yes, and I'm not happy at all with what she did." Kelly's countenance expressed what she was feeling. It didn't sit well with her that Sabrina had taken away her right to make the decision of whether or not to take whatever risks were necessary to solve the case; their case. Why did she think she was the only one who could stand up and face the dangers of their chosen career?

"But Kel, Sabrina was right. What is the point of you getting in trouble with that group when Sabrina is already in that position? That situation could've easily taken us away from our goal here."

"The point, Kris, is to keep her from ending like Sandy did." Kelly snapped at Kris, upset with her inability to understand. But Kris understood all too well, allowing her friend her moment of frustration and not minding at all how she was choosing to express it.

"You don't want her to end up like Sandy because you love her too much. Now think about her motivations when she kept you from the very people who probably murdered Sandy." Kelly opened her mouth, but her protest died on her lips not making a sound as the meaning of Kris' words sank in. She looked at her friend with teary eyes and Kris raised an eyebrow at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she witness realization finally dawning on her friend. Kelly finally closed her eyes and let out a heartfelt sigh. At that moment she understood Sabrina's actions with a clarity she never had before and more than ever, in that precise instant, she loved Sabrina even more than she thought she possibly could. But, as much as her love for her filled her heart, Kelly was still saddened that she couldn't do the same for her. Her only consolation was that nothing had happened to Sabrina, but she wasn't sure how long her luck would hold.

Two tears escaped the confinement of Kelly's eyelids and Kris hugged her, knowing what she was thinking and imagining how she felt. She said nothing because it was not a time for words. She just held her, sensing that it was all she could do; at that moment it was all Kelly needed.

* * *

Sabrina Duncan swallowed the last bite of her lunch and had to admit that the food had been quite good, definitely a respite from the awful food she had been eating for the last two days, but she couldn't really enjoy it because the company left much to be desired. More than that, it was undesirable.

Becker kept observing her the entire time with intensity and Sabrina could only conclude those green eyes were intend on finding a weakness in her, a lack of her control, a moment of distraction that left her exposed to some form of attack, or perhaps they were only looking for an answer. An answer to the conundrum she had become to the other woman. She imagined Becker had never let anybody dictate the happenings between her and the women she wanted to be with. The fact that she had given Sabrina that power could only serve to demonstrate the effect she had had on the other woman, without her doing absolutely nothing to warrant such a response. Sabrina knew she was on shaky ground, and that for better or worse every step counted, she just needed to make sure they counted in her favor.

"I think I better get going. My duties start in a few minutes." Becker didn't protest, she didn't even move, she just kept observing her with those penetrating green eyes. "Thank you for lunch and for what you did for me earlier." Sabrina pointed to the window, making reference to Becker's timely rescue, but the redhead didn't react to that either. Not having anything else to add Sabrina headed for the door, feeling like she needed to escape but keeping a prudent pace.

"Hold on, Lisa." When Becker finally spoke Sabrina easily detected a hint of anger in her voice. What was the reason of her anger, she had no idea.

"Yeah?" Sabrina said cautiously, turning around. Becker came face to face with her, invading her personal space as was her habit.

"I can't quite read you and I don't like it. You seem all right with this but at the same time I can tell there's something off." Becker took another step forward forcing Sabrina to take one back. "You wouldn't be trying to deceive me, because I really don't recommend you doing _that!"_ Another step forward and another back, the last one back in fact since the door marked the end of the road for Sabrina.

"I'm not, but you have to understand, I've never done this before and our first encounter wasn't exactly kind. To tell you the truth, I can't give you what you want right now; you have to give me time." Sabrina's voice transformed from defensive to an almost pleading one. It was a perfect act, but she hated it. She hated the words she was forced to say, the things she was forced to do, but above all she hated Becker. She truly didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to take it.

"I know. I know I didn't treat you well that night but I'm treating you well now. I just don't want to discover that you've been lying to me." Becker reached for Sabrina's collar with both hands, gripping it tightly in them, but not roughly, like threatening Sabrina with the possibility of a violence she was yet to demonstrate.

"Becker!" Sabrina exclaimed half warning the guard of the mistake she was about to make. The redhead's eyes softened instantly, and she loosened her grip just enough to put the brunette somewhat at ease.

"I don't understand this, what you've done to me. I've never felt this way before." Becker cupped both sides of Sabrina's face and engaged her eyes with hers, like trying to pour her green pools into her soul, looking for a truth she knew was escaping her. However, after just a few seconds, the lack of distance between their bodies made Becker forget about the secret she wanted to uncover and made her concentrate on the arousal the other woman elicited in her.

Sabrina saw the change in the guard's eyes and tried to move out of Becker's human cage but she couldn't, not without being forceful, something she couldn't risk seeing that Becker was on the verge of losing control. "I'm pretty sure that I haven't done anything, and I really have to go."

Becker lowered her hands and took a minute step back considering what to do, still very much under the veil of paranoia. "You want to convince me you're not lying to me? Show me." The lustful woman took Sabrina's hand and pulled her away from the door, leading her to the office's sofa, her body practically shaking with desire. Sabrina knew exactly what Becker was expecting her to do to prove her sincerity. Decision time was knocking at her door again and this time she was willing to risk the case itself, knowing this was a sacrifice Charlie would never ask her to make, not that she would even if he did ask.

Sabrina stopped in her tracks, resisting the implications of the other woman's actions, but the tall redhead proved to be an impatient woman, waiting only a couple of seconds before starting to unbutton Sabrina's shirt, wanting to see her naked body and taste the caramel skin. Defiant hands took hold of assaulting ones and Becker's advances were halted for the second time that day, preventing her from undressing the trim body of the woman she so wanted. "You want to convince me to be with you? Trust me." This time Sabrina was able to distance herself from Becker but she didn't leave just yet, not until she made sure that Becker wasn't going to go ballistic on her.

Becker stared at Sabrina with darkness in her eyes. Her mind was divided between fighting the urge to just grab her and satisfy her lust, and letting her walk away. She felt that her anger was about to go beyond her control and decided to just nod her permission to the beautiful brunette to leave. Becker received a nod in return; a moment later she was alone.

The tall guard paced from one corner of the office to the other, she stood still in the middle of the room looking nowhere, seeing nothing. Her mind was full of confusion and frustration, and she was enraged. Being rejected was not something new for her, but accepting to be rejected definitely was, and she didn't know what had possessed her to allow that to happen. The woman she knew as Lisa Meyer was an enigma to her, a challenge the likes of which she had never faced before, and she wanted her.

The early afternoon light coming in through the office window offered to counter her darkness and she went to it. Her reflection on the glass stared back at her and she contemplated herself for a while, like getting reacquainted with who she was. Becker realized she had been doing things the wrong way. She was the most powerful woman in the prison and she didn't need to wait for no one. In her mind what she needed to do became very clear. Things were going to be done her way because by those rules she always got what she wanted, and what she wanted was Lisa Meyer.

* * *

To be continued.

**A/N: **I'm pretty sure, after reading all this, that if you blink a couple of times you'll be able to see the Review button.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thank you very much for your great comments. keep those reviews coming.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

Thomas Sheridan studied the wall in front of him. Half of it was covered in photographs of beautiful women, headshots depicting forced smiles and false promises. At some point they would be there in person, but not to give freely what strangers had paid for, but to slave under the merciless thumb of oppression. The wall was where all started and ended for them; the auction wall. It didn't take long for him to find the woman he was going to go for and he made a note of her name and number for the auction. Her number was 05213 and her name was Jessica.

"Mr. Sheridan, I'm glad you could make it. Do you like what you see?" Carl Gallagher greeted the older man, satisfied that he had fallen in his trap.

"I do, I do. I guess you were right about the exclusivity of this _club_, and the need for its secrecy. With enterprises like this one, one can never be too careful."

"You've been told how things work and since you're still here, can I assume then that you are going to participate in the auction?" Sheridan looked at Gallagher, hesitating only for a moment, but at the end he dismissed his doubts.

"I think I will. There's a lady here that definitely has my attention." He said with a hushed voice in unnecessary conspiracy.

"I bet she does, and I promise you'll be very satisfied. Please, come with me to the main room. The auction will start in a few minutes." Gallagher led the other man away, savoring his victory.

* * *

Prison guard Cain opened the door to the Warden's office to allow Sabrina to enter with the cleaning cart. "The Warden will return soon, so do your work quickly." Sabrina grabbed a cloth and a can of spray and started to clean the desk without saying a word. Cain took a minute to stare at her back, paying particular attention to the shape of her hips and ass that was so perfectly accentuated by the blue jeans. _I have to admit that Becker does have good taste._ "Hey Meyer," Sabrina responded by turning around. "…this door stays open. I'll be around and if I see it closed for just a second you and I will have a problem." Cain left without waiting for a reaction since she didn't need the other woman's agreement. Sabrina shook her head wondering why everything had to be so complicated.

Being a detective sometimes called for the ability to multitask, and that was exactly what Sabrina was doing; combining the odious cleaning with her power of observation. It was precisely that power what had allowed her to discover something interesting. The bookcase in the Warden's office was covered in a semi thick layer of dust which Sabrina went to clean, but she stopped herself when she saw a clean spot in front of one of the books. The shape of the spot was clearly made by the constant use of said book and Sabrina was intrigued with its importance.

The sound of footsteps coming from the hallway sent the tall Angel back to her cleaning, but the sound just came and went uneventfully. Sabrina reacted quickly and threw the book to the floor. She kneeled, pretending to clean the bookcase's lower shelves and with the desk obstructing the view from the door she perused the book's content. The first thing she saw was that the book wasn't a book at all; its hard cover was concealing a journal. The second was that the information therein would finally bring their investigation to a close.

Sabrina read names, dates, money transactions; who did what, where and when. Her mind was trying to register the information even though she was reading it too fast. Suddenly she sent the book flying under the narrow space between the bookcase's bottom and the floor when she felt Cain's silent steps approaching her. She coolly continued her cleaning of the bottom shelf pretending not to notice that the guard was there. "Meyer, what are you doing?"

"The same thing I was doing when you left; cleaning." Sabrina gave the snide reply without stopping what she was doing.

"Oh, a smart ass. I can see now why _else_ Becker took a liking to you." Sabrina glared at the woman when she saw that Cain was openly roaming her body with her eyes. _Is this entire prison high on aphrodisiacs? _Cain ignored the gesture and continued talking. "Are you about done?"

"Almost. Ten more minutes." The guard checked her watch as if she was going to time her and then left.

Sabrina fished the 'book' out of its temporary hiding place and opened it again. She flipped through the pages and found an entry written in red. In it, she found the explanation for the disappearance of the two inmates in the form of two words written next to each of their names; _Permanently_ _Sold_. Her search became frantic and she read the last pages of the journal, looking to see if there was something there she could be in time to prevent. She guided herself using the dates and found they were going to be auctioning prisoners that very afternoon. It was at that moment she understood the meaning of the headshots she had seen. She read the names on the list and was shocked when she found the name Jessica Lewis.

The clock on the wall marked the lateness of her discovery; the auction was already taking place. Sabrina panicked, not knowing where Kris was or even if she was safe. She stood up and replaced the book to its place, she needed to get out of there and find Dan Tanna to give him the new information and to send Charlie a message; it was time to get them out.

"Good, you finished." Cain came out of the blue intercepting Sabrina and blocking her way.

"Yeah, I did." After stating the obvious Sabrina tried to leave again.

"Not so fast, birdie. There was an accident in the laundry room. One of the machines' hose broke and they need every available mop to clean the mess. So we're going over there now." Cain made way for Sabrina and the cart not giving her the option to protest.

Sabrina felt like hitting someone. Not only was she unable to do what she wanted and needed to do, she couldn't even take a detour on her way to the laundry room thanks to her personal escort. Then a thought occurred to her, Kris was supposed to work in the laundry room and maybe she would be there. That hope calmed her anger and she quickened her step, wanting to get there to see Kris, in total contrast to her unwillingness from just seconds before.

* * *

"Twelve thousand going once…going twice…sold to number 38. Good choice, sir. We'll see you tonight. Joseph? " The auction moderator prompted a young man to escort the latest auction winner to the exit. Another young man walked up to the improvised stage and retrieved the photograph of the woman that was just auctioned and replaced it with a new one.

Thomas Sheridan sat in an aisle chair observing the action carefully. The new photo was of the woman he was interested in and he readied the little sign with his identifying number. The men in the room were quite competitive and he didn't want to be beat.

"Our next lady is also new to the auction. She is young and as you can see very beautiful. She is a natural blonde, gentlemen, a classy beauty and I'm told somewhat sophisticated. Be the first one to enjoy the company of this heavenly creature. The bid starts at five thousand dollars." The initial bid was set higher than usual. The people behind the scenes were seeking to take advantage of Kris' fresh looks. An offer was immediately made and then another and another before Sheridan had the chance to even raise his sign, but finally he did making his the next offer.

"And we have eight thousand from number 65. Nine thousand, thank you…Do I hear ten…ten thousand…eleven thousand."

"I offer twenty thousand." The auctioneer lost his voice momentarily at the surprising bid. No one ever paid more than fifteen thousand dollars for any inmate and he recognized that he had a unique circumstance on his hands. Sheridan turned to see the man that had uttered the generous offer as did the rest of the men in the room, and saw that he almost doubled his age. He wondered what the man thought he could do at such age with the woman he was hoping to win or any other woman, really.

"Twenty thousand, thank you, sir." The auction moderator finally said. Some of the bidders lost interest after such a high offer reducing the number of contenders, but there were at least four more still very much in the race. The offers kept coming, raising the total to thirty two thousand dollars, making two more men give up on the auction.

Sheridan and the very old man were the only two left and neither seemed to want to lose to the other. "Do I hear an offer for thirty three thousand…And we have thirty three thousand…Come on, gentlemen, she is worth every penny." The offers halted completely and the moderator went for the closing. "All right, thirty three thousand going once…going twice…"

"Fifty thousand dollars." This time it was Sheridan making the offer and he turned to look at his competition. The old man was visibly angry but he also appeared to be done with the bidding, unwilling to pay such outrageous fortune.

"Fifty thousand…Does anyone offer fifty one thousand?" A low murmur ran through the room and the moderator took that as his response. "Fifty thousand going once…going twice…sold to number 65. Thank you very much, sir. We'll be seeing you tonight. Joseph?" Once again the young man came to escort the winning bidder out of the mansion. Before he left the main room Sheridan looked back and saw as the picture of the beautiful blonde was retrieved from the stage.

* * *

Sabrina's back was screaming at her to stop and she wanted nothing more than to obey, but she couldn't. The laundry room was still quite flooded and Cain was there, shouting the occasional encouragement by threatening them and mocking their 'pathetic' efforts. Regardless of her discomfort she was relieved to have found Kris in the middle of the watery chaos, but they were yet to talk to each other. Sabrina knew that if they wanted to have a chance to talk they were going to have to make their own break.

Her eyes searched the room for Kris and she found her not too far from her. At that very moment Kris looked at her and Sabrina gestured with her head towards the dirty laundry cart and then to the farthest corner of the room. Kris followed her gaze trying to understand what she was trying to tell her. Sabrina repeated the gesture and then moved to mop the corner she was indicating. The younger Angel finally understood and moved to follow her partner's lead.

Kris went to the cart with the dirty laundry which was mostly filled with towels and pushed it towards the corner Sabrina was at. She took a bunch of the towels and threw them on the floor to absorb the water, squatting to place them properly. "Do you mind helping me?"

Sabrina looked at her with disgust, playing her 'dangerous woman' role, but proceeded to help Kris. She too took some of the towels from the cart and crouched next to the blonde detective. The strategically placed cart gave them some privacy, but they both knew their window of opportunity wasn't going to last long. "Kris, the women who disappeared whose photos I found, they were permanently sold in some kind of auction." Sabrina talked as low as she could to not alert anyone that they were talking at all.

"Bree, they took my picture this morning."

"I figured as much. You were included in today's auction." Kris barely had time to muffle her gasp with her hand. "Since you're here I'm assuming the photos are used for the auction, but who knows when they will come for you." Sabrina stood up under the pretense of needing more towels and saw that they still had a few more seconds to talk. She crouched again and talked fast. "Dan Tanna is here posing as a guard, he is our contact. Do you remember him?"

"Most definitely, but I haven't seen him."

"By the looks of it I'll be here a while. You have to find him and tell him to call Charlie and that we are ready to leave here. I have found all the evidence we need." Kris was astounded by the news but didn't have a chance to say anything as other inmates, taking their cue, were also using the dirty laundry to suck up the water. Kris and Sabrina shared a look and Sabrina nodded to her. Kris stood up and pulled the now empty cart to the big table with the clean sheets and towels and filled it, then, she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Cain stopped her before she could leave.

"To redistribute these, there's no sense in letting them get dirty, especially with one less washing machine." Cain considered her words for a moment before stepping aside. Kris continued on her way, only accepting the small victory after crossing the threshold.

Sabrina witnessed the tense moment and inwardly applauded her colleague's clever response. It was now just a matter of time before the three of them were freed from the hellish place and she couldn't wait to go back to her home and to her life. But most importantly, she couldn't wait to be with Kelly.

* * *

Kelly placed the last of the food trays in their place after an arduous afternoon of doing dishes. Janet and she were finally the only ones left in the kitchen and she saw the opportunity to find out what she knew about the room Kris was taken to and the pictures that Miranda took. Kelly observed Janet for a moment before approaching her. The other woman was lost in thought while playing with the cap of a lighter; its constant clicking didn't seem to bother her, like she was very far away. "I didn't know you smoked."

"I don't." Kelly looked at the lighter pointedly and noticed that it was made of metal and that it had an eagle on one side. Janet followed Kelly's gaze and felt compelled to explain. "This seemingly ordinary and insignificant thing it's all I have left of her. Sandy was the smoker, not me. She was trying to quit but she didn't posses the will, so I took her lighter away. She had the cigarettes and I had the flame. The idea was to keep them apart so she could last longer. How ironic, don't you think?" Janet pensiveness turned even more acute. "I had it on me when she was murdered, and then these damn monsters erased every trace of her ever being here. So, like I said, this little thing is it; this lighter and my memories." Kelly didn't know how to act in the face of such misfortune but suspected Janet wouldn't welcome a physical demonstration of her sympathies. The only thing she could offer was distraction.

"Janet, this morning Miranda took my cousin to a room where she had to change into a fancy blouse and fix her hair and makeup…She took her picture. Do you know what's that about?" Janet gave Kelly a sad look and she instantly knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, but your cousin has just been chosen to go to the mansion." Janet came to stand near Kelly to keep their conversation between them, making her recall Janet's belief in the ability of the walls to see and hear.

"What mansion?"

"Every other month several inmates are taken to that room. Then, that same day, sometimes the day after, the guards come for them again and they are taken to the mansion. Once they've been to that room the trips to the mansion happen every couple of weeks or so. After the women come back they're confined to their cells for two days. They eat alone, bathe alone…By the time they are let out if they had something to say they no longer feel the need to express it. Not that there's any need for words, you can tell just by looking at them that they hate their lives a little more and love themselves a lot less." Kelly's heart was constricting inside her chest as her fear for Kris grew.

"Janet, what happens in that place? Do you know?" Kelly could see that Janet was debating whether or not to answer her question.

"After you get there the guard shoves you into a room that has a very good lock and bars on the windows. They tell you to bathe and to change your clothes. Then, a man comes into the room and by how he looks you know he is rich and powerful…a combination that allows him to own you. He does what he pleases with you, and no matter how much you hate it, no matter how much you want to fight against it, you can't, because if you do you're dead."

Kelly recognized that Janet's words were not a mere tale, but a personal testimony. This time she deposited a comforting hand on the other woman's forearm trying to express her support. "Janet, have you been to the mansion?" Janet conveyed her answer with her eyes and Kelly saw an indication of weakness in her self forged armor for the first time. Not even when she talked about Sandy had she seen Janet about to break. Kelly supposed it was because her pain was still wrapped in hate and ire.

"I'm surprised they didn't take you. Don't get me wrong, believe me, I don't want you to go there, but why choose your cousin and not you?" Her confusion didn't last long because she knew the harsh reality; it was just a matter of time. "I hate to say it but, your time will come."

"Thank you for the reassurance." Even though Kelly knew she wasn't going to be in prison long enough for that to happen she still felt a little frightened by the possibility.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, but we are in 'Hell on Earth', and once in here you are the devil's puppet." Janet said as if the word 'option' didn't exist.

"Elizabeth!" Kelly saw Kris beckoning her with urgency and she rushed to her, excusing herself with a simple glance.

"Kris, Janet just told me why Miranda took your picture and-" Before Kelly could say another word Kris interrupted her.

"I know too, Bree just told me and she says she's found enough evidence to close this case today. Kelly, Charlie sent Dan Tanna to help us. He is supposed to be a guard. Sabrina wants me to find him and tell him to tell Charlie to get us out of here, but I can't find him."

"All right, I'll help you look for him, although there are many places where we are not permitted to go." Kris agreed with Kelly's assessment of their situation. "Where is Bree now?"

"Mopping her heart out, or I should say her _back _out." Her comment was not intended as a joke, in fact, she felt for her friend. Kelly didn't quite understand her but Kris didn't have time for the long version. "Let's split up and find Dan. The sooner we do that the sooner we get out of here." The two Angels went their separate ways with only one thing on their minds; freedom.

* * *

The ringing of a phone spread through out the tastefully decorated office thanks to the small speaker box resting on top of the desk. A man's voice finally answered and the rich tones of the caller's voice reverberated with each word he said. "Mr. Benson, Charles Townsend calling. I think it is time we get the Mayor involve in this case, because we are positively going to need his help. Allow me to explain…"

* * *

Should I continue?

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Hi guys! Next chapter is finally here. I think I need my own detective to find out where my reviewers have gone. TM, wrightie, Pat, Jen, Alma, Diane, Sina, Lex, Erica, Tbird, Koko...Boy, this investigation will cost me an arm and a leg. LOL Seriously, where are you guys?

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Are you done with your field trip?" Janet asked Kelly when she finally made it back to the kitchen after trying in vain to find her colleague Dan Tanna. As Kelly herself predicted there were many areas that Kris and her just couldn't search, still they searched as much as possible, but with no luck. They wondered what had happened to their contact and could only hope that he was alright. To make things worse, their wandering was cut abruptly when a guard sent them back to their respective duties, and so Kelly headed back to the kitchen knowing well that Janet would want to know where she was, adding to her already full plate. Sure enough, she was welcomed with a question, but Kelly ignored it, hoping to forestall further interrogation from Janet. However, her effort failed miserably as Janet's next question left her mouth almost without pause. "Where did you two go in such a hurry?" Kelly wasn't in any mood to explain herself and decided to play the 'rude card' that was so popular in the prison, hoping to discourage the other woman from asking anything else. 

"You know, Janet, not everything is of your business." Kelly said in a firm voice. She grabbed the list of ingredients they would need to prepare the next meal and started to read it to let Janet know that she was done with the conversation.

"Fair enough, but if you do that during the actual bulk of our work, I'm gonna make it my business. Like for example from this moment on that we are suppose to start preparing the dinner to feed the entire population. And the others assigned to the kitchen are not as understanding as I am." Janet didn't wait to see Kelly's reaction to her words as something caught her eye. "What the hell is she doing here?" Kelly looked immediately at what had upset her so much and had to guard her expression at the sight of Sabrina Duncan, pushing the cleaning cart and being escorted into the dining area by Cain.

Kelly observed Sabrina and noticed that she looked exhausted. It struck her as very strange that she was there since the kitchen was not her area, and on top of that it had already been cleaned. Then again, hardly anything in the prison was the prisoners' idea, which was probably why Cain was with her. It didn't matter to Kelly one way or the other, for her it was an opportunity to see Sabrina. She had been worried about her since the 'test', and she felt relieved to see that she was okay. Maybe tired, but definitely in one piece.

Both Janet and Kelly kept looking at the duo through the rectangular opening in the wall that separated the kitchen from the dining area with very different thoughts running through their heads even though they were unknowingly thinking about the same thing; Kelly and Sabrina's earlier confrontation. The women let their curiosity get the best of them and listened intently, trying to decipher their 'nemesis'' presence in their territory. With the place being empty as it was it was easy for them to hear what the other two women were talking about.

"Here we are, Meyer. I want you to give this floor a good mopping." Cain instructed with mirth rolling off her tongue.

"Why? Once again, this is not my area, and it's obvious that it had already been cleaned. Why are you making me do all this work?" Sabrina protested not for the first time that afternoon. She was tired, upset, frustrated… The whole situation was starting to get beyond taxing to her.

"Oh, you think this floor is clean." Cain started to walk around Sabrina, looking at the floor as if to corroborate Sabrina's assessment. However, as soon as she was behind her she hooked one of Sabrina's feet with the half 't' of her baton and pulled back, making her fall to the floor. Only the Angel's fast reflexes saved her face from suffering real damage. Cain crouched by her and hit the floor hard with the baton, right next to Sabrina's face, startling her with the impact. "Would you say that is clean enough for you to eat off it?" Sabrina just glared at her and tried to get up, but Cain embedded the tip of the baton painfully on Sabrina's back and pushed her back down. "You haven't answered my question."

"Get off of me." Sabrina was in pain, but above all she was furious at the fact that she seemed to be sporting a 'target' sign on her back and everybody was getting in line, more than willing to shoot at her. "Get off!" She repeated, and this time she was able to turn around on the floor and when she did she took hold of the very end of the baton Cain was using to poke her with and pushed Cain away from her with it. The guard lost her balance momentarily, but managed to regain it quickly and yanked the baton away from Sabrina's hand, not happy with her audacity in the least. She pointed the hard wood club at the Angel's face menacingly, keeping her from getting up once more.

"I've had it with your attitude and your constant defiance. You are going to do what I tell you to do and that is it." Cain yelled at her and raised her baton as if to strike Sabrina with it, but didn't. She just kept it raised, like promising that the strike would indeed come if she didn't get the proper response. "Tell me, Meyer, does the floor still look clean to you?" Sabrina's attention was far from the floor's condition. Her hand was raised in a protective manner and her mind was racing at the possibility of being hit with the hard object and the damage it could cause. She considered attacking the guard first, pre-empting her strike, but waited, trying to prevent a physical confrontation if at all possible, knowing that her two colleagues and she were almost out of the prison, and she was hoping to manage that unharmed.

Kelly was livid with Cain's actions and decided that this time she wasn't going to just stand by and let Sabrina suffer. Janet saw Kelly move to the door to go help Lisa Meyer and she just couldn't believe it. "Seriously? You have to be fucking kidding me."

"I kid you not. It's payback time." When the words dawned on Janet she realized that her workmate's intention was not to help at all but to make things worse for the other woman, and she smiled to her conspiratorially, very much liking the idea. Kelly, on the other hand, was hoping to pull the charade off without crumbling. After all, all of her instincts were screaming at her to take Sabrina into her arms and hide her from the evils of the world, not to become one more, even if she was pretending and her intentions were good. _Think of it as a rescue hidden in an evil deed, Garret. God, I've become twisted in this prison._

"Hey, guard." Kelly called out even before entering Cain's line of view, afraid that the guard might indeed hit her partner with the wooden club. But Cain didn't react, dangerously concentrated on her target as if she hadn't heard a word, so Kelly called her by her name, putting furious emphasis into her voice. "Cain!" This time she got the desired effect; Cain looked at her. "That floor _is_ clean, but we have a quite greasy and sticky patch in front of the stoves that no one seems to be able to get rid off. Why don't you let her give it a try?" Kelly let an expression of pure malice take hold of her features to convince Cain that they were on the same page.

Sabrina looked at Kelly, and for a brief moment she couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling. Maybe it was her exhaustion, or Becker's constant harassment…Maybe it was Rita and her threats lurking around her, or the fact that they were all still in prison or even, perhaps especially, because of hers and Kelly's relationship that was hanging in the balance…She didn't know. All of the above seemed the right answer since the collective distress they caused made her believe for an irrational second that Kelly's words meant that she was now on the side of the devil. But Sabrina was not stupid; she knew well what Kelly was really trying to do. Nevertheless, she was so emotionally fatigue that the notion, even if it was a fallacy, made her feel devastated and it showed in her face.

Kelly saw Sabrina's expression and her heart twisted inside of her because her eyes were practically screaming at her that she felt betrayed when in reality nothing could be further from the truth. _She can't possibly believe that I'm doing this on purpose! _Cain finally lowered the baton after considering Kelly's words for a moment and stood up, breaking the Angels' stare contest. "Well, get up, Meyer. You have been requested."

Sabrina got up from the floor and manipulated her shoulders trying to alleviate the pain caused by the baton, and she sent Cain yet another glaring look; a look she extended to her fellow detective. Kelly held her rude gaze, keeping up with her portrayal while praying that Sabrina was acting as well. Cain ignored the glare with ease, she was the recipient of many of those everyday in the prison and was never affected by them. She made way for Sabrina and the cleaning cart and then followed her, entertaining herself with the constant pushing of the tall Angel towards the kitchen with her baton, like defying her. It was a foolish move on her part because even if the other woman reacted violently she knew well that she couldn't hit her; not this woman. Becker would have her head. Of course, the woman in question didn't know about her bluff and so she risked pushing the envelope.

They entered the kitchen and Cain looked around looking for the supposedly challenging task that would make Lisa Meyer pay for her insolence, but she saw nothing extraordinary that would warrant the interruption of her fun. "I don't see any grease here." The guard practically barked at Kelly and Janet, looking at one woman and then the other with threatening eyes. Janet moved to one of the stoves and very casually slapped the back of a gallon of cooking oil, letting it pour its entire content on the floor, completing Kelly's plan of vengeance completely oblivious to the fact that she was doing everything but.

"How about now?" Janet asked Cain smiling from ear to ear, and it took Kelly's every ounce of control not to rip her head off.

"I have to hand it to you, Lisa. You have someone to love you and many more to hate you. I guess you like to keep both sides of the spectrum covered. Get to work." Sabrina closed her eyes momentarily and sighed. She simply couldn't believe the kind of day she was having. She opened her eyes again, grabbed a roll of paper towel from the cleaning cart, a small bucket from the kitchen and got down to her knees to start cleaning the spilled oil.

"Janet." Cain said suddenly, bringing the inmate's attention to her and away from the enjoyment of what she had done. "As amusing as your little ploy was if you do that again we'll discount the cost from your earnings. Go to the supply room and bring back another gallon of cooking oil." Janet didn't move right away, still dwelling on the guard's ability to spoil her pleasure. "Now!" Cain ordered again and this time Janet moved, but she was really not happy about it.

The supply room was far from the kitchen, one reason being to protect the groceries from the constant heat, and the other was to keep the delivery people away from the common areas. Supplies were brought to the actual kitchen as they were needed. This was what had Janet angry. She knew the trip would keep her from the satisfaction of seeing the woman who had tried to hurt her new friend pay the consequences. Janet hurried up her pace to make sure not to miss it all.

Kelly was feeling the opposite way. She couldn't stand seeing Sabrina being treated in such a way and tried to busy herself with the ingredients list, looking at the words, but not really reading them. _Bree is going to kill me for this._

"Cain?" Miranda called from the dining room's entrance and when Cain looked at her she beckoned her to go to where she was standing. Cain more than welcomed the distraction.

"I'll be back in a moment. You two birdies better behave." She warned, half joking and half serious. The moment she left the kitchen Kelly went to Sabrina and knelt by her side.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked almost in a whisper to disguise their conversation. The kitchen wall did the same for their position.

"Wow. You sure know how to hold a grudge, don't you? And your girl Janet seems to have it in for me. It's like there's a club or something all of a sudden, which apparently you decided to join as well." Sabrina's tone of voice was not discernible, aside from the fatigue. Kelly had no way of knowing that her friend was flirting with demoralization.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina. I was just trying to help you. I just couldn't let Cain treat you like that, let alone hit you, and I certainly didn't know Janet was going to complicate things." Kelly stroke Sabrina's back where the baton had hurt her, trying to bring her friend some comfort.

Sabrina remained silent and Kelly became very worried. There were so many things she wanted to say and yet so little time. She wanted to tell her about the fruitless search for Dan, about how much she was looking forward to their conversation, and about what Cain meant when she said that she had someone in the prison who loved her. She couldn't decide what to say first. "Bree-"

"Listen," Sabrina spoke suddenly, putting an end to Kelly's inner debate. "I'm sorry for what I had to do earlier about the Renee situation, but believe me, it was the only way." _I just couldn't let you go through with Renee what I'm going through with Becker. _Sabrina thought, not daring to say the words out loud. "Kelly," Sabrina started again after a short pause, but this time her voice sounded different. Kelly recognized it as pure sadness. "…I know you think you have a reason to be mad at me, but this situation, our situation isn't exactly my fault. But please, don't let your anger towards me leave us without even a chance to rescue our friendship. As it is I feel that if it weren't for this case we would have already drifted apart." Sabrina dropped her gaze and her movements were hesitant, but at the end she returned to her task lazily, not knowing how to act beyond her words.

"You can't possibly mean that." In her shock, Kelly not only stopped stroking Sabrina's back, she stopped touching her completely, as if she had been unexpectedly burned.

* * *

"What is it, Randy?" 

"Becker wants a status report, whatever that means." Miranda answered Cain, who just reclined against the wall, like she had nothing more important to do.

"Unfortunately for me it means babysitting her new lover. Well, between you and me, not yet her lover." The guard said in a burlesque way.

"Really? Why not?" Even though Miranda didn't care for Becker's activities she did know about what she did, and so the out of the norm revelation did surprise her.

"I don't know exactly, but it seems this Meyer woman has found a way to keep Becker at bay, and that is driving her crazy. I can't even imagine how that happened."

"You can't and I don't really care. These women have it bad enough as it is in here. They don't need Becker adding to their punishment."

"Careful. You don't want Becker to find out that you don't approve of her pastime. Or are you jealous you don't get to do the same thing? You could, you know." Cain raised an eyebrow at Miranda, but she just made a gesture of disgust.

"Please, how many kinds of sick would you have to be to do what Becker does? I'm not that kind of person."

"No, that's true. You are only the kind of person who delivers the women to unknown men so they can do to them what you cannot for not being sick enough." Cain retorted quickly, loving to toy with the other guard.

"Cain, don't be so sarcastic. You know well that once you are in the know of what is going on around here, you either join or disappear into the ground. What am I suppose to do or you for that matter?" She pointed her finger at Cain, reminding her that they were both on the same boat. "The only thing that separates you and me is that you make a sport out of it. Don't you ever feel any kind of remorse for what we're doing here?" Cain frowned at Miranda but said nothing, making the other guard consider if perhaps she had gone too far.

* * *

Once again Sabrina's silence was causing havoc inside of Kelly, but just when she thought she wouldn't be able to stand it anymore the tall brunette lifted her eyes and started speaking again. Yet, her words were as overwhelming as her silence. "I'm afraid I do mean it, Kelly. You walked out my door that night taking with you your answers, not mine. And the next day what I saw in your eyes was no longer love, Kelly. It was…" Sabrina wouldn't dare name what she had seen in Kelly's eyes, she just knew that the new sentiment was leaving her on the outside looking in, empty handed and broken hearted, and seemingly without a chance to plea her case. "Your eyes basically told me that you were done with me, forever. And I just keep asking myself, how can it be possible to lose it all in just one night? If you could just stop being angry for one minute you could see that I can't lose it all. Please, not all." 

Kelly's heart was breaking at the realization of how selfish she had been in thinking that she was the only one hurting because of what had happened that night. Sabrina was right. She had been so angry after assuming she knew the answers to the questions she had dropped so suddenly on Sabrina's lap, and she left without giving her a chance to say what she needed to say, whatever it had been, whatever it was that she was yet to say. She could clearly see now that Sabrina's message about wanting to talk to her was not a thing she took for granted; she was actually asking for the chance. _How could I have been so blinded to her pain? And through my own I had Kris, but her…_

Kelly hugged Sabrina to her with desperation, feeling once again the assault of the many things she wanted to say and do, things for which they presently didn't have time. But she opened her mouth and spoke regardless, knowing that she couldn't leave Sabrina like this. "You are not losing me, Bree. You will never lose me. I'm the one who needs to apologize for putting you through this and for having put you in the spot that night. Kris told me that you wanted to talk with me and we will talk, I promise. But be sure of this," Kelly took her friend's face between her hands to make her look at her. "…I'm not angry with you. I'll admit that I left angry that night due to my own stupidity, but I love you, do you hear me? I love you with all my heart and nothing can change that. We're just being victims of incredible bad timing." Kelly tried to reassure Sabrina feeling that it was what she needed. Even after her conversation with Kris she still needed to hear the words straight from her. Kelly was very familiar with that need.

Sabrina looked at Kelly and her eyes had a soft look that made Kelly feel somewhat relieved because it was the first time since Sabrina first entered the dining area with Cain that Kelly was looking at those eyes and could recognize her friend, the woman she loved so. In a bold move Kelly kissed Sabrina's temple, intending to let her lips lingered for a few seconds, desperate for the contact she knew they both needed, however, from her vantage point Kelly saw Janet coming back with the cooking oil and had to stand up quickly before she could see them. "Case in point!" She whispered to Sabrina through clenched teeth to excuse her sudden retreat.

* * *

"Let me give you a little advice, Miranda." Cain finally said. "Like you said, once you are in on all of this you are in. So, if I were you I'd stop thinking so much about something that has no remedy. Your remorse can only bring you bad consequences. Don't forget who we're dealing with here. Besides, it's not like what we have here in this prison are angels. You don't have to worry; I won't mention this little conversation. But if Becker catches wind of how you feel you can become a problem to her and Becker is not fond of problems, which is why I've been babysitting that smart ass of hers." Cain pointed towards the kitchen. 

"Fine, fine." Miranda relented knowing well Cain was speaking the truth. "Now, why exactly are you paying your undivided attention to Meyer? What is this status report about?"

"Like I told you, apparently Lisa has been less than obliging in her sharing of the goods, if you know what I mean. She is spirited as Becker likes to call them, so much so that Becker hasn't been able to break her; however she is diminishing our fearless leader's spirit instead. Of course Becker didn't say that, but I have to assume that due to her plan. She told me that she was planning to-"

"Cain, stop. You know what? I don't need details. Just tell me what she wants to know so I can go back to doing my job." Miranda said getting a little exasperated with the topic.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Responsibility. Just tell Becker that her precious _kitten_ is quite tired already, and that by the time I'm done with her she'll be as weak as a real kitten. Hell, even the inmates are pitching in. Don't say that last part to her though.

"Whatever." Miranda just rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

Cain made it back to the kitchen to inspect Sabrina's progress, completing a trio of fastidious observers according to her own opinion. She was starting to find her special assignment quite tedious too. "Pick up the pace, Meyer. We haven't got all day." 

"Yeah, Meyer, some of us need to start doing some real work around here." Janet added, playing the 'Bonnie' to Cain's 'Clyde'.

"Speaking of which," Cain started, casually picking up the ingredients' list from one of the kitchen's counters, giving it a quick once over. "…aren't you supposed to be getting these from the supply room?" Janet was visibly gawking, knowing where the guard was going with the question and not liking it at all. Cain took her reaction as a 'yes'. "Well, get going. Go do some real work, birdie." She continued, infusing her voice with mockery and handed Janet the list.

"But I just came from there." The infuriated inmate just had to put her protest out there.

"Well, I guess you are going back. Move it!" From her kneeling position Sabrina couldn't help but laugh softly at Janet's expense, something that didn't escape the group's attention. Janet was practically fuming and stormed out of the room. Cain followed her retreating shape with her eyes, a moment that allowed Sabrina and Kelly to share a triumphant smirk.

Perhaps seeking to take advantage of Cain's momentarily lighter mood, Sabrina turned to Kelly and spoke to her. "Could you spare a glass of water?" Both Kelly and Cain looked at her sharply, surprised by the request. Kelly raised her eyebrows at Sabrina, like waiting for her to say something else. Sabrina retorted with a playful squint, like saying, 'I'll get you for this', but then begrudgingly added, "Please."

"Sure." Cain observed as Kelly went to the fridge and served a glass of cold water as calmly as if she had been asked by a friend. She came back and was about to hand the glass to Sabrina when Cain took it from her hand and immediately started downing the refreshing liquid. Sabrina sighed in consternation but Kelly, not missing a beat, went right back to the fridge again and just as easily as before served another glass of water.

"I can't believe you are actually going to give her water. I thought you two didn't love each other." The two Angels looked at one another and could practically hear their thoughts and feelings clashing in the air.

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was like _you_, or _her_." Kelly said, and handed the glass to Sabrina while sustaining Cain's gaze. Her entire exterior was a mask of self-righteousness, but her insides spoke of humbleness as Sabrina's fingers caressed her own around the glass while taking it from her hand in an act of pure gratitude and, if she dared hope it, love.

Cain couldn't understand the woman's contrasting actions, but she didn't care either. "She doesn't need pampering. What she needs is space so she can finish her job. She has a lot more to do. Here," Cain handed Kelly her glass brusquely. "…take that and move away." Kelly did as told, but kept her eyes on Cain as she approached Sabrina to make sure that the guard was going to let her friend drink her water in peace. She was happy to see Sabrina downed the entire thing.

_Space! _The word almost haunted Kelly. If there was something she was sick of was the space between her and the woman she loved. If it were up to her nothing and no one would ever be or come between them. _I know we are going to be together, Bree, and then we'll be one. No more damn space! _

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: **If I were naming the chapters this one would probably be called 'Crossroads', as several characters have a road to pick. One who already picked her way and one who truly didn't know where to go. One who continues on her path and another who wants a different path but can't take it. I hope you liked it. Please leave feedback. Some of you had abandoned me and I don't know why. If you have lost interest I guess I'll know after this chapter. But if you haven't please review, don't be like that.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Hello people. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I loved them. Enjoy the next chapter!

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Sabrina Duncan felt her patience hanging by a thread and clearly seeing the bottom of the precipice. From the minute she had set foot in the prison her purpose, the reason she was there, was morphed into calamity by Becker's abhorrent agenda. The guard's fixation had caused a chain reaction of obstacle after obstacle that were hampering the detective's job and exposed her to unnecessary danger. Still, her two colleagues and she were able to uncover the evidence necessary to solve the case and the only thing that was left was to wait for their boss to extract them from the prison. 

Sabrina paid attention to her surroundings for a moment, looking at the women that were around her in the shower room, women that unlike her did belong there. Some of them stared at her with rudeness while others made the effort to ignore her and it occurred to her that such loathe was going to be the only gratitude she would ever receive for doing her job because they didn't know that she had volunteered to enter hell to save them. Very soon, they were going to find themselves freed of the extra oppression without knowing that the newcomer they considered to be so dangerous was precisely the one risking her life for said freedom. However, Sabrina didn't need their gratitude; all she needed was her own freedom. 

After separating from Kris she spent more than three hours doing a lot more cleaning and to her opinion most of it was unnecessary. Cain was with her all the time and she kept adding task after task as if she pretended her to clean the entire building. Sabrina had the strong suspicion that Cain's sudden need to enslave her was Becker's idea, indirectly punishing her to satisfy the need to let her anger reach her somehow. Fortunately for her, one of said unnecessary tasks had taken her to Kelly, and although there was time constraining their encounter Sabrina was able to talk to her, and what she learned from Kelly gave her hopes new life. She could still believe that a life with Kelly was a reachable dream. The thought alone made her present situation almost bearable. Bringing her mind back to the case Sabrina realized that she still didn't know if Kris was able to talk to Dan Tanna or if help was on the way. The only thing she could do was have faith that her partners were able to do what she couldn't, once again thanks to Becker. 

The beautiful Angel's back was hurting and she had sweat a lot, but the water hitting her body with intense pressure during the shower she was taking was to neither massage her back nor to wash away the dirt but to erase a different kind of filth. What she wanted was to get rid of the awful sensations that were running through her body since leaving Becker's office. Sabrina wanted to clean Becker's breath from her face, her touches, her overbearing and hungry stare, but above all she wanted to eradicate the woman that had driven her to self deprecation from her mind. But she couldn't, especially not now that the game between them was over and the war just beginning. 

The deal she had made with the insufferable guard had only given her control for a short period of time, but however short it had been it did help her walk out of a dangerous situation. Have she not had that control she would have had to resolve the situation another way that was surely going to land her in solitary or worse. As a result she wouldn't have discovered the Warden's journal which pretty much put an end to their investigation. But, Sabrina knew from the moment she walked out of the office that the deal was off. She could see how her rejection of Becker's constant advances was affecting the guard and how the darkness within her was starting to take over. It was the same darkness she demonstrated the first night they met, letting Sabrina know that the bully was back. No more tactics were going to be employed; no more coherent conversations to reach a happy medium, no more elaborated schemes or subterfuge…The dark hair Angel knew that the next time they saw each other Becker was coming to take what she wanted. But she also knew she herself had been ready for it since the very beginning and now she didn't have to worry about the case. Of course, if Charlie got them out of there first Sabrina would have to settle for just sending Becker to prison for a very long time. 

Sabrina cut the water and dried herself off. She started to get dressed eager to find out for sure if Kris or Kelly had made contact with Dan.

* * *

Rita, accompanied by four other women, walked purposely toward the showers. She stopped at the entrance and signaled two of the four women to stay outside guarding it. The women positioned themselves in a casual stance, like they were just having a conversation in the middle of the hallway. The scarred woman and her ever present allies entered the shower room silently; looking around to make sure the woman they were looking for was there. Rita was the first to see her and a malevolent smile formed on her face. The three women stayed out of Sabrina's sight and without having to say a word made the other inmates leave the shower room. Their mere presence instilled fear in the others to whom it was clear that they were there with an agenda of death.

Sabrina noticed the en-masse evacuation and knew that something was terribly wrong. She turned her head and saw the ill intentioned trio who were now openly letting their presence be known. She kept her back to them and concentrated on her options knowing very well that talking was not one of them. Rita had wanted to do a number on her from the first moment they crossed paths and now she was going to make it happen. But Sabrina had not been an easy target then and she had no intention to be one now either. Some of the inmates had left their towels on the floor sucking up water in their hasty departure and Sabrina stepped closer to them discretely. Under the pretense of accepting her fate she faced Rita. "Three against one? How original, Rita."

"Meyer," Rita started. "…I believe I owe you a punishment, or should I say two?" A small gesture with her head sent Rita's minions toward Sabrina with the intention of holding her. Sabrina moved fast and bending down she grabbed one of the soaked towels, twirling it to make it sturdier as she straightened her body again. In a continuous motion she spun around outstretching her arm giving the towel momentum and she connected a solid hit to the side of the face of one of the women rushing her, making her lose her balance and blinding her momentarily. Sabrina continued to spin, but this time she squatted aiming low and the towel wrapped itself around the ankles of her second assailant. She pulled with all her strength sending the woman flying backwards to the floor.

Rita was on the back of her mind and Sabrina turned around to see what she was going to be facing next. The moment she turned her mid section was struck by the metal frame of the laundry cart Rita was using to trample her with who continued to push until Sabrina's back hit the shower wall right underneath the shower head. Sabrina got the wind knocked out of her and her head hit the wall with tremendous force. 

"I won't let you ruin this for me this time, Meyer." Rita said still pushing the cart into Sabrina's body. The other two women managed to shake up Sabrina's surprise attack and were now ready to do Rita's bidding. Rita saw them and pulled the cart away. "Lisa seems to have a hot head. Let's help her cool down." The women grabbed Sabrina and turned her around in place, forcing her head up as Rita let the shower head sprayed a potent torrent of freezing water on her face, cutting her already labored breathing. 

Sabrina's struggle became more desperate as her lungs cried out for air painfully. She felt them pulling her back and tried to breathe as much as she could, not knowing how long she had before they pushed her back under the shower head. "Something as simple as breathing…I'm going to make you appreciate it." Rita taunted her, but Sabrina didn't have a chance to react when her head was pushed under the water again. The hit she had taken to her abdomen together with the scarce gasps of new air were making her very weak and dizzy. She knew she had to do something to defend herself, but the grip the other women had on her was so strong it was starting to cut the circulation in her arms. Sabrina's front was flat against the wall denying her the use of her legs, so she rotated her hips sideways and used her right hip and leg to push herself away from the wall far enough to catch a breath of the much needed air, but just as soon she was pushed back under. 

Rita saw her prey's effort and got furious with her indomitable spirit. She formed a fist with her right hand and hit Sabrina on her right kidney area as hard as she could. Sabrina's cry of pain was literally drowned. "Let her go." She ordered and the two women let go of Sabrina who just dropped to her knees, coughing due to the pain and the lack of oxygen. Rita chuckled, satisfied with her work. "Breathe in, honey. We wouldn't want you to pass out and miss the rest."

* * *

Kris Munroe was beyond frustrated with the fact that their contact, Dan Tanna, had been impossible to find. Even with Kelly's help their search ran out of time when they were ordered back to their duties. Sabrina was gone from the laundry room by the time Kris returned and she couldn't inform her that they were yet to accomplish sending Charlie her message. The only thing they could do now was to wait for Dan to contact them.

It was dinner time already and Kris was en route to the dining room where she would probably find Sabrina. On her way she passed the shower room and saw the two women standing at the entrance doing nothing at all. She observed them discretely for a moment and recognized them as part of Renee's crew. They seemed to be watching out for something and that stroke her as odd. Kris decided to investigate. 

The petite blonde walked straight to the entrance of the shower room with the intention of going inside, but as soon as she was close enough she was stopped. "Where do you think you are going, blondie?" 

"To get the dirty towels." Kris stated simply and tried to enter again, but again she was halted.

"Not now. Come back later." The taller of the two women pushed her away, but still she insisted.

"But I have to-"

"If you don't leave now you're going to regret it." Even more so than the words the look on the woman's face made Kris back away, but she had the terrible feeling that something really bad was going on behind the shower room doors. _I better get Kelly._ With that purpose on her mind she left quickly.

* * *

"Get her up and bring her here, she has rested enough." Rita ordered and stood in the middle of the room as if she were part of a main event. Her orders were followed right away, but when the women grabbed Sabrina they saw that she had caught her second wind because her strength was back. Sabrina was fighting, violently twisting her body until she started to loosen their grip on her. However, before she could get completely free Rita punched her viciously, paying equal attention to her stomach and her sides. One hit and then another and another until Sabrina's body went limp, both her strength and her breath deserting her again. Rita forced Sabrina's head up and saw that she was wheezing. "This is the woman Becker wants to substitute me with…Pathetic."

* * *

"I think we have a major problem." Kelly was surprised to see Kris standing right next to her inside the kitchen, but she could see by her face that breaking the rules was warranted. 

"What do you-" She hadn't finished her question when Kris started answering it.

"Renee's girls are guarding the shower room and they're not letting anyone inside. I think they have Br…Lisa Meyer in there." Kris modified the name she was going to say when Janet joined them unannounced. 

"Let's go." Kelly abandoned her post in the kitchen and started to leave with Kris when Janet stopped her grabbing her by the elbow.

"You can't leave, and besides, what do you care what happens to her?" 

Kelly couldn't take Janet's uncalled hate for Sabrina anymore and snapped at her. "Don't you think that if someone had cared about Sandy she could've still been alive today?" Janet looked astonished at her words, but Kelly couldn't care less at the moment. She only cared about getting to Sabrina in time. Janet followed the duo disregarding the words said to her only wanting to watch out for the impulsive, yet ignorant woman.

"Where the hell are you going?" Another inmate assigned to the kitchen yelled after them.

"We'll be back." Janet yelled back and disappeared out the door.

Kelly and Kris ran side by side when the younger Angel suddenly had an idea. "I'm gonna get Becker." The blonde detective blurted out making them both stop in their tracks.

"What for? You know these guards don't care about what happens to us. What's she going to do?" Kelly practically growled. 

"Believe me, she'll do something." Kris said with conviction and went in a different direction. Kelly didn't know what to make of her partner's action, but didn't have time to ponder it. She also didn't mind much that now she was going to Sabrina's rescue alone. Kelly felt at that moment that she could take on the world for Sabrina Duncan. She continued to the shower room. Janet once again followed her.

* * *

Sabrina knew her ribs were bruised and they protested heartily when yet another blow was delivered to her side, pushing the pain she was feeling to the verge of becoming unbearable. Rita's fist was coming her way again and she gritted her teeth, bracing herself for the impact. Her tender flesh betrayed her, holding on to the painful sensation for far too long, prolonging her agony. By the time the intensity of the pain decreased a fresh hit was already landing on her. Suddenly, Rita stopped her brutal attack. Sabrina looked like a rag doll, dangling between the clutches of Rita's merciless accomplices. 

"You know, when Renee told us that there was a new prisoner who was just like us and that she was going to be part of our group, I didn't exactly like it much. But then again, I didn't like these two at the beginning either…But when she told me that it was because Becker wanted you…from that moment I hated you with all my might. I was working on a way to convince her to take me back. I don't know why she had to dismiss me, after all I did for her, and you had to come along." 

Rita grabbed Sabrina's chin hard to look at her face, making her wince. For just a second she admitted that the woman was beautiful. Her skin was flawless and it felt soft to the touch. The brown eyes had an exotic look to them and her nose was perfect. She couldn't say anything about her smile because it was something she hadn't witnessed and after she was finished with her it was going to be a thing of the past. She touched her own face with her other hand and traced the scar marring it and making her hideous and repugnant, unlike the woman in front of her. "I can't recuperate my beauty, but I can destroy yours." Rita let go of Sabrina's face and back handed her in the same breath. Sabrina's head jerked to the side, but she turned her attention back to Rita.

"You don't have to do this… I never wanted anything…to do with Becker. It's not my fault…she left you and I…wasn't here when that happened…You can…take her back for all…I care." Sabrina's words came out with difficulty. She was balancing the words with the small amounts of air she was able to breathe in.

"You are here now!" Rita yelled and hit her in the face again with a closed fist this time. A streak of blood poured out of the corner of Sabrina's mouth as the metallic tasting liquid pooled inside of it. The inside of Sabrina's lower lip had split when the impact crushed it against her teeth. Once again Rita felt satisfied with the damage she was inflicting and wanted to cause more. Rita grabbed Sabrina by the hair to make her look at her again and she smiled at her, making her intentions clear and letting her know how much she was enjoying that she was finally at her mercy. The inmate's fists stroke Sabrina two more times on the face with all the hatred she felt for her. More blood sprout out, coming from under Sabrina's left eyebrow and her right cheek where Rita's ring had broken the skin. Sabrina's face became a mask of pain, painted with small crimson rivers. "Tell me, _kitten_, how many lives you have left?" Rita's partners in crime joined her in mocking laughter. 

* * *

Kelly arrived at the shower room with Janet in tow, but she didn't slow down and headed straight for the doors.

"Get out of here. You can't go in there." Just like she had done with Kris the taller woman intercepted Kelly.

"Get out of my way. I'm going in there right now." Janet saw the two women gearing up to remove the intruder forcefully and pulled Kelly back away from them, something that was not easy at all with her resisting all the way.

"Don't be stupid, Elizabeth. They'll just beat the crap out of you and keep you out here. Let's wait for Becker. Your cousin is right, she'll intervene." Kelly's angst was visible. Janet pretended that she waited and did nothing while Sabrina was probably being killed at the other side of the door. Waiting was something that she just couldn't do. 

Janet didn't react fast enough to stop Kelly; she could only see how her impetuous behavior was rewarded with a strong back hand to the face that made her land hard on the floor. Janet sighed and went to help her up. "I really don't hate saying this: I told you so." Kelly didn't respond, she just glared at the woman who had hit her and ignoring her burning cheek she got back on her feet on her own, rejecting Janet's help. To Janet's astonishment Kelly set her jaw and charged the two women.

* * *

"My hands hurt. Let's try something new." Rita reached behind her back and when she brought her hand around she was holding a knife. The instrument of death was not a makeshift one but a real knife with a long blade that looked extremely sharp.

Sabrina saw the weapon and visualized herself at a crossroads. She was in a lot of pain and felt weak from the abuse her body had received, but she knew that if she didn't find a way to fight them she was going to die that day. _Two roads, Duncan: Die fighting or just die._ Sabrina Duncan was not a quitter, she knew she was going to fight, but she didn't know if she could win. She also knew that if she stopped breathing forever she would never have the chance to tell Kelly that she loved her, and she wouldn't dare do that to her because Kelly deserved to know how much she was loved and needed. _If only I could find the strength…_

Rita's next words chased the doubts from Sabrina's mind as they gave her all the strength and motivation she needed to end her ordeal once and for all. "I want you to know what is going to happen after I kill you, Lisa. Since you stole Becker away from me I'm going to steal that beautiful brunette girl from the kitchen that you like so much. I know in time she'll grow to love me and you'll be a distant memory in both our minds." Rita didn't wait any longer and went at Sabrina with the knife heading for her heart, but Sabrina, fueled with the rage that Rita's pretentious malice had evoked in her, took advantage of the hold the other women still had on her and lifted both her legs throwing a double kick at Rita's chest with all the strength she could gather. At the impact Rita stumbled backwards a good seven feet away from Sabrina and landed on the floor hitting her head hard on the tiles. The knife skidded away from her and out of sight. 

When Sabrina's legs came back down from the double kick she kept her knees bent making her legs swing back beyond the legs of the two inmates. The sudden shift in their center of gravity made them lose their balance and they instinctively dropped Sabrina trying to regain it. Sabrina saw stars when she hit the floor, but she sucked in the pain not having the time for it at that moment. A rush of adrenaline hit her and she practically jumped to a standing position in time to see one of her captors already coming back for an attack. Sabrina reacted by applying her sternum blow on her and as the woman started to bend down in pain Sabrina grabbed the back of her head to increase force and lifted her knee at the same time, crashing it against the woman's face and breaking her nose on impact. The intense pain made the woman drop to her knees crying out and she held her face as waves of blood started to seep through her fingers. 

The other inmate saw this and took off in a run in Sabrina's direction slightly bending her torso with the intention of tackling her, but Sabrina spun out of the way ending at the woman's side instead and immediately grabbed the woman's collar and the waist of her pants using her own momentum to direct her head first into the wall knocking her out instantaneously. Sabrina had to fight a wave of dizziness due to the exertion and with the palm of her hands she put pressure on her sides, like trying to make her own pain subside a little, but she didn't have much time to take a breather. 

"Damn you, woman, I'm going to kill you." 

* * *

"Argh!" Two pairs of eyes bulged at the sight of the very tall convict succumbing to buckling knees after receiving a hard hit to the throat that cut both oxygen and speech.

"Keep your stupid threats to yourself." Kelly yelled. _Take that on behalf of the woman you are trying to kill since she was the one who taught me that move. _Kelly wanted to say the words more than just think them, but Janet was near, although at this point she wasn't sure why she even cared who knew the truth. The only thing she cared about was Sabrina.

The other inmate decided it was time for her to act. After deciding to let the taller of the two to take care of the enraged brunette, she was relegated to play the role of spectator, confident that the woman who looked like a doll would be put in her place in no time at all. However, the roles were unexpectedly reversed thanks to unforeseen skills and now it was her turn to take on the other woman. Her movements were precarious. The constant gagging of the woman on the floor making her hesitate even more, but she was not part of the prison's gang for nothing and unlike her fallen partner she had more than just size on her side. She finally attacked as Janet looked on, more intrigued with the motivation for the confrontation than the confrontation itself.

* * *

At the sound of Rita's voice Sabrina turned around and saw that she was coming at her again after finding the knife. Her murderous gaze was quite disconcerting, but Sabrina didn't let it intimidate her. Rita seemed to hesitate when she saw that her two accomplices were down and Sabrina knew that Rita's bravado was faltering her because it found safety in their numbers, but now she was alone. And while Rita stood there gathering her resolve Sabrina was merely catching her breath.

They circled each other once and then Rita swung the knife at Sabrina treacherously. Sabrina jumped back away from it, but it still caught her shirt. Rita inspected the slashed shirt looking for blood, but was disappointed to find that the knife didn't reach her opponent's skin. Her next move was a frontal attack trying to plunge the knife into Sabrina's gut. But the second her hand was within range of the slender brunette Sabrina's right hand gripped the wrist of the outstretched arm painfully squeezing around the carpal bones and then she twisted the arm towards Rita's center exposing the elbow to her, all in one continuous motion. However, it wasn't until Sabrina connected the heel of her left hand with her elbow almost breaking her arm in two at the joint that Rita knew what pain really was. For an instant, her cry of pain became the only sound in the world. The knife fell to the floor from a limp hand and Sabrina kicked it away. Then she let go of Rita's arm. 

Rita cradled her arm and she felt nauseous and weak from the pain. Tears were streaming down her face giving faith of its intensity. She looked at her two accomplices on the floor: one was unconscious and the other was still bleeding quite considerably. Looking back at Sabrina she saw that the other woman was also in pain and that her breathing had become labored again. Not wanting to admit defeat she went to attack her once again, swinging her good fist trying to hit her, but every time she threw a punch it was blocked and returned with dexterity and strength. The wicked woman's face was now doing some bleeding of its own. 

Sabrina saw an unsteady Rita come back at her yet again with her fist in the air and decided that enough was enough. She easily blocked Rita's blow and hit her in the face repeatedly. With each hit Sabrina landed Rita's head jerked farther back and she was ready to hit the floor, but before she could fall Sabrina grabbed her firmly by the collar and head butted her taking the fight out of her completely and then Sabrina threw herself back taking Rita with her. She placed her right foot on Rita's abdomen before hitting the floor and once there she pushed her over her head with her leg using all the strength she had left and saw as Rita flew away from her finally defeated. 

* * *

"Did you hear that scream?" Kelly asked from her kneeling position where her knee was embedded on her attacker's back, making sure she was done fighting. The violent woman landed face first on the floor due to the discrete placing of Janet's foot in front of one of her own while she was trying to escape yet another of Kelly's punches. Janet assented in acknowledgment as the scream had been too guttural to be ignored. Kelly took a couple of decisive steps towards the shower room again, but Becker's arrival kept her from going inside. 

"What the hell is going on here?" The two bullies looked like deer-caught-in-headlights when they saw the chief guard arrive and backed up by at least seven more guards including Cain, but they didn't have time to answer her or even lie when the shower room doors exploded open and Rita came flying through the air landing unceremoniously at Becker's feet. A collective gasp followed the thunderous exit. Their eyes rested on Rita for just a second before another figure caught their attention. Sabrina walked slowly out of the showers drenched in water, sweat and blood, hugging herself in an attempt to minimize the pain in her ribcage, but once outside the room she dropped to her knees completely exhausted. 

Kris and Kelly rushed to Sabrina's side not minding for one second how it would look to the others. They saw the bruises, the cuts and the blood, heard how difficult it was for her to even breathe and panic overcame them. "She is badly hurt. We have to get her to the infirmary." Kris directed her statement at Becker.

"No, we have to get her to a hospital." Kelly stated next. Around her the guards were checking on Rita and also inside the bathroom. Two of them were keeping an eye on the inmates that had been guarding the door. 

Becker kneeled on one knee to inspect Sabrina's injuries herself. She looked at the bloodied face carefully and then at her body. For one moment the guard's expression denoted anguish and sympathy, but it turned on a dime transforming to one of apathy. It was a transformation that mirrored her state of mind during the last few days. "Nobody is going anywhere. What did you find in there?" Becker asked the guard coming out of the shower room.

"Two more: one is unconscious and the other has a broken nose that is still bleeding. And then there's this." The guard lifted the knife so Becker could see it. Kelly, who was already feeling quite sick at the sight of Sabrina's condition, started to check for stab wounds finding none, but she was far from being totally relieved seeing how her mere touch cause her friend pain.

"Damn Rita! Take them to the solitary cells, all of them. And someone go get Renee, I'm sure this is her doing." Becker was barking orders without taking a breath.

"Wait, she needs medical attention. You can't send her to solitary, it was not her fault. Can't you see she is the victim here?" Kelly protested raising her voice at the tall redhead.

"If you don't want your own holiday in solitary don't say another word. Take them!" Kris squeezed Kelly's arm hard to keep her from defying Becker again. They had to get out of the way as the guards took Sabrina and helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine." Sabrina whispered to her friends, but she was sure she didn't convince them in the least. How could she when it was a total lie? The guards took her away and there was nothing neither one of them could do. 

"Miranda, aren't you supposed to be getting ready to leave?" Becker asked the other guard when she saw her arriving at the scene.

"As a matter of fact I'm here to get Lewis. _Jessica_, let's go." Miranda said the name with deride as if she had taken to heart Kris' correction from that morning. Kris and Kelly shared a look because this time they both knew where Miranda was taking her. Seeing no other alternative Kris started to leave, but Kelly grabbed her hand pulling her back. It was hard for Kris to tell if Kelly didn't want her to go because of what she was going to face or if she just needed her to stay because she was about to break. Either way the choice was out of their hands.

"You have to take care of Bree. Be strong. I'll be fine." Kris' words were almost inaudible, but Kelly got the message and let her go.

Kelly did not seem able to move from where she was standing nor was she able to erase the image of a bruised up and bloodied Sabrina from her mind. She could only imagine the pain she was going through and yet she had said to them that she was fine. Kelly thought about Sabrina's typical behavior; about how she always tried to take care of them and shield them from danger as much as she could, but she also knew that now it was her turn to do the same for her.

"Get back to your work." This time it was Cain giving the orders, but Kelly just couldn't move.

Janet had witnessed the entire scene and couldn't understand why was it that her new friend couldn't stay away from Lisa Meyer's business. What was it about that woman that affected her so much? She tugged Kelly's sleeve hard enough to make her walk or fall and was glad to see she chose the former. "Let's get back to work before we get in any real trouble." Kelly just nodded and went with Janet, but she looked back one more time at the spot where Sabrina had landed on her knees. _I'll find a way to get you out of there, Bree. I promise._ Kelly's heart twisted with the thought of Sabrina all alone in solitary and hurt, away from her care and away from her love. _Dan, where are you?_

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: **I'm dying to know what you thought of this chapter, so drop me a note. Please! Please! Please!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Wow, this took me forever, but real life got in the way. You know the way it is. Besides, this is like the longest chapter ever too, but is finally here. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. The fact that you guys take the time to let me know how you are liking this, means a lot to me. So thanks.

Now, on with the show…

**Chapter 16**

* * *

The slight thumping of her steps ricocheted through the long prison corridors, the quiet allowing to be overcome by it, but just barely. The atmosphere felt morose and the state stretched to every corner of the cage she reluctantly called home. Along her way she met faces adorned with palpable mourning, and she heard murmurs of agonizing doubts, but she wondered if perhaps the collective reaction the women were having was the wrong one. She understood their fear, the prospect of worse times to come, but she couldn't rid herself of the tiny hope that maybe, just maybe they were on the brink of seeing an era of terror come to an end.

The afternoon event had taken many aspects of the prison's common functionality out of normalcy, including the way the population conducted itself. All because of one woman who just in a few days garnered the obsessive devotion of a leader, the lethal hate of a convict, the loyalty of a stranger and even enjoyed the rare sight of having the guards come to her rescue. A woman that by all accounts should be dead, instead she had slain the beast that sought to destroy her and in doing so freed the rest of them from those who constantly wronged them. Even now as she shares said beast's fate in complete isolation the consequences of her actions are barely starting to ripple in all their lives. In mere hours the new day would bring an unexpected new facet to their incarcerated existence. They would be able to live without fear of being abused, insulted, beaten or even killed. At least she felt that way, but she knew others would need time to realize it. Yet, there was always a second side to the coin which was the cause for the glum feeling that was gripping their hearts and minds, and it was the possibility that once Renee and her gang found themselves among them again everything would start all over. She wasn't blinded to the notion, but she also had a feeling in her gut that there were more changes yet to come because she knew there was way more to Lisa Meyer than met the eye and she intended to find out what. She also knew precisely who to ask.

Janet Eastwood finally reached the last corridor to her destination, arriving at Becker's doorstep a few seconds after and was instantly seduced by the idea of eavesdropping on the chief guard and whoever she was arguing with. Becker was discussing the prisoners in solitary with someone, that much she knew, but their words couldn't filter through the closed door, sounding muffled, keeping her from knowing exactly what was being said. Janet decided that ultimately it was not of her business and raised her hand to knock on the door so she could deliver the food tray she was carrying, but as she did so the door was opened suddenly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bringing your dinner, Miss Becker." Becker looked at the food tray as if it was the most offensive thing she had seen in her life and then back at Janet.

"I don't want any food. Get back to the kitchen." Janet turned to leave, but walked slow enough to spy on the guard and her companion whom she was still trying to see. Moments later the man exited the office and accompanied Becker down the corridor on the opposite direction. Janet recognized him and didn't have to even think about it to know where they were going. She picked up her pace and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

The scorching sun was finally surrendering the skies to the shy moon after an afternoon of imposing its power and Dan Tanna couldn't be more relieved. After delivering Sabrina to Becker's office and calling Charlie, he reported to his post in Section D of the prison. It was the same section where Kelly and Kris' cell block was, but he didn't stay there long. The prison's perimeter fence was constantly and zealously guarded, but there were certain days during the month when two of the guards assigned to the perimeter were reassigned to other duties. Their posts were covered by bringing guards from other areas and so, the Angels' backup was moved to the outside, far away from his charges.

The friendly and very informative guard that escorted him to his new post ran out of explanations when Dan asked him about the duties the other guards were assigned to, but he did mention it was the same two guards; every month, twice a month. The handsome detective tried in several occasions to leave his post to head back to the prison, using what he thought were reasonable excuses, but the perimeter supervisor wouldn't budge. His shift was far from being over and Dan had a feeling he shouldn't wait till then to contact the Angels, so he prepare himself for one last try because this time he was going to get back inside no matter what.

Dan walked up to the perimeter supervisor feigning pain. "Sir, I need to go to the infirmary."

"What's wrong now, Goldberg?" The man looked at him suspicious.

"I have kidney stones and I think one of them is trying to get out now. I have to go to the bathroom." Dan added a couple of flinches to his performance, but the guard didn't look too convinced.

"Can't it wait until your shift is over? It's just a stone, take it like a man and get back to your post." The lack of empathy of the other man didn't exactly surprise Dan, but he still had an ace up his sleeve.

"Have you seen that little tube that holds the ink inside pens? That's how thin a man's urethra is. Now imagine a stone with misshapen and sharp contours the size of a fingernail making its way out that thin and fragile tube, steadily and surely, but most of all painfully ripping the urethra on its way, keeping you from something as basic as urinating for hours, and your bladder feels like it's going to explode, but the only thing that comes out are blood streaks, blackened due to coagulation because that stone is obstructing your-"

"All right, all right! You can go to the infirmary or the bathroom or whatever. Just shut up." Dan rushed on his way back not saying a word. He intentionally described what he was sure was a horrific experience for any man in a continuous and explicit way, hoping the hard man would react to one of two things: the painful picture he was painting him, or the sharing of too personal a thing. Dan Tanna decided it was the former because the guard was starting to look pale. Now that he was away from him Dan smiled radiantly and went in search of the Angels.

* * *

"Your wishes have been granted, princess." Kelly was, unwillingly, working at one of the kitchen's stations in an almost frenetic fashion, perhaps caused by whatever she was thinking since her mind seemed absent from her body. It took her a couple of seconds to see that Janet was speaking to her.

"What?"

"I just saw Becker heading to solitary and the prison's doctor was with her. I think she is finally letting the doc take a look at Meyer."

"Please," Kelly scoffed; her tone churlish. "…she is more likely to tend to the woman who tried to kill her than to help Lisa Meyer." Janet could see that the dark hair woman was angry, but she also noticed that she was quite misinformed.

"So, you still don't know about Becker and Meyer? Wait, now that I remember your cousin didn't give me a chance to explain."

"What do you mean? What about Becker and Meyer?" Kelly was really worried that on top of everything Sabrina had gone through she was still in some sort of danger.

"If you want an answer to that you'll have to answer me something first. Who is Lisa Meyer really, and what do you have to do with her? And don't lie to me because I've seen how you look and worry about her when you are not supposed to even know her. Who is she to you?"

Janet demanded the answers, she did not just ask for them and Kelly knew it was time to tell her the truth about who they really were because she wanted to get Sabrina the help she needed and she knew she couldn't do it alone. "All right, Janet. I'll tell you the truth, but not here. Let's go to my cell. Okay?" Kelly started for the door not caring about the unfinished work she was leaving behind, after all, the dinner rush was over, but neither did Janet who followed her. The only concern on her mind was how would Janet react to what she was going to confess and what would she do if instead of an ally she ended up with a new enemy.

* * *

Sabrina had envisioned being out of prison by nightfall, away from Becker and Rita, and a solved case. Instead, she was deeper into the horrific place away from her friends and hurt after a brutal attack. Her face felt tight in the areas that were covered with dry blood, not to mention somewhat swollen, and her chest and ribs were sore and bruised. She almost could not stand the pain and she could not make it go away, it only seemed to grow with every passing minute. Her breathing hadn't improved much either because her lungs couldn't expand enough without sending stabs of pain to her ribcage every time she tried to breathe in deeper. She felt like she was drowning again, with no window in her new cell and a confined space that was poorly ventilated the air was like a phantom with promises of life that it didn't quite keep. The small cot that was her new bed didn't offer much comfort; she just couldn't find a position for her body in which she could escape the pain.

From inside her cell Sabrina could hear laments coming through her door and they consoled her because she knew who were they coming from and what they were lamenting about. She had had to fight for her life and she had been left in a very bad shape while doing so, but she was able to cheat death and avenged herself in the process. It was worth the pain it cost to smile about it.

The light of her cell was turned on and the lock in her door clicked, signaling the end of her painful respite because she preferred the company of her pain to whatever was at the other side of the door. When the door was opened Sabrina was alert, prepared in case she needed to do battle yet again, but instead, she was in the face of something she never expected to find in the prison; a look of compassion from a stranger. The stethoscope hanging around his neck gave away his intentions, but Sabrina didn't relax. He was not there to harm her, but his examination was going to hurt regardless.

"My God, what have they done to you?" Just by looking at her face and the difficulty she was having breathing was enough for the doctor to know that she was badly hurt. "I think it would be better if I take her to the infirmary." Becker, who was out of Sabrina's sight, approached the doctor letting Sabrina know who he had been talking to.

"No, you tend to her here." Becker looked at Sabrina with an aura of impassiveness.

"But-"

"No 'buts', just clean her wounds. I want all that blood out of her face and hands. And take care of those cuts. I don't want them to get infected." Sabrina wanted pretty much the same thing, but she wasn't about to thank Becker for making it happen.

"All right, but you told me there were others here who are hurt and I think I should do a triage assessment to see if there's somebody worse than she is." The doctor moved to go outside Sabrina's cell to follow through with his intentions, but Becker blocked his way.

"That won't be necessary, doctor. I can tell you right now that the other three that are hurt are definitely worse than she is," Becker looked at Sabrina feeling mildly proud of her. "…but you are not tending to any of them today, they deserve the pain they're in. You are here only to take care of her." Becker pointed to Sabrina and then walked away effectively ending the argument. Sabrina was observing her, trying to understand her demeanor and she was torn between believing Becker was really worried about her condition and, that maybe, she just couldn't stand to see her in any other way than the one she considered perfect, that image from when she first saw her.

The doctor, resigned to do only what he was permitted to do, entered Sabrina's cell again and she braced herself for what was coming.

* * *

"Elizabeth Lewis, I've been looking for you." Dan Tanna said as soon as he saw Kelly coming from the other side of the hallway with a woman he recognized as Janet Eastwood. "Come over here right now." He ordered her harshly. Kelly stopped in her tracks to keep Janet from moving closer to where her fellow detective was, trying to keep her out of earshot of the conversation they were about to have.

"Wait for me." Kelly told Janet and went to the 'guard'. "Where have you been?" Her voice was hushed, but dangerously close to scolding.

"It's a long story."

"For which we don't have time. Sabrina was almost killed, she is really hurt and they threw her in solitary. Kris was taken out of the prison to take her to a mansion where she'll have to do God only knows what to keep herself safe because she is on her own." Dan saw the angst in Kelly and reproached himself for not having been there sooner.

"I'll see what I can do about Sabrina-"

"No! I'll take care of Bree. You just get to a phone and call Charlie. Tell him to get us out of here right now because we are done and we need to go find Kris."

Kelly didn't wait for Dan to answer and went back to Janet to continue to her cell. She couldn't shake the feeling that time was of the essence and she wasn't about to waste any of it. She was thinking of a way to help Sabrina, but first she needed to bring Janet to her side.

* * *

"May I come in, Mr. Warden?" Carl Gallagher asked politely and waited for the older man to give his permission.

"You may, Mr. Gallagher." The Warden scoffed inwardly, tired of the false pleasantness that befell the other man every time he came to the mansion to rub elbows with his clients. The way he treated him on these particular occasions was only an extension of a well rehearsed act design to please and to ensure repeated business.

"Thank you."

"How is everything out there?" The Warden signaled Gallagher to take a seat, which he did.

"The girls arrived a little while ago and the clients will be here soon. I'm particularly interested in our new client. Do you know that he paid fifty grand for one of the new girls? By the way, great choices." The District Attorney smiled approvingly.

"You have Becker to thank for that. What is so particular about this man aside from being real lonely?"

"He is the main sponsor for the Mayor's upcoming re-election campaign, but after tonight he no longer will be able to endorse our candidate's competition."

"How did you manage to get him here?" The older man tried not to look impressed with the other man's cunning.

"I saw an opportunity and I seized it." He left it at that, like a magician who doesn't want to reveal his tricks. It would cheapen his act to say it was just dumb luck.

"Just like I'm going to seize this opportunity to tell you that tomorrow's delivery of the merchandise is going to be impossible. Hold on," The Warden halted Gallagher's protests before they left his mouth. "…we still don't know why this is happening. The girls are sure they are doing everything right, but still the results don't measure up. I think you should know what happened with the last testing, that will convince you that we need to put this part of the business on hold for a while." Carl Gallagher looked already mad at the prospect of losing money and not making it, but the Warden was sure that he was going to change his mind in no time at all.

* * *

Kelly Garret entered her cell and walked all the way to the far wall, like trying to add seconds to the impending conversation's countdown. Janet stayed at the entrance to keep an eye out for any unexpected intruders, but she was watching her carefully. The questions had already been asked and she only waited for Kelly to answer them. The beautiful brunette sighed audibly; it was time to face the music. "Janet, Jessica and I aren't here because we committed fraud. We are here investigating Sandy's death. In fact, she's not even my cousin."

"What are you saying, you are with the police?" Janet asked while taking a couple of steps closer to Kelly.

"No, we are private investigators. My name is Kelly Garret and my partner's Kris Munroe." Kelly was trying to judge Janet's reaction, but so far she could only see that she was just surprised and not giving signs of running for the exit to tell on her.

"What about Lisa Meyer?" Janet asked, looking at Kelly with suspicion.

"Her real name is Sabrina Duncan and she is the third member of our team. Janet, we were hired to find out who killed Sandy and what else was going on in this prison. So far we've gathered enough evidence to take this whole ring of corruption down and-"

"You can prove that Renee and her group killed her?" Janet interrupted Kelly, focusing on what was important to her.

"I can't say that I can, but Sabrina told Kris that she found all the evidence we need to close this case, and since the principal thing was to find out who killed Sandy Whitman I'm sure she can prove who did. But right now-"

"I don't believe you." Janet made to leave, but just as soon turned back to face Kelly again. "I can't believe a detective would put herself in the position your _colleague _had put herself just to find out who killed a convicted woman. Who would care enough, I mean, who hired you?" The onslaught of doubts Janet was unleashing on her was exactly the reaction she had been preparing for and Kelly was more than ready to ride the wave because Sabrina and Kris were depending on her. Just like Janet had done, Kelly took a couple of steps to close the distance between them even more, willing to meet head on Janet's doubts.

"You want to know who hired us? It was the personal assistant to the Mayor of Los Angeles. You want to know who cares enough about the rights and the lives of the women of this prison? I care, Kris cares and Sabrina cares enough to risk her life, which she did, and now she needs our help. They both do. And you're right when you say it seems too big a sacrifice, but things weren't exactly supposed to turn out this way. I don't know why those women were so keen on killing her. They sure have made things more difficult than they had to be."

Janet searched Kelly's eyes for long moments, but saw that she was being sincere. Thinking back to all the things that had happened since the women arrived, and all the things 'Lisa Meyer' had done and endured, she realized that she herself had also been willing to get on her case when she thought she wanted to harm…_Elizabeth Lewis_. Lisa…Sabrina Duncan had confronted Rita, defied Renee, and who knows what she did about Becker. She did not only escape being killed but also made her attackers paid for trying. All of it to bring justice to Sandy, to them all. After being on the verge of really hating her, now Janet found she was admiring the woman. _She's quite a piece of work, they all are._

"Listen…Kelly," Janet shook her head still trying to get use to the idea that the woman she had known for three days as Elizabeth was not real and that now she was dealing with a stranger. "I can answer you that. It's because of Becker. The rumors your blonde partner wouldn't let me tell you about were of Becker and how she had already chosen her next love project." Janet could see that Kelly was not following and decided to be more explicit. "Becker is a very sick woman. She takes advantage of her position in the prison and does whatever she wants around here, that includes appointing herself whatever woman she likes as her lover, whether the prisoner likes it or not. And this time she chose your partner Sabrina."

"What?" Kelly's mouth remained opened, but she said nothing else. The thoughts in her head kept running each other over until she discerned that she had more questions that needed answers. That's when she found her voice again. "Janet, what do you know? Has she done anything to Bree? Tell me."

"Take it easy, all right. To tell you the truth I don't know. Before you dropped the bomb on me about you guys being detectives I thought I knew, but now…She has been taken to Becker's office and Becker assigned her to clean the main offices. I have seen this before and it is always so that Becker can do whatever it is she does to them, but with your partner being a detective and all…I don't know how she managed that. But the thing is this," Janet continued talking while Kelly's turmoil expanded to new levels. "…Rita was Becker's last lover and that is why she has been trying to hurt and kill your partner. I'd say that is something that would get in the way of anyone's plans."

"That damn woman has probably been taking advantage of Bree, almost got her killed, and she has the audacity to throw her in solitary. I swear to God she is going to pay for this." Kelly was pacing in the small space, she was furious and her anger made her focus. She would have to deal with what other sacrifices Sabrina had made for the sake of their investigation later, right now all she wanted was to get her out of solitary and out of the prison period. Suddenly she realized something. _Kris knew about this all along. Why didn't she say anything?_

"She must be some partner if you want to take on Becker." Janet remembered the looks Kelly had been giving Sabrina at some point or another, looks she was quite familiar with and determined that perhaps there was something more there. "Or maybe she is more than just a coworker." Kelly halted her pacing, taken aback by Janet's comment but didn't respond. "Remember what you told me about that look in your eyes when you talk about someone that means a lot to you? That is the look that you've had all these days, and I just couldn't decipher it before, but now it makes sense." She met Kelly's eyes with intensity, daring her to lie.

"We…I…it's-"

"I knew it."

"No, you don't know. What we are it's quite complicated, but I'll admit that…I love her." It was all Kelly was willing to share at that point.

"Well, Becker must love her too and for real this time, not just the infatuation of the moment that she always gets because I have never seen her order the guards, or the doctor for that matter, to help an inmate." When Janet mentioned Becker's probable love for Sabrina, Kelly remembered Cain's words about Sabrina having someone in the prison that loved her and felt herself spiraling down in anguish, tormented by an array of torturous thoughts of what her friend and love had possibly endured.

Janet got pensive for a second and then spoke again. "Now that I know who Lisa really is the situation in solitary right now must be taking its toll on her, your partner I mean."

"What are you getting at?"

"Think about it. She is down there with Becker in a secluded place and she is injured. If she has somehow evaded Becker all this time she sure is in a bad position right now because I don't think she has enough juice left in her to fight Becker off." Kelly clearly understood what Janet was implying.

"You mean she might try to…rape her?" Kelly got sick to her stomach just thinking about it, and her blood was running cold in her veins.

"I'm just saying that Becker is not a woman who takes _no _for an answer, and I'm guessing Sabrina has said her fair share of no's already. You do the math." Janet's words sounded harsh to Kelly, but she surmised that the woman had forgotten how to be sensitive a long time ago.

"That does it. I'm getting her out of there right now. Please, help me." Kelly practically demanded of the other woman, but Janet started to shake her head no, backing away all the way to the cell's door and then turned her back to Kelly.

"That is suicidal for me because you'll leave here at any moment, but I have to stay. I won't say anything about who you really are, but I'm sorry, you are on your own." She started to leave but Kelly's tormented scream stopped her.

"Wait!" Janet waited…

* * *

"Becker, you miserable skank! Why did you put me in here? You have no right." The shouts were accompanied by the constant kicking of the solitary cell door. "You have to know that this was not my fault. If it's anyone's fault it's yours alone."

"Really, Renee? How is it my fault that a woman like you, with such physique and criminal expertise, couldn't follow a simple instruction? If I am to blame for this it is for believing that Amazons have enough brains to do more than just grunt and hit things." Becker was now directly in front of Renee's door, it was the closest she came to facing her since the door didn't have openings of any kind. Even the flap over the slot used to slide the food tray in and out was firmly shut.

"It is your fault for turning Rita into an addict of your sick love games and then throwing her out like trash after you were done with her. And then you turn around and find yourself a new plaything and have the gall to tell us to take care of her. How cynic can you get? But still, I didn't tell Rita to attack her, she acted on her own. Your girl almost died because of your stupid games. Do you hear that, Lisa Meyer?" Renee shouted even louder. "She is gonna use you and then she is going to drop you like worthless junk."

The doctor looked sharply at his patient finally privy to who they were arguing about, but Sabrina just shrugged her shoulders like saying, 'Yeah, it's me, but it wasn't my idea'.

"I'm going to kill her, Becker. As soon as I'm out of here I'm going to kill your precious kitten!" Rita joined in the reclamations.

"Shut up both of you, no one is going to do anything to her. You are all going to spend a lot of time in here. In the meantime, I will arrange for you to be distributed around the country to the worst rat holes I can find. Or maybe I should just send you the way you sent Whitman and the others." Sabrina heard the statement and thought that she finally had a confirmation of who had killed Sandy Whitman.

"Is that so? And who is going to do your dirty work this time?" Renee challenged, having witnessed only the chief guard's bark. The sinister laughter she heard next coming from the other side of the door told Renee that the redhead was perfectly capable of biting as well.

"Understand this, Renee. I never send anyone to do anything I'm not willing or capable of doing myself. But why get my hands dirty when you already have so much grime on yours?" Becker's words were full of venom and finality, declaring that which was lost somewhere along the way in their appalling partnership: the serpent's head was always far more dangerous than the body.

The solitary section fell eerie silent. The doctor finished his work on Sabrina and was preparing to leave. What he heard was not news to him, he was an unwilling accomplice of the atrocities that kept happening inside and out of the prison, but there was nothing he could do because he had too much to lose. So, he did what he always did, he kept quiet and did as told. Everything else was not of his business. That was not to say that it didn't eat at him to turn his eyes the other way. "I'm going to get some water so she can take a couple of painkillers."

"No, no painkillers." Becker came back to Sabrina's cell.

"But she really needs them. You said you wanted her to be taken care of." The doctor insisted, confused by the guard's attitude.

"Maybe later, but not now, she is here being punished just like the others."

"I thought you said she was the victim here. Why is she in solitary then?" The man insisted still trying to understand.

"Because she hasn't been behaving well lately, she had it coming." Becker said looking directly into Sabrina's eyes and Sabrina knew more than ever that she was facing the point of no return.

The doctor shook his head and left, knowing that arguing with Becker was a lost cost. Green eyes inspected his work, taking in the sight of the woman she so wanted to posses, pleased to see her face clean of the evidence of how badly she had failed at protecting her, the butterfly stitches that adorned it now not withstanding. "You look so much better, Kitten." Becker said freely, forgetting for a moment that they were not alone.

"What has that woman done to you, Becker? Why was she able to erase me from your mind so absolutely?" Rita yelled at her, succumbing to the distress of finally understanding that whatever she and Becker had was over and that there was no way back.

Sabrina saw Becker's posture and presence melting, her traits and facets pilling away in front of her until she was completely bared, a picture of vulnerability was all there was left. But she recognized it for what it really was; the first step in the final juncture of their secret war.

"I really don't know." Becker finally answered in a whisper.

* * *

Kris Munroe paced the room again, thinking about her options, hoping that somehow she could get herself out the situation she was going to be facing very soon. She had followed the instructions given to her by Miranda. She took her bath and put on the dress they had pre-selected for her. She did her makeup and her hair. But she also checked the room for listening and recording devices, the windows for a way out, the drawers for some kind of weapon she could use in her defense…What she found was that the furniture was secured to the floor and the drawers were empty. The windows were barred and the door locked from the outside effectively keeping her put. For all its luxury the mansion was just another prison. Kris didn't find any devices either and she figured that the people who brought her there didn't need to know what was done to her as long as she did what was expected of her.

Kris already knew that _that_ was an instruction she was not going to follow and that was why she was pacing the room, armed with a mere bottle of perfume, waiting for the moment she would have to turn treacherous to save her dignity regardless of the consequences. The blonde Angel saw headlights filtering through the window curtains signaling the arrival of the men that had financed the sinful night and she knew that _the moment _was upon her.

* * *

"I could never work the nerve to ask you this, Janet, but where were you the day Sandy was killed?" Janet wasn't sure what the other woman intended with the question, but she turned around and answered her just the same.

"The night before she was murdered I was at the mansion, so that day I was still in isolation, locked in my cell. There was nothing I could do." Kelly closed the remaining distance between them and looked into Janet's eyes. She was feeling helpless and desperate and after all the pretending she did during the last few days to fool the woman, now she really wanted her to see the truth.

"I'm sorry, Janet, I really am. I know how much you loved her and probably still do, but even though she is dead you still have more of her than I do of Sabrina. Before we entered this damn prison I told Sabrina that I loved her, but she hasn't had the chance to tell me how she feels. Everything points to a positive response, but it is not the same as hearing it from her and I want her to have the chance to say it. Call me selfish if you want, but I need her in my life and I need her love. There is so much I want to give her, to share with her…Please, Janet, help me save her before Becker takes anymore away from her. She is here because of Sandy. Help me be there for her." Kelly didn't intend to cry, but her heart was aching after having bear so much. "She might be running out of time."

Janet remained silent for a long time, but her eyes had a free pass into Kelly's soul and she used it, finding something there that she could relate to. "You know the first thing that Sandy ever said to me? She said, 'You have the potential to be a better person if only you could bring yourself to care.'" Janet inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, making her decision. "Even with my help, how are we supposed to do this?"

Kelly smiled and grabbed Janet's hand trying to convey how grateful she was, but Janet was waiting for her answer somewhat anxious, so Kelly composed herself and answered. "I have a plan and I think you are going to like it."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**A/N: **So, let me know how this triple dose of cliffhangers grabbed you. Find the review buttom and hit it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! **Next chapter is finally up. I hope you enjoy it and if you do, do review. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The emerald-like eyes threatened to swallow and engulf her forever in the dark abyss that hid behind them. It was a perceptible assault that didn't need to perturb the deafening silence to let its presence be felt. Sitting on her cot Sabrina kept calmed and waited for Becker to make her move. She knew it was going to be a battle of wills of which she had plenty, but Becker had the clear advantage of not being battered and stiffed with pain. After interminable minutes of waiting Becker finally started to move, but not inside the cell, rather she started pacing in front of the door.

"I've been thinking about your behavior all afternoon, and I think I finally understand what your problem is." Becker said, choosing to center their first round on words.

"_You_ are my problem." Sabrina didn't care about letting her know how she really felt not needing to pretend anymore.

"Am I, or am I the solution?" Becker gave Sabrina an inquiring look, but received a blank expression in return. "Your passive aggressiveness can be devastating, Kitten. But I can take it, do you know why? Because I see an aura of light around you, but I also see that there's darkness inside of you and that makes you just like me, which means that we belong together." The redhead stated the words as if they were the simple and obvious truth.

"I'm not anything like you. Don't you dare…compare me to you. If there's any darkness in me…it's because I'm sick of you and all you've put me through."

"What did I tell you about not lying to me?" Becker took a menacing step inside Sabrina's cell and the brunette was on her feet in a second. Becker stared at her and then relaxed, as if she had lost track of what was it that she intended to do, casually going back to her previous attitude and to her analysis of Sabrina. "Kitten, I know what's in your heart, I've been there and the moment I realized it, the moment I understood what was happening inside your head I knew I had to help you, to save you from it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about fear. You are obviously afraid of being hurt, here." Becker touched her own chest like trying to embrace her heart. "I promise you that I won't hurt you. I want us to be together forever. Forget whoever it was that couldn't recognize how beautiful and precious you are. Forget about the love you gave and was never returned. Don't pay any more attention to ungrateful and uncaring insignificant others that don't deserve you. All you'll ever need and want I can give to you, and the sooner you see that the sooner you can start enjoying real happiness." Sabrina was perplexed at how Becker could so easily extend the boundaries of her own dementia all the while trying to drag her in with her. The Angel took a painful deep breath so she could talk and sound with the same conviction she was feeling, trying to keep fragility out of her voice.

"Becker, listen to me carefully. I don't nor would I ever care about you, let alone love you. You have to stop this craziness. Get it through your thick skull; it is not fear I feel, I despise you and if you come anywhere near me you'll find out how much I'm _not _lying to you." Sabrina let the anger of the past days come through in her words and demeanor, more than ready to demonstrate how much she meant what she had said.

"Seems to me that Becker never got around to clipping the kitten's claws." Renee said to no one in particular, mocking the redhead. But Becker didn't respond to her taunting, as if she hadn't heard a word. Instead, she continued her conversation with Sabrina.

"You see? Right there, that is your fear and insecurities talking." Becker took a few more steps and approached Sabrina. "I want you to feel how big my love for you is so you can understand that you don't have to be afraid anymore." Discarding Sabrina's warning Becker placed her hands on Sabrina's neck so she could pull her close and kiss her on the mouth. But the moment her hands touched Sabrina, she shot her arms through Becker's in a triangle shape freeing herself from the touch and followed her actions with a right hook to Becker's face sending the guard backwards, almost all the way out of her cell.

* * *

"Did you spread the word?" Kelly asked Janet when they reunited in the middle of the long corridor.

"I got the ball rolling. You?"

"Same thing. How about the clandestine night shift?"

"I don't know why, but the place is desolated, so we're good." Janet responded, feeling both excited and anxious for what they were doing and were about to do.

"Then, there's just one thing left to do. Let's get there." Kelly started walking determined to see things through to the end and Janet followed her.

* * *

Thomas Sheridan was escorted to the room where his prize was waiting for him and he arranged his necktie nervously. The door was opened for him and he entered, immediately seeing the young woman standing in the middle of the room with her back facing him. The door was closed again and securely locked. Now that they were left completely alone he addressed the woman. "Good evening, Jessica, or do you prefer Kris?"

Kris turned around faster than a lightning bolt at the sound of the voice and saw that behind the phony mustache and painted white hairs was the unmistakable sweet smile of a dear friend. "Bosley!"

"Not so loud." He warned her, but had only a second to brace himself for her incoming body rushing to him for a tight hug which he returned in kind.

"Boy, am I glad to see you. How did you know about this place?" She asked, finally letting go of him and subconsciously getting rid of the little bottle of perfume.

"Charlie and mine investigation of Gallagher led us to this place and apparently just in time."

"Yeah, your timing was perfect, but listen Bosley, how are we going to get out of here because we need to get Kelly and Sabrina out of the prison, especially Bree. We need to get her to a hospital."

"We are aware of that situation. Dan contacted us, although things were already put in motion." Their conversation was interrupted by the loud sounds of several police sirens. The warning lights of the police cars sent a gamma of colors through the mansion's windows and Kris and Bosley went to look at what was going on. The policemen were starting to get out of the cars and out of one of the cars climbed out Kristopher Benson. "As for how we are going to get out of here…" Kris looked at Bosley and started laughing, once again hugging him.

* * *

Becker touched the side of her mouth where Sabrina's fist had landed and felt something warm wet her fingertips. Perhaps not wanting to believe it she looked at them to see the blood and stared at it like reproaching it for being outside of her body and not inside. Becker got herself out of the spell and looked at Sabrina who was wincing in pain for her effort, but she was not mad at her. On the contrary, she just smiled, sending shivers down Sabrina's back.

"You are behaving quite badly again, Lisa. You are lucky I already know that what you need is my help. I don't want you to aggravate the already delicate state of your body so we'll do this in a different way because I want it to be tender and memorable for the both of us." Becker inserted her hand in her shirt pocket and took out a syringe filled with a clear yellowish liquid. She took the cap off and tapping the tiny tube she made sure to get rid of all the air bubbles.

_So, that is why you wouldn't let the doctor give me any painkillers. _Sabrina had the most overwhelming feeling that she couldn't let Becker insert that needle into her or it would be all over.

"I know that once we consummate our relationship you will no longer have any more doubts." Becker declared submerged in an endless delusion.

* * *

Kelly and Janet stood in a darkened corner hoping to remain unseen while they waited. "Do you have it with you?" Kelly asked the question for the second time, but Janet opted to be patient and answered her politely.

"I do, I do."

"How much longer?"

"One more minute, max."

"All right." Kelly was tired of all the waiting, but this wait was necessary for her plan to work. _One minute, Bree. I'm coming. _

* * *

After considering all the possibilities Becker advanced towards Sabrina again. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you'll thank me in the end." With blurring speed Becker kneed Sabrina in her lower abdomen causing agonizing stabs of pain to ripple through her entire body, weakening her instantly. The much taller guard took advantage of Sabrina's state and forced her facedown on the cot, pinning her down with the weight of her body. She made sure Sabrina's arms were under her so she couldn't fight her and used her free hand to turn the brunette's head to one side exposing her neck to her. "This will only take a second and believe me, it'll make all the pain go away and you'll feel so good. It was especially design to make people feel nothing but pleasure."

Sabrina was moving as much as it was possible and she was trying to move her head away from Becker, but the truth was that she didn't have the strength and could hardly breathe with the other woman on top of her.

* * *

"Want to do the honors?" Janet asked the question with absolute calmness. Now that the moment had arrived her mind was doubt free and she felt strangely empowered.

"No, I think you deserve to do this." Janet nodded to Kelly and her eyes carried a heartfelt thank you. She adopted the right position.

"This one is for you, Sandy; one last flight for the eagle." In a quick motion Janet flicked the metal lighter on and sent it flying towards the kitchen. Then, they both took cover.

* * *

The battle was over and it was hard for Sabrina to admit defeat, but as soon as the needle started to enter her neck she knew she was done. Whatever it was that syringe contained was sure to leave her at Becker's mercy and mercy was not something Becker was capable of. Sabrina's only thoughts were of Kelly and how was she ever going to face her again.

Becker, having inserted the needle, started to push the contents of the syringe slowly inside Sabrina's neck artery, but suddenly the tremendous uproar of an explosion shook the building to its foundation sending Becker to the floor. The thunderous blast that had already instilled the terrifying probability of being capable of bringing the old prison crumbling down was followed by another equally strident explosion and then another and another…as if their rage had no end and with each volatile expression the walls trembled, threatening to succumb to the abuse. But then, as suddenly as they had started they stopped.

* * *

"I'm going down to solitary to get Bree. In the meantime, go get the guard I was talking to earlier in case I need help." Kelly's voice carried the command through the commotion and the smoke. Janet looked at Kelly questioning her requirements. "He is a detective too. Now go." Kelly took off running towards the solitary cells and Janet did the same in the opposite direction.

* * *

Warning sirens were now permeating the air, mobilizing the guards in light of the destruction that the entire kitchen, dining room and basement had suffered and continued to suffer due to the ravaging flames; all but one. Sabrina managed to rise to a sitting position in the confusion and was rubbing her neck, not sure if she had been drugged or not. She saw that Becker, instead of responding to the emergency, was still very much concentrating on her diabolical task. Not wanting to give the woman the opportunity to stick the needle in her again Sabrina punched her in the face a second time as soon as the guard started to get to her feet and then she kicked her in her mid section sending her completely out of her cell this time. Sabrina's body protested painfully and she had to sit down as a wave of dizziness overtook her, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or the drug, or maybe it was a combination of the two.

"Why, Lisa? Why can't you accept that no matter how much you fight me at the end the result will be the same? This is my prison and in here what I want I get." Becker was screaming at the top of her lungs, furious. "You are going to be here for a very long time and I guarantee that you won't fight me forever, so just accept it, you belong to me now. Do you hear me? From now on you will always be mine."

"Actually, she is mine."

Becker turned at the sound of the voice challenging her proclamations and recognized the woman that was decidedly coming towards her. "You!"

Kelly saw the needle in Becker's hand and her anger blew out of proportion. Now at arms length of the redhead Kelly kicked the needle out of Becker's hand and just as quickly connected a frontal kick to the guard's chest. The impact sent Becker to the floor, landing on her rear end.

From her cell Sabrina saw what was happening, but her sight was starting to blur a little making her unsure if it was Kelly who she was actually seeing. "Kelly?"

Momentarily distracted by Sabrina's voice Kelly turned her back on Becker, feeling the urge to rush to her side. But she didn't have a chance to reach her as Becker trapped her in a bear hug from behind. Kelly stumped her heel on the guard's foot, slammed the back of her head against her nose and then connected an elbow to her ribs effectively freeing herself from her captor, but she was not finished. Kelly pivoted around and hit Becker under the chin with the heel of her hand as hard as she could. The guard's head jerked backwards, her lower jaw smashed noisily against the upper jaw with the force of the strike, making her take a few steps back, but Kelly gave pursuit and as Becker straightened her neck the left side of her face was met with a powerful blow from Kelly's right elbow. This time Becker's head jerked to the side and she stumbled away from Kelly.

Penetrating green eyes concentrated on Kelly as the enraged woman recuperated slightly and she went after the intruder again. The brunette Angel was still full of ire and relished the chance to inflict more punishment. "I don't know who you are or what you think you are doing, but I'll make sure you never see the outside of this room for the rest of your life for interfering in my business." Becker threatened, but Kelly didn't bother answering, knowing well her threats held no water. Becker tried to punch Kelly in the face, but Kelly was faster and grabbed her wrist and using the guard's own momentum she flipped her making her hit the ground once again. With Becker's wrist still firmly clutched in her hand Kelly twisted Becker's arm around her back extending it, and using her free hand she put pressure on the hand, forcing the wrist to bend beyond its limits.

Becker screamed in pain. The tall redhead tried to get free and she tried to get up, but every effort only made Kelly put more pressure on her hand and wrist which was now on the verge of snapping in two. "Let me go, you bitch!"

"This will teach you not to touch anybody against their will." Kelly turned her gaze towards Sabrina, the woman she loved, standing just outside her cell barely able to keep her balance. She saw the bruises and her pained face and decided Becker deserved to have one less hand after all. The chief guard's screams became louder and more desperate from the awful pain Kelly was causing her, but her suffering wasn't enough to make her stop.

"Kelly, let her go. She is not…worth it and you…are better than this." Sabrina's voice was weak, but the meaning of her words reached Kelly just the same. Kelly looked at Sabrina and saw that she was beginning to give in to the abuse her body had received and the only way she could go to her was to finish with Becker, so Kelly finally let go.

"I'm going to kill you and I'm going to keep her." Becker yelled at Kelly while she sat on the floor cradling her hand. At her words Kelly turned around and kicked her in the face with absolute brute force knocking her out, her hunger for vengeance finally satisfied.

Kelly looked back towards Sabrina's cell, but she wasn't there anymore. She rushed to the cell and saw her partner sitting on the cot and she looked quite ill. "Bree?"

"Well… that was no Chinese Dance." Her voice sounded weaker.

"I attacked, but she sucks at defending." Kelly went to kneel in front of Sabrina. "Let's go Bree, we have to get you to a doctor."

"Hold on, what were those explosions?"

"That was Janet and me. We kinda blew up the kitchen." Sabrina looked at her incredulous. "What? I had to find a way to get down here to get you."

"What ever happened to subtlety?"

"I didn't have time to be subtle." Kelly noticed that Sabrina was having difficulty focusing her eyes and her breathing was still labored. "Come on Bree, let's get out of here." Kelly grabbed Sabrina's hands with the intention of helping her stand up, but Sabrina stopped her.

"Kelly wait, there's something…I have to tell you."

"Whatever it is can wait, we have to-"

"No, no more waiting. I have to say this now." Sabrina felt a strange urge within her, like she was running out of time. _Let me say this, my Angel. I promised myself not to leave you without telling you this. _"I owe you an answer and it is way past due." Sabrina lifted a shaking hand to Kelly's face, but Kelly seriously doubted it was nerves. "Kelly, I love you and just like you I also mean I'm in love with you." Sabrina tried to take a deep breath but couldn't, instead the pain caused her to wince. "I'm sorry…I was such a coward about it and for making you…think that I didn't when in reality you are the most important thing in my life…You wanted to know where you stand in my life…you stand here." Sabrina took Kelly's hand and placed it over her heart. "You are my center…my direction…my destiny and my all." Sabrina had to pause to catch her breath, hating how her condition was getting in the way of such important conversation. This wasn't how she had imagined telling Kelly that she also loved her, but still she went on. "I too am tired of the dance and if you are still willing…I want to discover what else is in store for us beyond that dance." Sabrina looked at Kelly with hope in her eyes. But she was not hoping for an acceptance she already knew she had, she was hoping for time, to live this dream, to feel this love. She was hoping for time because she felt as if life was slipping away from her.

Kelly's tears made their way down her beautiful face as an immense joy took hold of her entire being, and there was so much she wanted to say, but she had a big lump in her throat keeping her words inside, so she nodded her response instead; an emphatic yes that marked the end of the past agonizing days and the beginning of untold happiness to come. Sabrina smiled radiantly at her even though her face hurt so much and in spite of her thoughts, because the sublimity of the moment was more powerful than any pain. Her hand snaked behind Kelly's neck and she pulled her closer, wanting Kelly to feel the love she offered and wanting to experience that which she had dreamt so much about, at least... Kelly allowed herself to be guided, and as the slow movement of their heads brought them closer her heart thundered inside her chest with anticipation.

"Kelly, don't resist."

"Never!" Their mouths finally found each other and they kissed slowly and lovingly. The kiss was soft and warm, shy and valiant, deep and elevating. They let the worries of the world fade away in that moment and concentrated on the promise of love they were sealing with their first intimate contact. And they didn't rush it, wanting to make the moment into a wonderful memory, but they didn't let it expand into anything else either for then was not the time to unleash their passion for each other.

Kelly and Sabrina finally separated and stared into each other's eyes, but this time neither was afraid of the repercussions of such open and unguarded act. However, while Kelly was seeing a future full of possibilities Sabrina's sight blurred again and only Kelly's fast reflexes kept her from hitting the floor.

"Bree!"

"Kelly, I feel very strange and so horrible. My head feels like is gonna explode. I think Becker drugged me."

"That's it; I'm getting you out of here." Kelly said to her, feeling really scared.

"I'll help you." Dan Tanna announced his presence with the offer, sounding out of breath; Janet was right next to him. He immediately took Sabrina's arm to put it around his neck to help support her weight, but Sabrina resisted the movement due to the pain it cost her, instead, she took Dan by the arm to support herself on him. Kelly offered her arm at her other side.

"Janet, please, hand me that syringe?" Kelly told Janet whose eyes were glued to Becker, not believing that the woman who had ruled over them like a Hitler was just lying there, inert and powerless. It was as if she had never had any power at all.

"Wow, Kelly. You really did a number on her. Or was it you?" She directed the question at Sabrina while retrieving the syringe from the floor.

"We both did." Kelly responded for the both of them.

"In any case I want to say thank you on behalf of everybody in this prison, but especially on behalf of Sandy. Because of you she didn't die in vain. Thank you for what you've done here." Janet's sincere words were absorbed solemnly.

"What's that?" Asked Dan when Janet handed the syringe to Kelly.

"Evidence, probably the only one left of its kind. But right now we need it to know how to treat Bree." Kelly answered Dan as they started walking. "Let's get out of this hell hole."

Sabrina was looking at Becker's still form on the floor and felt oddly free after days of constant harassment even though she never quite surrendered. Kelly's voice brought her back to the present. "Not yet…we have to take a little detour." She announced.

* * *

Colton, the guard in charge of the prison's main gate, was momentarily gripped by fear at the sight of the police armada that had made its way to his doorstep. He saw police cars, fire trucks and an ambulance, all lined up and ready to breach the prison's perimeter. He could understand the fire trucks after the sounds of the explosions had rocked through all the guards' bone marrows, but the countless police cars that seemed to be there to raid them was puzzling to him.

"Open the gates, right now." The driver of the first car in line ordered him but Colton defied him, even in the face of such overwhelming odds.

"On whose authority?"

"Mine." The man who had spoken climbed out of the car and his presence immediately put to rest further protests.

Colton opened the gates and saw as car after car entered the prison without having the slightest clue as to what would prompt the Mayor of Los Angeles to pay them what he was sure was not an amicable visit.

* * *

"What are we doing in the Warden's office, Bree?" Kelly asked, but Sabrina held her answer. She freed herself from her colleagues and went to the bookcase. However, finding what she was looking for proved to be difficult due to her failing sight and the disorientation she was also starting to feel. But finally she found the Warden's journal.

"Getting this."

"What is that?" This time it was Dan asking the question.

"This is a prosecutor's dream and…the solution to this case." Sabrina handed the journal to Kelly who had moved to her side for fear that she would fall, her deteriorating condition not escaping her attention. Dan followed suit and Sabrina allowed him to help her again. "Now we can go home."

The trio exited the Warden's office, walking as fast as they could without hurting Sabrina further in their rush to get her to the ambulance Dan knew was outside waiting for her. Suddenly, the corridor's features started to lose their contours as Sabrina's eyes blurred yet again, but this time it was different. Blackness was starting to overtake everything she looked at seemingly at the same speed as a piercing pain exploded inside her head worse than ever before. Sabrina was terrified by the notion that she had been right in thinking that perhaps she had cheated death one time too many and that this time she wasn't going to get away with it. In a desperate attempt to not go quietly into the night, Sabrina let out a single word, all she had time for. If she was going to die she wanted Kelly to know that she had been her last thought.

"Kelly." It was but a whisper and Sabrina couldn't even tell if she had been heard because she couldn't see anymore, and a second later neither could she feel.

Slightly but surely Dan and Kelly had been noticing how Sabrina's weight was increasing, her body needing more of their support. Dan considered carrying her, but he didn't know how the independent woman was going to take it. Sabrina's sudden collapse made the decision for him, but Kelly's scream made him reluctantly consider that possibly it was already too late.

"Sabrina…No!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please, remember to review. I am very grateful everytime you guys leave me notes. It is important to me after putting the effort to write each chapter to keep you guys and myself happy. So, how about it? **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Hi everyone. Sorry it took so long to update, but don't worry. I've been working on the final chapters almost simultaneously and so it won't take as long to update next time.

I was a little bit disappointed that you guys didn't comment on the twist of Sheridan being really Bosley. I would have loved to know your reaction to that. You can still say something about it though.

_**Flashback scene is in Italics.**_

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Brittle as a fallen leaf, fragile as a last hope, but stubbornly holding on to that last ray of light the shadows were trying to steal away. That's the way Kelly's spirit kept subsisting in the face of the most atrocious silence she had ever endured. People she knew she should trust had given her reassurance and people she did trust did the same, but their voices and words ran through her with just a scarce vestige of weight, shouting their significance to no avail because there was only one thing she would believe, only one voice she would hear…however, neither was a reality at the moment. Sabrina's voice had abandoned her so many hours ago, as did her gaze and even her presence. Kelly could see her body stretched out on the hospital bed, but it was just that, a body without laughter, without thoughts or soul. Everything that made Sabrina who she was felt lost to Kelly which is why she couldn't quite believe that the woman she loved was going to be all right.

Sabrina had lost consciousness even before they could get her to the ambulance and Dan had to carry her the rest of the way. On their way to the hospital some minor convulsions took hold of her body and Kelly instantly knew they were losing her. The minutes became like giant slaps on the face as each passing one didn't seem to get them any closer to the hospital…but finally they arrived. Kelly communicated as fast and as accurately as she could all that had been done to Sabrina in prison, including the possible administration of an experimental drug which she handed to the doctors, and as they took charge of Sabrina the terrified Angel was made to let her go and she was weakened by an overwhelming sadness and the horrifying thought that maybe that was going to be the last time she saw her friend and love alive. Thinking back to those horrid moments only served to aggravate Kelly's state of mind.

It had been two hours since they arrived at the hospital and Kelly was in the middle of another crying spell and Dan was running out of encouraging words to console her. Fortunately for him Bosley and Kris came through the waiting room doors to offer some help with the inconsolable Angel. Bosley and Dan shook hands while Kris went straight to Kelly.

"Kelly?"

"Oh Kris…" Kelly threw herself at Kris' arms and the blonde Angel held her tight.

"What is going on? How's Bree?" When Kelly didn't respond Kris looked at Dan.

"We still don't know. But it didn't look too good." His last sentence was said in a lower voice, somber even.

"Why won't they tell us something? We've been waiting here for so long. Can't they see how desperate we are?" Kelly said abruptly, her angst getting the best of her. 

"Kelly, calm down. Tell us what happened." Bosley tried to divert her concentration away from the wait, but he wasn't sure if the recount of the circumstances that led them to the present point was going to be any better for Kelly.

"After Kris was taken away I had to come up with a plan to get Bree out of solitary…" Suddenly Kelly fell silent.

"Kelly?" Kris prompted her to continue, but Kelly remained silent.

"She blew up the prison's kitchen and the dining room and the basement." Dan stated, still not believing it himself.

"You did what?" Kris and Bosley asked at the same time.

"Janet helped me after I told her who we really were. It was the only way I was going to convince her to help. But Kris, when I got down there that damn Becker had drugged Sabrina." Kelly left out the rest of what she was sure were Becker's intentions. 

Kris and Bosley looked at each other with absolute panic in their eyes, but Kelly missed the interaction completely. Her face was between her hands while trying to fight the desperation she was feeling. Desperation was also in Bosley and Kris' hearts because after sharing the case details on their way to the hospital they both knew exactly how real was the possibility of losing Sabrina forever now that they knew that the killer drug was in her system. All of a sudden the news made the wait even more unbearable. It wasn't long before Kris herself was also crying. Dan, contrary to Kelly, saw their reaction. 

"What?" He asked.

Kelly raised her head at the question, but Kris decided to tone down the answer. Her friend was quite distraught as it was. "That drug is experimental. There's no telling how Sabrina will react to it. Kelly, do you know how much drug was injected into her?"

"I really don't know for sure. I found Becker with the syringe in her hand and it still had quite a bit of the drug in it, but I don't know how much was in it to begin with. I brought it with me and gave it to the doctors. Sabrina suffered convulsions on the way here and she was unconscious. I tried to help her, Kris…I was just too late." Kelly started to cry again, letting out the feelings of helplessness she was feeling, and Kris once more embraced her, but this time she was sharing her anguish completely. 

After hours of an agonizing wait that was taking a toll on all of them the doctor finally appeared to let them know about Sabrina's status. At the sight of him they all stood up at attention letting him know he should get right to the point. "The traces of the experimental drug that we found in her system were enough to threaten Miss Duncan's life, but thanks to this young lady's initiative," The doctor said pointing to Kelly. "…we were able to identify its traits soon enough to combat the effects. Still, it was a close call because your friend was injected in the neck and it didn't take long for the drug to reach her brain. However, the amount of drug was also too small to resist the aggressive treatment we gave her and after a precarious couple of hours of real battle we were able to gain the upper hand. Then, to our surprise, a few moments later she regained consciousness which allowed us to ascertain that she didn't suffer any brain damage. She is quite a fighter." 

The group let out the collective breath they were all holding at the news that Sabrina was going to pull through. The doctor saw the relief on their faces and felt proud and blessed at the same time for being there and for having the knowledge and the perseverance to save yet another life. He continued to tell them the rest of the news. "After we were sure she was out of the woods we treated her other injuries. Several of her ribs are bruised, but thankfully none broken, still we wrapped them tightly to help with the healing and control the inflammation. Then we re-treated the cuts on her face and made sure they were properly disinfected and applied new butterfly stitches on them. After that it was just a matter of making her comfortable so I gave her a good dose of Morphine for the pain. She is now resting peacefully." 

"Can we see her?" Kris asked the question, beating Kelly to it who was visibly struggling with a lump in her throat. 

"I understand there have been some arrangements for her to have a private room. As soon as she is settled in you can visit her for a little while." The Angels looked at Bosley questioningly.

"Charlie." He stated simply.

Bosley shook the doctor's hand and conveyed his gratitude and that of the entire group. The doctor smiled and walked way. Sabrina was going to live and she was finally safe and free of pain.

Selfishness was keeping Kelly from being completely happy with that. She was grateful, thankful, elated that Sabrina was going to be fine, but she wanted to have her awake, talking and confirming those facts herself if Kelly was going to believe them absolutely. Instead, she only had the unbearable silence to keep her company and she hated it because once again here she was waiting for Sabrina. The sleeping beauty had given Kelly the answer she so hoped for, but now she just couldn't wait for her to be awake so they could start living their lives together.

It was Sunday night, almost nine o'clock and Bosley, Kris and Dan had left a couple of hours earlier, but Kelly stayed to no one's surprise. Even in her state of mind Kelly was careful not to let the two men know what her real feelings towards Sabrina were, but they didn't have a reason to suspect anything because the deep friendship between the two women was reason enough for her wanting to stay. The private room they were in had a very comfortable lazy-boy chair, more than accommodating if someone wanted to sleep in it, but Kelly paid it no attention, not finding any other way to calm her anxiety but to pace, which made the private room a blessing because Kelly was sure her constant pacing would've driven anybody else in the room quite crazy.

Kelly went to Sabrina's side again. She had lost count of how many times she went to her to make sure she was still among the living just to find that she was peacefully sleeping. Part of her felt guilty about wanting her to open her eyes knowing that perhaps that could only mean that Sabrina was probably going to be feeling the pain again, even if it was less, but she couldn't help it. After what had happened in the prison, especially with Becker, Kelly had so many things to say and to ask her. Her thoughts were driving her mad. She kept battling with herself about what to say or do or when to do it. Even after knowing that Sabrina loved her as much as she did her the tall Angel still managed to have Kelly's insides in turmoil. Kelly smiled to herself thinking that life with Sabrina Duncan would never have a dull moment.

Her hand caressed the face she considered to be so beautiful, even with the cuts and bruises, and she closed her eyes, like trying to send as much love as she could through the contact. "Don't touch me." The bitterness in Sabrina's voice made Kelly jumped back away from her in confusion and her heart tightened inside her chest with a pang of hurt. For a very painful instant Kelly thought that back at the prison Sabrina had said to her what she wanted to hear only because she thought she was going to die and Kelly couldn't think of any other reason for her words, of anything at all to counteract the dreadful thought.

"Bree? I'm sorry if I hurt you." Kelly said tentatively, taking a different route than her destructive thoughts.

Sabrina's eyes were shut tight in a gesture of pure disgust, but at the sound of Kelly's voice she opened them quickly. The darkness in the room didn't do much to help her understand what was going on so she used her voice instead. "Kelly, is that you?" Kelly understood that Sabrina couldn't see her so she turned on the lights and then dimmed them a little not to hurt Sabrina's eyes.

"Yes, Bree, it's me." Kelly's shy smile was hiding her pain well, but not well enough for Sabrina not to notice. After all, nobody knew her face better than the other Angel.

"What's wrong?" Sabrina's eyes finally adjusted to the light in the room and she saw the array of expressions crossing over her partner's face and that scared her a little. "Am I going to be alright?"

"Oh God, I'm sorry, Bree. Yes, you are going to be fine." Kelly thought about the irony of the situation. She had been waiting for Sabrina to confirm that very fact for her, but at the end it was her confirming it to Sabrina.

"Then, why are you so upset?"

"Don't you remember what you just said to me?" Sabrina searched her memories, but only found that she was still quite dizzy. She brought her hand to her head to try and clear the fuzziness. "Bree?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I'm sorry, Kelly," Kelly braced herself for Sabrina's next words that were sure to yank away the happiness she had just barely found. "…I wasn't talking to you. For a moment I thought it was Becker trying to-" Sabrina looked at Kelly and she frowned when she saw her expression. "Kelly?"

"Oh Bree, you almost gave me a heart attack." Kelly approached Sabrina again and she hugged her carefully. True bliss engulfed her when Sabrina put her arms around her as well. Kelly looked into her eyes and then deposited a soft kiss on her forehead and she let it linger not wanting to break the contact. But eventually she did. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." This time it was Sabrina who brought Kelly closer to her and she kissed her on the lips. The want in both of them was palpable, but Kelly didn't want to hurt her friend so she pulled back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, dizzy, weak…but no pain and I can finally breathe, so I'll say I'm fine. I don't remember much though."

"You gave us quite a scare, but the doctors kept at it until they turned things around because you were right, you were drugged. Fortunately it was a very small dose. Kris, Bosley and Dan came by last night and then again today, but you slept the whole time thanks to the painkillers." Kelly explained without going into too much detail.

"So, today is…" Sabrina didn't finish her sentence, still a little disoriented.

"Sunday night, to be exact."

"Kris, is she okay?" Sabrina asked suddenly as the memory of the auction came back to her mind.

"Yes, she is. It turns out Bosley and Charlie already knew about the mansion and the auction and had arranged for Bosley to participate in it. Bosley ended up buying Kris. Charlie talked to the Mayor and he organized the police to raid both the mansion and the prison." Kelly filled in more blanks. "Kris was kind enough to bring us a change of clothes today, among other personal things."

Sabrina observed Kelly for a moment. "Why did I almost give you a heart attack, Kelly?"

Kelly considered the question and thought about how she should answer it. She didn't want to tell Sabrina about her doubts, but she also didn't want to let go of the chance to talk about what had happened between her and Becker. "Because I thought it was me whom you didn't want touching you, that maybe you had changed your mind."

"No way, Kelly, you are stuck with me." Sabrina gave her a little smile, but it died too soon. "But maybe you might want to change yours."

"Bree, what did that woman do to you?"

"It's not what she did, it's what I did." Kelly couldn't keep her mind from imagining the worst, but it didn't matter to her because she knew that the circumstances in the prison were against Sabrina and there was no way she was going to reproach her for anything she had had to do. Kelly felt her anger coming to the surface and she wanted nothing more than to have another chance at punishing Becker for what she had done, but she also felt helpless for not having been there to stop it.

Kelly's anger shone stronger than anything else and Sabrina had the dreadful feeling that her confession was going to mark the beginning of the end of their relationship. "I'll understand if you can't forgive me, Kelly, and if you can't be with me I'll have to accept it, but it's just that the situation was so impossible to handle…" Sabrina had to take a deep breath to calm herself because a lump was forming in her throat, threatening to silence her. She was already grieving her loss.

"Whatever it is you did I don't have to forgive you for it. There's nothing to forgive. I know it was that damn woman's fault, no one else's, especially not yours." Sabrina's tears fell down her face and Kelly touched them. Her love was finally letting go, letting herself be vulnerable, and Kelly understood that it was because now she was not alone. Now Sabrina had her in her life and she trusted her to enter the most private corners of her mind and to pick up the pieces of her heart. Kelly accepted the responsibility and honor with opened arms; there was nothing else she wanted more.

"I had to do what she wanted for the sake of the case, but Kelly, I never let it get too far. She made me a deal and I took it, it gave me control of the situation. It was the only way. Of course, she didn't keep her word, but you came just in time and you kept her away from me. Before that she only managed to kiss me and she roughed me up a little, but then again so did I her, the roughing part I mean."

"You mean I actually interrupted her from-"

"…consummating our relationship." Sabrina finished for her. Kelly felt a great relief inside of her now that she knew for sure that she had arrived in time after all.

"Then, what in the world are you apologizing for? You should be proud of yourself for keeping that woman's claws off you for as long as you did. Not to mention the fact that her face had your signature all over it when I arrived at the solitary cells." Kelly sounded like she was scolding Sabrina, but in reality she was feeling quite proud of her.

"I'm apologizing because even though I had no choice at the time I still felt like I was betraying you and the love you have given me. I felt quite guilty, Kelly, guilty and dirty after every touch, every look, every kiss or attempt at kissing me, every suggestive comment...I wanted so much to fight her, to give her what she deserved…but I just couldn't." Kelly could see the shame in the other Angel's features and decided that she needed to get rid of it once and for all.

"Sabrina, you did fight her. Not only that, you managed to defeat her at her own game. Janet was telling me how Becker operated and even she didn't have a clue as to how you managed to keep Becker at bay all this time. And you got under her skin too. She mobilized the guards and came to your rescue, she brought the doctor to tend to you and she threw her own accomplices in solitary for touching you…I'd say she made a huge mistake when she made that deal with you, because now she is going to jail herself and she won't be able to get you out of her mind any time soon, which means you'll still be in control. Like I said, you beat her at her own game and that is nothing to be ashamed of." Sabrina smiled shaking her head at the smugness of her friend who was thinking herself so clever, and she couldn't help to poke a hole in her assessment of the situation.

"That maybe so, but doesn't it bother you that she'll still be thinking of me, in who knows how many ways?"

"No. I can't control how others feel about you, so let her, because in the end only I will have the pleasure of your company." Kelly responded, a sensuous smile adorning her lips.

"Thank you, Kelly." After a short pause during which both women did some quiet thinking about the experience that was still so vivid on their minds, Kelly spoke again.

"I can't believe that Kris knew about what was going on with you and that damn woman and she didn't say anything to me. I'm going to have a talk with her." Kelly's voice had a hint of indignation.

"Have that talk with me. I made her promise not to say anything to you."

"But why?"

"Oh, I don't know, to keep you from doing something crazy." Sabrina said with sarcasm.

"Ah, c'mon, I-"

"Boom!" Sabrina cut her off with the mimicry.

"All right, point taken."

Kelly padded Sabrina's thigh as an indication that she wanted her to make room for her on the bed. Sabrina didn't have to be told twice and scooped over. Kelly lied down next to her with care not to hurt her and she put her arm under Sabrina, resting Sabrina's head on her breast. Then, she brought Sabrina's hand to her lips and kissed it. "Well, I guess we are good then."

Sabrina repeated the gesture with Kelly's hand. She was in awe of the love her partner was capable of, a love that had liberated her from any doubts and feelings of guilt, and given her peace of mind and freedom to her soul. She couldn't remember a moment when she felt happier than that very instant. "We're more than good, Kel, we are perfect." Once again their lips came together and in a mixture of tenderness and passion realization descended upon them; their love was true, unwavering and therefore eternal.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I have to say this chapter was kind of difficult to write. I actually had to re write it. Some of you wanted more anguish, but I think the characters have been through so much already I decided to keep the anguish a little bit under control. Also, I managed to sneak a little bit of humor in there, trying to keep with the style of the show. This is another thing I would have loved for you guys to comment on, the humor throughout the story. Well, going back to this chapter difficult weaving, I wanted to let you know about what had happened between the last scene on chapter 17 and the scene at the beginning of this chapter without making you go through the entire process, so I used a flashback. I hope it worked well to help you understand the sense of desperation the characters were feeling. I don't know you, but when I read the flashback, even though I just read that Sabrina was going to be fine, I still feel the anguish that comes with the unknown. Did anybody felt this way?

I also did it this way because I wanted Kelly and Bree to have a chance to talk about the Becker situation now and get it out of the way once and for all. So next time you see them they'll be on page one of their actual relationship.

Let me know your thoughts, please.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: First of all I'd like to thank ChickWithGuns for beta reading this for me. You are a big help.**

**Erica – Thank you so much for your review, and let me answer a couple of your questions. What Becker gave Sabrina was the same drug that killed the drug addicts back on Chapter 8. Remember when Bosley found the bodies? I described it the same way to help you guys understand it was the same drug, but with so many details in this story it is understandable if you forgot. The other thing is that Bree is out of danger so the drug won't have lasting effects. **

**I hope that helps.**

**Michele and C – Thank you to you too for such great reviews and for supporting the idea of the flashback, but above all for confirming that it didn't take away from the intensity of the chapter and the emotion of the characters. It is good to know that it worked the way I was hoping it would. **

**As always your reviews are really appreciated. I thought we could make it to a 100 reviews, a first for this fandom, but I guess with so many of you not reviewing anymore that won't be possible now. But a girl can dream, can't she?**

**Anyways, here you go.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

"Fifty thousand dollars? I don't believe you, Bosley." Kris' flamboyant voice was a little too loud for Bosley since the perky blonde was sitting on the corner of his desk at the moment.

"Well believe it, furthermore, be grateful. You should have seen my competitor. Had he won the auction you would probably be feeding him his puree right now because I doubt he has many teeth left." Bosley said, feeling proud of what he had done for her. Kris made a face of absolute disgust at the prospect.

"That bad, hah? Those were my options, you and a relic?" Kris played the devastated damsel a little too well.

"Kris! Don't you realize what could've happened if if…"

"Calm down, Bosley. I was just kidding and I'm truly happy that you came to my rescue, or should I say Charlie? It was his money, wasn't it?" Now she was plainly toying with him.

"Well, yes, but I would've put my own money on the line to make sure you were safe." Bosley responded in a manner that was both sweet and serious and Kris felt her heart warm with his words. It was as if she had had an epiphany at that very moment; she was truly accepted and loved in this group, just like her sister had been and still was.

* * *

It was Tuesday afternoon and Sabrina and Kelly walked down the hall of the Charles Townsend Private Investigations in silent companionship. They knew the place like the back of their hands. Every entrance and exit, every picture adorning the walls, every piece of furniture and decorative antique…Even the sounds and smells were known to them as if they were in their own homes. In a sense they were home because they spent as much time there as they did in their houses, and the people they worked with were their family. However, the short stroll towards the office felt quite different this time around because unlike other occasions when they would come to be briefed for a new case or get together to discuss an ongoing case, they were coming back after a case that tested both their capacity as detectives and their very will to fight and to live. They were able to succeed on both accounts however, especially Sabrina who was going to be battle scarred for a while still.

None of that mattered much to Sabrina though for at the end she had received the biggest reward of her life; Kelly's love. She knew she would rise above her dark experience, above the bad memories and the mistreatment she had received, because she had Kelly in her life and they would be together always.

Now in front of the office's door Kelly and Sabrina shared a look. "Are you ready?" Sabrina took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, hello there." Bosley greeted the pair as soon as they entered. Kris' back was to the door and she turned around quickly when Bosley spoke.

"Good afternoon." Sabrina greeted back.

"Sabrina!" Kris exclaimed, like she hadn't seen her in ages and rushed to her for a hug. Sabrina saw her coming and flinched in anticipation. "Don't worry, Bree, I'll be careful." Kris proceeded to hug the much taller Angel with as much care as she could and for a long time. "I'm so glad you are better."

"Thank you. Hey Bos." Sabrina said when she saw Bosley coming her way as well.

"Hey right back at you. How are you feeling?" Bosley repeated Kris' gesture, but he ended his hug quickly.

"A little sore, but much better. The painkillers are really doing their job."

"The doctor said she needs to rest for a few days. The inflammation and the swelling are totally down now and she is breathing normally." Kelly explained, closing the door behind them. Both Kris and Bosley looked at Sabrina's bruised face and saw that even with the bluish and black patches she did look much better and her countenance spoke of vibrancy. Kris of course knew where from Sabrina's vitality was coming, but Bosley was pretty much in the dark.

"You know, Sabrina, you could have sat this one out. Kris, Kelly and I can handle this briefing." Bosley said as Sabrina moved to the sofa to take a seat.

"I told her that, but she insisted and I can't really blame her for wanting to see this through to the end." Kelly sat next to Sabrina on the sofa and Kris did the same at her other side.

"Kelly is right, Bosley. Besides, this won't take that long and then she can go back to resting."

"I was just saying." Bosley checked his wrist watch. "Mr. Benson should be here any minute now. Charlie will be calling in a few minutes."

"Bree, why don't you lie down until Charlie calls?" Kelly suggested.

"Thank you, but no thank you. I was just discharged from the hospital and I feel like I've slept an eternity already. I'm just a little sore, but I'll survive." As soon as the words were out of her mouth a knock on the door announced the arrival of their client and Sabrina felt lucky that she had stated the truth.

Bosley welcomed their client into the room and proceeded to introduce to him the three women who had done so much for him, but especially for his boss. "Right this way, Mr. Benson. Allow me to introduce Kelly Garret, Sabrina Duncan, and of course you've already met Kris Munroe." The Angels all nodded at the mention of their names.

"It's a real pleasure to finally meet you. I can't begin to express how grateful we are for the job you have done. The Mayor wanted to be here, but all the corruption you three uncovered has him pretty busy. He wants to make sure he doesn't let anyone have the time to hide anything if there's anything to be hidden still." The handsome man tried to pay equal attention to the women as he spoke, but irremediably his eyes landed more often than not on Sabrina whose face demonstrated how difficult the task he had hired them for had been.

"Hello again." Kris was the first one to speak.

"How do you do?" Kelly said next. Sabrina just nodded.

"We are especially grateful to you, Miss Duncan, for not giving up even after you had to deal with some extracurricular obstacles, as I understand. We were absolutely horrified after learning how close you came to losing your life." Kristopher Benson was behaving quite apologetic and even remorseful and Sabrina decided to stop his torture since he seemed to want to continue with his heartfelt apologies.

"I thank you for your concern, Mr. Benson, but as you can see it takes way more than bullies with knives and nasty drugs to get rid of me. It's just one of those things that come with the territory. Although I wouldn't mind if we only get cases about fraud or misplaced property for the next year or so." Sabrina said smiling at him. The other two Angels laughed a little and nodded emphatically in total agreement.

"Well, I can see that Mr. Townsend wasn't kidding when he said that hiring you was my best bet. Not only are you efficient but you are three of the bravest women I have ever met."

"Thank you very much. It's nice to be appreciated." Kelly said politely.

"Would you like something to drink, Mr. Benson?" Kris offered, standing up already.

"I would, but I can't. I have to meet with the Mayor later on." Kris took a seat again, choosing one of the armchairs this time.

The phone rang and Bosley put the call through the speaker. "Good afternoon, Angels."

"Good afternoon, Charlie." Just like the last time, the Angels' chorus lacked its usual enthusiasm, but Charlie understood. After all they went through it was expected. What was not expected though was to recognize Sabrina's voice amongst the others.

"Sabrina, is that you?"

"Yes, Charlie, and I've already been put through the grinder for being here, but like I said, I'm fine. So, why don't we just talk about the future of Gallagher and company?" Sabrina said, smiling all the while.

"Very well, Angel, but for the record, I'm glad to have you here with us." Bosley, Kris and Kelly shared Charlie's sentiment and once again smiled at Sabrina with content looks on their faces. Kelly added a soft rub to Sabrina's shoulder for extra emphasis.

"Charlie, Mr. Benson is here with us." Bosley announced and went to sit at his desk. He gestured to the other man to sit down, but Benson refused politely.

"Hello, Mr. Benson."

"Mr. Townsend, I was just telling your associates what a wonderful job they did."

"Indeed. The Mayor called me a few minutes ago and asked me to pass along his gratitude. He is quite impressed with all you were able to accomplish in so little time. So am I and I'll never get tired of saying how proud you make me."

"Thank you, Charlie." Came the unison of voices.

"Now, let's get down to business. After the police raided the mansion Saturday night there were twenty three arrests. That includes the Warden, that guard Miranda, and Carl Gallagher who immediately started to recite the law, but was quickly stunted into silence after learning that the Mayor brought in the former president of the Supreme Court to handle this case and he'll be assigning the prosecutors personally."

"Suddenly 'The Hunter" becomes the prey." Kelly said mockingly.

"Not only that," Interjected Benson. "…his presence will make the suits' lives a living hell because they won't be able to buy their way out of this mess."

"Very true, and that includes a certain rich man who could've helped, but decided to play hardball and now, after all these years, he is going to end up in jail again. The prison raid produced fewer arrests, but they got everyone. From Becker and Cain, to a few other guards who knew what was happening and/or participated in some way, to the inmates that were producing the new experimental drug. The prison's doctor had to admit to some partaking in the corruption as well since one of the leads, a serial number on a plastic case, led right to the prison's infirmary. And last, but definitely not least, Renee and her group. By the way, Sgt. Larkin of the LAPD wanted me to thank you for having them neutralized already." Charlie informed them.

"You should thank Sabrina for that." Kelly said.

"Don't you mean Becker? She was the one who put them in solitary." Sabrina corrected her.

"Yes, but it was because of you she did." Kelly rejoined quickly.

"And it was you who took down Becker."

"I just finished what you started." Bosley and Kris shared amused looks at their colleagues' debate.

"Yes, but it was Sabrina who left them in such a state that they had to be taken to the hospital. So, solitary confinement or not, they were in no shape to resist arrest." This time it was Bosley making the statement.

"Ha! I won." Kelly expressed with satisfaction and Sabrina just looked at her shaking her head, thinking that _that_ had been the most ludicrous argument of her entire existence.

"Yeah, Kelly, but who was it that blew up the kitchen and adjacent areas?" Kris asked the question with the sole purpose of pushing the other Angel's buttons, making Kelly's celebration a very short one. Kelly's face turned bright red. After the fact, it seemed to her that her actions might've been a bit too exaggerated, but she always changed her mind every time she looked at Sabrina and remembered why she had done it and why she would do it again.

"Don't worry, Miss Garret. That prison might be old, but it is structurally sound. There were no major damages that cannot be easily repaired and the basement is quasi hermetic which allowed the flames to be suffocated before they could consume the entire rudimentary drug lab. Thus, we have enough evidence of what was transpiring down there." Kristopher Benson appeased Kelly with the information, allowing her to finally stop worrying about the matter.

"And rudimentary it was. After some initial testing of the lab and the drugs produced in it, forensics has discovered that the inappropriate conditions of the basement, the humidity, the mildew, the lack of sterilization of their equipments, etc, resulted in the contamination of the drugs. It didn't matter how much they revised the way they made it the results were always the same because they had no way of knowing that they were including a secret ingredient." Charlie explained.

"And the results were quite devastating, as I had the misfortune of witnessing." Bosley was taken back to the moment he had discovered the bodies and the state they were in. The image was still quite clear on his mind and he doubted he would be able to get rid of it any time soon. He thought of how close Sabrina came to meeting the same fate and felt sick to his stomach.

"Charlie, where did those women learn how to make the drug in the first place?" Kris inquired.

"All of them had been involved with drug dealers or drug producers in the past and were taught different aspects of the drug producing process. Only one of them knew the entire process and she was put in charge."

"Charlie, would I be right to assume the reason for these women to do what they were doing, whether it was making drugs or killing inmates, was that they were promised part of the profits?"

"You would be absolutely right, Sabrina. All of these players had bank accounts in their names and were making money steadily. It wasn't much, the people on top were not fair, but the women were going to be in a very good position once out of the prison, financially speaking." Charlie answered her and the three women shook their heads, finding it difficult to believe that money could make human beings lose their humanity in such a way that they became unrecognizable.

"Those women and the rest of the gang are going to be charged with new felonies which will extend their sentences for very long years. Officially, Rita and her two accomplices were the ones who killed Sandy Whitman. The order was given by Sandra Becker, the chief of guards, after she was informed of the conversation Sandy had with her lawyer. It turns out that Sandy, in an attempt to protect her cellmate Janet Eastwood from being taken to the mansion, decided to risk it all by telling on them about the operation. She threatened one of the guards with the possibility and Becker put spies on her from that moment on until the conversation happened." Benson paced in front of the Angels while speaking.

"How is it that you know all of these details?" Sabrina was intrigued with how the pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together.

"Take your pick: the guards and the inmates pointing fingers at each other, the other inmates who are now more than willing to talk since they are not afraid anymore, or the Warden's very detailed journal. It's all in there. That reminds me, the exhumation of Sandy Whitman's body won't be necessary now that we have the evidence of who killed her."

"Also, you'd be glad to know that thanks to that journal the FBI was able to find and recuperate the two missing women. The Warden was kind enough to name the men who bought them."

"That's great, Charlie." Kelly exclaimed. The Angels were indeed very pleased to hear the news which they demonstrated with mouthed 'yes' and quiet applauses.

"The other two women who died of drug overdose were killed by Renee and Cain. It was another testing gone wrong." Charlie continued.

"Speaking of tests gone wrong, Tony and the other young men who died at the warehouse were all local drug distributors as well as users. Lester Wolf was trying to open a market in Los Angeles and extend his business which is originally settled in San Francisco. Of course, now that the photos I took place him in that very warehouse the San Francisco police finally has ground to pursue a very aggressive investigation into all of his businesses and I'm sure he'll be a jailbird in no time."

"Yes, Bosley. I must say that you were very proficient in this case as well." Charlie congratulated him sincerely.

"Thank you, sir." Bosley said, fixing his tie and feeling quite proud of himself.

"I second that, Mr. Bosley. Your rendition of Thomas Sheridan was very convincing. I actually believed that you were a wealthy, highly educated dirty old man." Benson joked and Bosley, who had been putting his chest out with the praises, deflated quickly at other man's last remark. The Angels all laughed at his expression of mortification. "I'm sorry, Mr. Bosley, I couldn't help myself."

"Don't worry, Mr. Benson. Bosley is a good-natured man and he knows you were just joking." Sabrina looked at Bosley pointedly and he softened his features.

"Of course! No harm done." Bosley acquiesced.

"Mr. Benson, what about Janet Eastwood? Do you think you can do something for her, you know, for helping us?" Kelly felt the need to do something for the woman that, even though at times irritated her to no end, had come through for her after all.

"Yes, I'll do everything within my power and I'm sure your statement will help as well. We'll see if we can have her sentence reduced."

"Thank you." Kelly said and Sabrina squeezed her hand, showing her approval and support.

"You know, Kelly, you never told me what Janet did." Kris commented.

"She was sentenced for two counts of armed robbery."

"Ah."

"There are still things that need to be investigated," Benson continued. "…but that investigation lies now in the hands of the prosecutors and I'm sure that no matter how long it takes, at the end we'll be able to right all of these wrongs. Ladies, make sure to make yourselves available for the prosecutors that are going to come to get your side of the story, the details of what you went through so they can seal these cases." Perhaps without intentionally wanting to do that, all eyes fell on Sabrina who was the one with the most to tell, but it was not about the quantity but about the difficulty.

"We'll do that." Sabrina said valiantly, as if the environment hadn't turned tense, even if it was for just a matter of seconds.

"Good. Mr. Townsend, I have to be going now, I'm due at the Mayor's office in half an hour, but I have to say it again, you have three precious ladies here and I'm glad they were able to help us."

"It was our pleasure, Mr. Benson. We'll be in contact." Charlie said in his usual polite manner. Kristopher Benson nodded once more to the office's occupants and left.

"Sabrina, Kelly, Kris and Bosley…to show you my own gratitude I feel I need to compensate you with a lot more than just a simple thank you. That is why I'm going to do two things for you. One, I'm not taking any more prison cases. We have our fair share of close calls as it is." The three women looked at each other, raising their eyebrows in disbelief, but said nothing. There was nothing to say because they couldn't agree more. "And two, I'm sending you all on a Caribbean Cruise for an entire week, so pack your bags. You're leaving next Monday." Kris and Kelly jumped out of their seats with excitement at the good news and hugged each other, their voices screeching with delight. Sabrina remained in her seat not able to join in the celebration with the same enthusiasm, but cheered just the same, as did Bosley from his own seat. Kelly and Kris ended their hug, feeling there was something missing in their celebration and went to the sofa where they both embraced their friend. "I take it you liked that idea."

"Like it? We love it!" Kris practically screamed.

"I wanted to wait a few days before sending you on this trip to give Sabrina a chance to recuperate a little more. So, you better make sure she follows the doctor's indications."

"Don't you worry about that, Charlie. I'm not letting her out of my sight." _For the rest of my life._

"All right, Kelly. Bosley will make the final arrangements for the trip. Until then, have a nice week. Goodbye, Angels."

"Goodbye, Charlie." There it was at last, the angelic chorus he was used to. Satisfied that things were back to normal Charlie hung up.

After her uttered words and thoughts, Kelly was sharing an intimate moment with Sabrina that was totally unguarded. Kris looked at Bosley to see if he had noticed it, but he was browsing through a drawer at the moment. Kris decided to break the silent conversation their eyes were having before they ran out of luck.

"Yes, _Kelly,_" The name was said with briskness to attain the other Angel's attention, which she did successfully. "…I'll be more than grateful if you do that because I'll be a little busy for a few days."

"Really?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like I'm going to be completely unavailable, but if you don't mind…"

"And what are you going to be so busy with? I wonder." Sabrina continued to pry.

"Dan Tanna." Kris said almost sighing. "He's staying in Los Angeles for a few days and I was able to persuade him that it would be a shame not to enjoy the beach and the surf which is quite different here, as everybody knows." Kris stated with a false sense of expertise and Sabrina and Kelly nodded in coordinated unison, playing the role of understanding and conspiratorial girlfriends, condoning her logic.

"Well, have a wonderful time. You deserve it."

"Kelly's right. After all you've done during this case you definitely deserve this." Sabrina spoke the words lightly because it was her eyes that carried their meaning and Kris understood what she meant. She understood that Sabrina was thanking her for helping her and Kelly overcome the obstacles that were keeping them apart.

"What, aren't you going to contest her claim to the man?" Bosley interrupted the moment abruptly with his question as he approached them. "If I remember correctly you three all had that dreamy expression on your faces the first time you met him."

"Not me. Besides, I'm not exactly in my best moment." Bosley looked from Sabrina to Kelly.

"Well, how about you, Kelly? Are you just gonna let her have him?" Bosley insisted. Kris couldn't believe that Bosley wanted them to have such a discord just so he could amuse himself.

"Bosley, this is not a soap opera. Besides, Kelly is going to be taking care of Bree."

"Why don't _you_ take care of Bree and let Kelly go out with Dan?"

"Because," Kelly finally spoke. "…after a while I realized he is not my type."

"And what is your type?" His interrogation was becoming relentless and Kelly decided it was time to bring it to an end.

"Strong beyond strength, brave beyond courage, with a heart more valuable than gold, with a soul more pure than an actual angel…With eyes that speak only truth and hands both capable of fighting and nurturing. One who leads when it is time to lead, but is willing to follow when the way is lost. One, whose love doesn't end, doesn't waver, doesn't give in or give up and only grows and grows till the end of time."

"Such a person doesn't exist. It is just not available, Kelly." Kelly smiled at Bosley, agreeing with him completely.

"Not anymore it isn't, Bosley." Kelly stood up and took Sabrina's hand, helping her to her feet. "Let's go home, Bree."

"Lead the way, Kel." Sabrina responded. They both winked at Kris and then silently left the office, leaving a very confused Bosley behind.

"What…"

"One day you'll understand, Bos. For now just let it go." Kris patted his shoulder comfortingly. She spotted her purse on the desk and went to retrieve it on her way to the door. "See ya, Bos."

"I'll say it again. I will never master it. Women's language is impossible for a man to understand." Shaking his head he went back to his desk to wrap up the last of his work for the day.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: This chapter makes me feel just like Chapter 2 did when they were given the case, as if I'm watching it on the TV for being so close to the real thing. Plus, I needed to tie up all the loose ends. Please, if you can manage one more minute, let me know what you thought of this chapter. I particularly want to know what you thought of the conversation at the end between all four detectives as the friends they are. I hope you do answer this time. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning: **This chapter is rated NC-17

Enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Sabrinas steps resonated quietly behind Kellys on their way to the front door and she was immediately reminded of the last time she had been at Kellys house and of what had almost happened between them. It seemed like a long time agoBut, she was beyond regretting her retreat, at this point it didnt matter. After going through hell together they ended up more united and sure of what they felt than a frivolous kiss, however romantic it couldve been, would have made them. After such a kiss they wouldve had endless conversations about their feelings, reassuring themselves and each other of what they wanted or were expecting of one another, and promising to take things slowly to make sure their relationship blossomed into something durable if not something for the ages.

That kiss didnt happen.

Their everlasting love, its strength and truth, its passion and power, was discovered in a different way. It took courage on both their parts, patience, but more than anything it took faith. Trial by fire was a good way to put it. The trial: proving to each other with actions what words couldnt due to the barriers of distance and silence. The fire: surviving against odds no one saw coming and getting to the other side, although no unscathed but triumphant, and in reward they obtained what they deserved all along; each other.

That was the reason why Sabrina no longer cared about that night and was way more interested in the present situation. In the fact that she was not there to drop Kelly off after a case or stopping by for a cup of coffee and some light conversationShe was there to stay. Granted, it was for a few days until she got better because she couldnt move in with Kelly just yet, but one day it would be forever. In the meantime, their emotional and spiritual bond was more than enough, so even if she was not physically with Kelly she was still with her.

Kelly entered the house first and placed Sabrinas suitcase on the floor. She saw the other Angel enter with a cautious step, but she knew that it didnt have anything to do with her injuries. Her own stomach was sporting a fair share of butterflies at the significance of Sabrinas action. She was not just entering her home, she was entering her life in a whole new way, but it was also in the best way possible. When Sabrina was finally inside, Kelly closed the door behind her. Welcome home, Bree.

Sabrina smiled at her shyly at first, but then she let her face mirror what she was feeling at the moment and she gave Kelly a broad smile that reached her eyes in a way Kelly had never seen before. Thanks. Kelly walked up to her and caressed her face.

You are so beautiful.

You make me beautiful. Sabrina responded solemnly.

What?

The way you described me back at the officeKelly, is that how you really feel about me? Inwardly, Sabrina was wondering if she was going to be capable of equaling Kellys love, but she knew one thing and it was that she was never going to stop trying.

It is the way you make me feel because that is the way you really are. I just hope that one day I can measure up. Kelly kept caressing Sabrinas face while speaking.

Kelly, that day is today. Their eyes became entranced, seeing beyond flesh and bones and time.

Their past had been the building block of their relationship. The future would be theirs to be molded into whatever they wanted. Their present was pure ecstasy. Sabrina leaned forward and her lips brushed Kellys, teasing them before claiming them fully. Her hands held on to Kellys head letting her know that she wanted to really kiss her and Kelly very happily indulged her. Sabrina caressed the rosy lips with her tongue softly, like asking for permission to go beyond them and found herself being invited in without hesitation. They both were past being tentative around each other, knowing quite well what they both wanted and they both let it show in that kiss. When Sabrina demonstrated the need to take, Kelly surrendered, and when Kelly showed she wanted to have the luxury of just savoring the moment through tender passion, Sabrina allowed her to take her time. And they cheated their need to breathe dividing the kiss into smaller ones that allowed them to take breaths while their closed eyes created a world of unsurpassed intimacy. Kellys knees became very weak as her lips were suckled, bit and licked, but she didnt conform herself with just receiving, giving Sabrinas mouth thorough exploration with her smooth tongue.

As if they were planning to let the kiss last forever Sabrina allowed Kelly to embrace her, but the goal was not to extend its longevity; they both knew what the kiss really meant. They knew there would be time later for a thousand kisses and much more, but right now it was about time lost and lost chances, about survival, about comprehension and forgiveness, succumbing fear, about trust and surrender. The dance was finally and truly over.

Slowly, their lips conceded to stop their union at last. Sabrinas thumbs caressed the porcelain like cheeks softly while Kelly just looked at her in pure wonder. A great sense of dj vu washed over her, taking her back to the last time Sabrina had done that to her, when she had wiped away her tears while she waited for something that never came. This is exactly how I wanted to answer your questions that night. Sabrinas words made Kelly gasp. I think things wouldve turned out quite differently, dont you think?

Quite. Kelly was surprised that she could at least let that one word out because she was in shock. It didnt matter how much she had dreamt of kissing Sabrina she really had no idea the real thing was going to be so overwhelming and perfect. And the kiss was as full of emotion as the kiss they had shared in the prison, but at the same time it was so much more. Sabrina was not just a great kisser; she had to be the best kisser in the world. Kelly let her mind wonder about the extent of her friends dexterity... Somehow her mind also made room for Sabrinas words. How different, how much better everything wouldve been if Sabrina had kissed her that night. She wouldve been saved from so much anguish and despair. But now it was all a thing of the past.

Kelly? Sabrina was very amused with the effect she was having on her partner.

Yeah, quite. Kelly said in a daze.

You already said that. This time Sabrina had to laugh. Kelly looked at her sharply and paused only for a second before she glued her lips to Sabrinas once again. Their second kiss was shorter than the first, but no less wonderful.

When Kellys lips left Sabrinas she felt intoxicated and light headed. There was so much she wanted to experience, but she knew that it was not a good idea to put Sabrina through such exertion due to her condition, so she had to make the regretful decision of putting her needs on hold. Bree, I think you should go change and go to bed to rest. Youve been up for a while and you must be tired. Kelly glanced at her watch. It is almost time for your medication. Ill go take a shower, _Which I now desperately need. _while you rest and then Ill cook something for both of us so you can take your medication. Okay?

Sabrina squinted, considering the proposition while holding on to Kellys waist. She was fairly sure of the reason why Kelly was holding back and decided to behave. Thats a good idea. She answered and let Kelly go. Kelly grabbed Sabrinas suitcase again and took it to her bedroom, urging Sabrina to follow her.

Ests en tu casa. You know where everything is so make yourself at home. I mean, like I said, you are home. Kelly said while putting Sabrinas suitcase on the bed. Sabrina nodded, smiling at Kelly with grateful eyes. She took her red silk pajamas out of her suitcase and placed them on Kellys pillow, then, she started to unbutton her shirt. Kellys presence felt natural to her so Sabrina proceeded without a hint of shame. Her actions however, were causing Kelly some problems.

The brunette was observing Sabrina with a new sense of wonder and curiosity. She had seen her take her clothes off before, but now the experience was very different to her. Everything from that day on was going to be, feel and mean something different. Kelly saw Sabrina slide her shirt off her shoulders and she knew how true that was. She had to swallow when she saw her naked back. Ill just go in here and take that shower now. Kellys nervousness became more intense when she saw Sabrina with the intention of taking the rest of her clothes off to slip into something more comfortable as per her own instructions. _Bree__ is getting naked in my bedroom! _The shower was now practically screaming at her to jump in before it was too late. Kelly stumbled into the bathroom, closed the door and reclined against it heavily, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, but she found that the action was quite useless in times like this. She started to take her own clothes off to take a shower; a very cold shower.

Very little escaped Sabrina, but when it came to Kelly nothing escaped her. That was why she was shaking her head and laughing quietly at her jittery friend. But soon, her laughter ceased. Sabrina was ready to put on her red silk pajamas, but then placed them back on the bed, changing her mind. She was not as nervous as Kelly was, but she was definitely feeling the same needs. The kisses they shared were like taking a peek inside some sort of Pandoras Box of which she had the key. It was clear that Kelly wanted to wait because of her condition, but Sabrina wasnt about to let soreness and a little bit of pain get in the way of her being with Kelly, especially when she was sure that once in Kellys arms that wasnt going to be an issue. _Like the saying goes, Love Conquers All. _Making up her mind Sabrina finished getting undress and walked to the bathroom. She was going to open Pandoras Box and unleash in all its glory everything they both had been putting inside of it throughout the years.

Kelly didnt hear the bathroom door open; her head was under the shower spray. She was breathing rapidly, trying to brave the coldness of the water that was finally winning the battle against the heat emanating from her. When the shower curtain was slid aside Kelly almost jumped out of her skin. Hold it! Sabrina lifted her hand, the palm facing Kelly to keep her from saying a word. Its me, _not_ Jesus.

Kelly looked at Sabrina totally surprised, at first due to her presence in the bathroom, but then, she noticed her nakedness and even though it seemed impossible she opened her eyes even wider. Sabrina, what are you doing?

A couple of things: First of all, I know what youre doing, and Im grateful that you want to be so considerate and wait, but Im fine, really. Plus, Ive told you before, Im not that patient. And second, I remember you saying something about how you and I taking a shower together in some forsaken prison was the closest wed ever come to making loveId like to have the chance to erase that image from both our minds. Sabrina smiled and looked at Kelly with mischievous eyes, but Kelly was in shock again, seemingly unable to react. But, if you dont want to Sabrina started to leave after her taunt.

Are you crazy? Get in here. Kelly practically screamed when the naked beauty walking away broke the spell she was under. Sabrina turned around and her eyes engaged Kellys with intensity. Playtime was over.

The first thing Kelly needed to do when Sabrina joined her in the shower was to bring the water to a decent temperature and when she turned around to do so Sabrina stepped closer and molded her body to hers, hugging her from behind. The quiet embrace became a scene of contrasts as the soon to be lovers image blurred under the water descending like torrential rain over them, washing away fears and doubts, cleaning their souls of past disappointments, reviving the seeds of life and hope and love. The contrasts came from their position that looked so carnal, but its symbolism made it almost spiritual because of its commitment, its promiseIt was indeed a joining of souls. Another parallel that seemed to quarrel was the way their bodies looked. One resembled purity, innocencea white canvas waiting for an artist to write its story with the colors of life while the other was already a painting depicting a long road traveled and marked with the consequences of the occasional misstep. Only they knew the truth of how equal they were and how perfect for each other. Of how some bruises cant be seen because theyre carried deep within and of how the ones on the outside can fade away, allowing a different story to be told. Of how what appeared to be innocence was merely calmness brought up by wisdom after living too much in too short a time, and missteps were the means to an eventual steady stride. Only they knew.

Sabrina extended her arm and grabbed the bar of soap. She rubbed it between her hands and then she started to apply it to Kellys back in a sultry way. She let her hands travel the length of the beautiful back, all the way down to the waist and then make their way up again, but this time she chose Kellys sides as her road. She repeated the cycle a couple more times. Kelly closed her eyes while enjoying the sensations Sabrina was causing her with her sensual touch. Kellys arms were next in Sabrinas quasi ritualistic process, but when she reached the elbows she took the opportunity to snake her hands in between Kellys arms and body, effectively enclosing her. The soapy hands started to move again, masquerading their exploration with the washing of the delicate and snowy skin. Sabrinas hands moved with delicate tempo over her loves navel and then, with measured adoration started to descend. Kellys moans were elicited by the intrepid act. Sabrina stopped short of the place she most wanted to touch, but Kelly didnt have time to object the decision because Sabrina was merely responding to the beckoning of her breasts and as she started to wash them with diligent caresses her mouth moved to Kellys shoulder and her teeth bit the skin playfully. More moans were escaping Kelly in guttural like fashion and Sabrina turned her around, pulled her from under the shower spray and kissed her in total abandon, swallowing them. Kelly allowed herself to be guided without even opening her eyes for her trust in Sabrina was absolute. Sabrinas fingers that were yet again exploring the tempting breasts ceased their actions when Sabrinas own breasts merged with Kellys in their own ritual. Needing a new task, said fingers slid down Kellys back again, both caressing and embracing.

Kelly grew tired with her own inaction and trapped Sabrina between her arms, pressing their naked bodies so close together that it was as if she was trying to get inside Sabrina, trying to make her one with her. The passionate woman opened her eyes to look at the woman she loved and the taller Angel, sensing her gaze, stopped the amorous attention she was paying to the luscious lips to look at her as well. Sabrina felt Kellys hand traveling softly down her arm until she found what she was looking for. Taking the soap from Sabrina she prepared to duplicate her arousing actions.

Kellys touch landed on Sabrinas skin with electrifying power in spite of its tenderness and Sabrina vibrated under it for her entire being was hungry for said touch. Kelly observed the image in front of her and her mind struggled, trying to decide where to send her trembling hands next while Sabrinas ever increasing body heat threatened to consume her. But, while Sabrinas eyes danced in anticipation Kellys couldnt help but focus on the damage her friends body had received. The bruises, which were very dark and in an array of colors, stretched, covering over forty percent of her torso, giving faith of the merciless attack she had been a victim of. Kelly had to shake her head mentally because she knew victim was not a word that could be paired with the woman in front of her, especially not after learning the fate the women who had attacked her suffered. Still, it was not easy for Kelly to ignore the impact the sight had on her. She lifted her gaze, like trying to escape the image, only to find more of its vileness on Sabrinas face. Sabrina saw Kelly trying to avert her eyes and stopped wondering what Kellys hesitation was about. She grabbed Kellys hands and pushed them away slowly, shying away from her.

If it bothers you we can wait until I dont look so-

No, Bree. Kelly cut her off while at the same time taking a firm hold of the very hands that suddenly were seeking distance. Im sorry I gave you that idea. Its not that at all. One of her hands cupped Sabrinas face to make her look into her eyes. Im in love with you and even with all those bruises I find you extremely sexy. What bothers me is the fact that this happened to you and I did nothing to prevent it. I hate that I couldnt help you, defend youBut I swear to God, Im going to make you better. Im going to love you until you forget what pain is. I want to be and Im going to be your cure. Kelly pulled Sabrina to her, tenderly kissing the bruises on her face; her left eyebrow, her right cheek, the busted lipand she kept descending along Sabrinas neck like a river rushing to meet the sea until she reached her breasts, and then further down to her abdomen where she devoted her lips to the loving task of erasing the awful memories of the fists that landed on her with brutality with new ones composed of soft kisses and unconditional love.

Sabrina breathed a sigh of relief at Kellys words, but now the ministrations she was receiving were presenting her with a new ordeal; their surroundings were less than suitable for their present activity. Kel, I think you should fulfill that promise in a more comfortable place, like say, your bed. The moment those lips abandoned her skin Sabrina regretted her own words.

Youre right. Kelly changed positions with Sabrina and pushed her under the shower head to rinse the soap off her. Sabrina had had a shower already when they were at her place gathering her things. She really didnt need to shower again, so as soon as she was free of the slippery substance Kelly handed her a towel and sent her out of the bathroom.

_Was I just manhandled? _Sabrina thought amused. Ill be waiting for you. Dont take long. She incited sensually.

Not a chance. Kelly winked at her and Sabrina left the bathroom to wait for the woman who was going to be the sculptress of her new life, whose love was so grand she knew the result would be nothing short of a masterpiece. She wished she could rush time.

* * *

It was rare, like the singing of a bird in the middle of the night, but it could happen; perfection could be reached, accomplished, obtainedbe lived. Nothing and no one could at the moment convince Kelly of the contrary. Not when she had the proof within her grasp. She was tempted to pinch herself to make sure this was not another of her fantasies, but resisted. There was a far better way to test reality and it was to surrender to the feelings and sensations she was going to receive and give until her senses exploded. For that she only needed to take a couple of steps to the waiting arms of Sabrina Duncan.

The towel she was using to dry her hair joined Sabrinas on the floor by the foot of the bed forming an unimportant pile; the one covering her body was discarded with even less care. Very gently, as a falling leaf kissing the ground, Kelly descended her body on top of Sabrinas. She saw her close her brown eyes and feared she had hurt her, but her attempt at retreating was cut short when Sabrina pressed her to her completely. The tall brunette opened her eyes again and spoke to Kelly with soulfulness. Now I welcome you home, my love. Not a second later her lips took possession of Kellys.

In an out-of-body-like experience Kelly could see herself in her bed, finally in the arms of the woman she had loved and desired for so long and in secret, after having denied her own heart, after being consumed by the weight of an unfulfilled passion and the fear of never seeing her love returned Sabrina was hers at last. From now on she wouldnt have to dream of her love, to imagine her touch or dwell on what could not beSabrina was hers, only hers, forever hers. _And Im yours, Bree. _Kellys thoughts were invaded for a split second by the memory of Sabrina almost dying, making her doubt if she was indeed living reality, but Sabrinas kisses, her caresses and the heat of her body told her everything she needed to know. Kelly came back to all her senses unwilling to miss a second with the wonderful woman loving her and thought that they might be called Angels, but heaven would have to wait until they were done enjoying their own version of it.

However, it didnt matter how much she was enjoying herself, Kelly couldnt help listening to the warning voice that kept screaming in her ear. She decided to follow her instincts. Thank you, Bree. You are my home, but, I dont want to break you the very first day. Lets be prudent about this. I think this is not the best position for you, even though Im kind of enjoying being on top. Kelly said with a sassy smile. Sabrina raised her eyebrow at her, but ultimately decided she was right.

Fine. It is practically preordained that Id be on top anyway.

What? Sabrina took advantage of Kellys perplexity and rolled her over until her body was under her. Kelly shook her shock and tried to speak. What do you mean by pre- Sabrina kissed her again not allowing her to protest.

Kel, didnt you say you were going to be my cure? Kelly could only nod because Sabrina was kissing her again. Well, start curing, or should I get another doctor? This time Kelly answered by pushing Sabrina off of her and making her rest on her side so they could face each other.

I didnt know you were such a difficult patient. Lucky for you I am very devoted. Tell me where it hurts. Kelly purred, already tracing the contours of Sabrinas body. Sabrina closed her eyes, not wanting anything to distract her from what she was feeling. Kellys hands kept exploring the slender body, and with each touch her knowledge of their effect grew. And she wanted to learn. She wanted to know how to touch her, how to tease her, excite hermake her fly. Suddenly Sabrina spoke to her; answering the question she had asked.

With you in my life nothing hurts anymore. Sabrina opened her eyes and looked at Kelly with sincere adoration, trying to communicate the truth of her words. Kelly placed her left hand on Sabrinas neck and pulled her closer to kiss her deeply, and without missing a beat she slowly pushed her on her back again. The kiss deepened, growing in intensity, disarming them both of their inhibitions and giving free reign to their passion. Only partially on top of her, Kelly started making love to Sabrina with all the love, the hope and the passion she had been harboring in her heart for months. Hey, what ever happened to the preorda-

Shut up, Bree! Kelly pressed her lips to Sabrinas neck, feeling how life rushed through the vein under them. She provoked its pace to increase when the tip of her tongue tasted the caramel skin. Sabrinas body trembled. Every touch, every kiss or caress were rapidly taking her to new heights.

Kel, I dont want to get there alone.

I want to do this for you, Bree. You dont have to-

No Kelly, this road we travel together. I would never leave you behind. Sabrinas fingers disappeared within the long, dark hair and she trapped the tresses in her fists, perhaps as a way to convey that she was finally taking and she was never going to let go. Sabrina pulled Kelly to her and let her passion take over, consuming Kellys mouth with such overwhelming kisses that they bordered on primal. But she received as good as she gave because Kelly needed her as much as she did Kelly. Sabrina was still holding on to the long hair and she pulled at it to make Kelly tilt her head back, leaving her neck exposed which she immediately proceeded to ravish. But her attack didnt last long because Kelly pulled back freeing herself from Sabrinas hold. However, she didnt move too far, but she did move quickly and pinned Sabrinas hands above her head. The taller Angel found herself suddenly imprisoned and about to be taken; the tables were turned on her.

Kelly pressed Sabrinas hands down a little bit harder, but just for a second, and then she released her. Sabrina understood what she wanted and remained in that position. Kelly hovered above the trim body considering her options, knowing well that the expectation alone was driving Sabrina crazy, but still she held back and made her wait. In the meantime she breathed Sabrina in, the aroma of her arousal was intoxicating and she knew she was going to be addicted to it for the rest of her life. Soon enough, Kellys own arousal made her take action so she lowered her head to the sensitive breasts that waited for her.

The moment Kellys warm mouth started to possess her body, Sabrina arched her back wanting to offer more of herself to her, needing even more of her touch. Kelly was more than happy to satisfy her and took her other breast in her hand, taunting and squeezing, feeding Sabrinas hunger. This time it was Sabrinas turn to moan and Kelly immediately discovered that she absolutely loved the sound and she wanted to hear more of it. Her lips traveled down the hot body under her, through the valley of Sabrinas breasts, making their way to her navel with painstaking worship, tasting the skin, memorizing the contours, teasing and pleasing, but above all trying to heal. Kelly became aware of the small tremors that were taking over Sabrinas body and she grinned, knowing well that they were her doing. Her hand was exploring simultaneously with her mouth, running rampant towards Sabrinas waist and hip. It was a territory without frontiers so Kelly continued to let it caress further down until it finally reached the source of the intoxicating aroma. To Kellys pleasure Sabrina sang her approval so she made it her mission to stimulate more melodies to flow out of her, going deeper into the source where her caresses lingered, delighting in the warmth and the incredible softness engulfing her fingers, and adamant in giving her lover all of her devotion, to create a state of blissful ecstasy just for her. Sabrinas throaty moans let Kelly know that she was accomplishing her goal, but suddenly and to her surprise Sabrina made her stop touching her.

Together, remember? Kelly simply nodded and let Sabrina take over, who was already pushing her on her back and settling half on top of her like Kelly had done.

Already quite familiar with Kellys lips and neck Sabrina went straight to the perfect and soft breasts which she had touched, but was yet to taste. After Kellys loving treatment Sabrina had to make the extra effort not to be extremely indelicate, but she knew she was not succeeding entirely because Kelly had taken her too close to the edge. However, the other brunette didnt seem to mind, grabbing the covers with fury in one hand while the other held Sabrinas head in place in spite of the fact that the most sensitive part of her breast was being squeezed between sharp teeth and continuously slapped by Sabrinas tongue which sent shocks of electricity to her very core. The possessive bite became a kiss, then a lick, and then just gentle suckling, but it still managed to have the same electrifying effect. Kellys other breast called to her and it only took Sabrina a few milliseconds to reach it; still, Kelly hated the wait, but then Sabrina started the ritual all over again increasing her overwhelming arousal, making the pause irrelevant.

The small bites, designed to tease or perhaps to mark her, continued to come in between hungry kisses and self indulging licks that savored the soft skin, leaving a trace of reddish spots from Kellys breasts to her stomach and ultimately her thighs where they became butterfly-like kisses. Instinctively, Kelly took care of that last barrier in Sabrinas way at the closeness of her mouth, but Sabrina fought the temptation and moved up, choosing to kiss her instead. Yet, and quite promptly, Sabrinas audacious fingers accepted Kellys offering, determined to compensate her surrender with as much dedication as Kelly had shown her, conquering the cradle of her passion with greedy and continuous thrusts until she took her to the threshold, but not allowing her to cross it, making them both equally ready.

After drowning Kelly in long moments of sweet torture Sabrina replaced her hand with her thigh while supporting her weight on her arms. Vibrant brown eyes concentrated on Kellys communicating to her what she wanted her to do. As always, the rapport that existed between them and allowed them to understand each other without the need of words permitted the message to reach her loud and clear. Seconds later Kellys own hand found itself submerged in Sabrinas folds again, and sustaining a powerful bond of love and trust with their eyes, their individual personas simply vanished.

Out of nowhere a new dance engulfed them and they dancedTo the rhythm of their hearts, with the emotion of their passion, following a melody that was only for them. Their bodies swayed, leading and being led never missing a step, as if they had been rehearsing an eternity, giving the performance of their livesAnd they laughed in the face of all that had tried to keep them apart on their way to the mountaintop they were reaching. They danced on, venturing to hope for ever after, freeing from the soul true laughter for it was love their song. Until at last, in a chorus of angelic voices, the last notes were sang in perfect unison and for a moment nothing else existed in heaven or earth but each other.

Sabrina let herself collapse next to Kelly and slowly, almost reluctantly, both started to descend from their bliss, completely entranced with what they had just experienced and the realization of what they had done. Their surrendering was absolute and amidst the ardor of their lovemaking both women witnessed a truth that fascinated them; they absolutely belong with each other. Their breathing trembled, heavy with exhilaration and emotion as carnal and sentimental needs were merged in each woman finally sated. After a few minutes of total silence Sabrina looked lovingly at Kelly, finally finding her voice. I love you, Kelly Garret, and I think I never knew what making love was until just now. She took Kellys hand in hers and squeezed it slightly. You have made me believe in love again. Now I only need you to make me believe in forever. Sabrinas voice carried a hint of a plea, as if her words meant that this was her last chance at something tangible and everlasting; the real happiness that always seemed to evade her. She was tired of short and fruitless romances, of loves full of promises but meek foundations. She could never tell what was missing, but now there were no doubts in her mind that she had finally found everything she had been looking for and she didnt want to lose itEver. A tear, which couldnt get confused among Sabrinas sweat, rolled down her cheek and Kelly caught it with the tip of her index finger.

I will, Bree. I will. Kelly deposited a tender kiss on Sabrinas temple and then she whispered softly to her. You have also restored my faith_._Kelly settled behind Sabrina and took her into her arms, spooning with her. Both her arms were around her protectively for Sabrina was her biggest treasure. There was no need for other reasons; she didnt need an explanation for she was at last at the point in her life where everything made perfect sense. Kelly never knew love like this and she made the silent commitment to always be by Sabrinas side, at a whispers reach, to be her rock, her armor, her friend, but above all her eternal love. Their hearts content was lulling them to sleep and they happily relented, and in their slumber the Angels dreams were born anew because their last one was now and forever a reality.

The End

* * *

**A/N: **I will be posting at least 2 more stories, vignettes if you will, after this chapter. Even thought this is the last chapter of the story the vignettes are very much part of the story as well, you could say they complement it. I was thinking of posting 5 vignettes, but I've only have time to write two. Who knows, maybe later, but my point is you should come back and read the vignettes too. I will post them as a continuation of this story so you can find them here, as if they were chapters 21 and 22 and so on.

Thank you so much for sticking with me all this time. I'm ending the story here because I feel it's been long enough and the story I set out to tell has been told. Any more beyond this would have to be a sequel, I don't know if you would like that. I just feel this story is pretty much complete.

As always, I would love to hear from you and what you thought of this chapter which was not easy for me to write. Let me know if you were satisfied with it after all that these women went through. I appreciate your comments, don't just read The End and walk away leaving me hanging, please, please, please.


	21. Sandy's Sacrifice

**A/N: **Remember that this vignette was written to complement the story already told in Angels In Chains Again. It is not a continuation.

Enjoy!!

Sandy's Sacrifice

It was the same old story, even if she had been living it for just a few months now. The rude awakening, the stale first meal, the multifaceted populace…At least they started out as distinctive individuals, but now, all of them were the same thing; convicts. Unfortunately, that included her. Of course, in this particular prison that designation had taken a different meaning suddenly making the prison something more than just high walls and steel bars. If she had known that it was possible to pay so dearly for ones mistakes she wouldn't have let herself slip from grace. Her mother had taught her better than that.

A shadow approached her, slithering up her body until it shaded her from the hot sunrays. She rose up to impose her figure. It was not wise to appear weak. But, the moment she looked at the other woman, the incarnation of fragileness itself, she knew she had nothing to fear. "Do you have a smoke?" The woman solicited, though she looked like she needed a box of tissues a lot more.

"I don't smoke." She responded, curt and to the point.

"I really need something to calm my nerves. I don't know what I'm going to do. This place, these people…Do you know what've they done to me? Oh my God, I have to get out of this hell. They took me to this place and the things they made me do, and-"

"Let me stop you right there. I'm not a damn psychiatrist. Move along." The fragile woman responded with loud gasps, like she was suffocating.

A third woman walked up to the duo, sending a scolding glare to the insensitive woman. She took a cigarette out of her shirt pocket, lit it, and gave it to the distraught woman on the verge of a breakdown. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Shaky hands took the cigarette and she went away, still feeling devastated. The newcomer fixed the other woman again with her eyes, but this time they carried a sense of sadness.

"You have the potential to be a better person if only you could bring yourself to care." She left it at that and walked away as well.

Back to being alone with her thoughts she considered what had just happened. Too many things had gone wrong in the two minute interaction. First, she didn't act out of malice. Her very soul was being transformed with each passing day. She didn't use to be like this. With her incarceration she was not just paying a debt to society, she was losing herself. Second, who was that stranger to judge her? Wasn't she there like the rest of them, guilty of something like the rest of them? And last but definitely not least, she knew all too well of the hell the other woman had been talking about. She knew the place she was taken to, the things she had to do, the things done to her…The pain of wanting to fight, to escape, to scream bloody hell, and how stupidly you don't risk it because you have, still, one tiny hope that one day something will happen to make it stop without you having to lose your life. So, how could that woman think that she didn't care? Lately, she had nothing but care. It was only that she employed it on herself. Who else would?

* * *

"Is this seat taken?" The words offered distraction from her methodical self coercion. It was a ritual designed to convince herself that the food was good for her, if at least to keep her somewhat alive. She looked up at the woman who had spoken and recognized the long raven hair, the white complexion and pronounced cheeks, and those soulful eyes. She became upset at her sight.

"Why yes it is. Allow me to introduce my friend. This is Mr. Invisible. Mr. Invisible, this is…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She made a face of disgust and went back to her food.

"My name is Sandy. Sandy Whitman." Sandy made a pause to allow the other woman to introduce herself but she stubbornly didn't. "And _you_ are Janet Eastwood." She declared satisfied and then sat down.

"How do you know my name?" Janet put her utensil hard on the table, annoyed that her retort hadn't scared the other woman away.

"Oh, I asked around. I said: Who is that beautiful pain in the ass? Many didn't concur with the 'beautiful' part but the 'pain in the ass' remark immediately let them know who I was talking about and I had your info in no time." Sandy finished with a smirk.

"If I'm such a pain in the ass, what are you doing here?"

"I like to challenge myself." Their eyes locked for a moment.

"Isn't eating this crap challenge enough?" Janet started to play with her food again.

"It grows on you, whether you like it or not."

"Well, I sure as hell don't. This place needs a 'Suggestions Box'. It'd be filled with either of two things: Fired the cook or buy obscene amounts of ketchup."

"It is not that bad with the right company. I can be your ketchup." Their eyes locked once again and Janet found that not only was she not upset anymore, but quite enthralled. Her lips, like having a mind of their own, returned Sandy's smile.

* * *

"Let me guess, you were convicted for stalking." Janet told Sandy when she saw her in front of her cell's door, ignoring the fact that a guard was escorting her.

"Not quite." The guard opened the cell and Sandy entered quickly trying to avoid the shoving the guards were so fond of.

"Enjoy your new cell, birdie." Janet got up from her bunk when she heard the pronouncement. The guard walked away and let them alone to ruffle their feathers.

"What?"

"Like you heard, I've been changed to your cell." Sandy's presence in her cell was not something Janet was sure she liked, with all the little things that had been happening between them. To deal with her sporadically was one thing, but to live with her…"Tell me, Janet," Sandy brought her back from her reverie. "…what is happening around here?"

"What do you mean?" Both the tone of voice and the observant nature of the other woman whom she had came to know a little, let her know that the question was not an opening for simple chit chat.

"I mean, I've seen how you and others are taken away every now and then, and for days at a time I don't see you. That is not normal. Not that I'm an expert in prison life." Sandy added when Janet raised her eyebrows. "Where do you go?"

Janet took a deep breath, and decided to confide in the other woman about what was going on. Not only was she becoming her only friend in the world, if not something more, but she was bound to end up in her shoes at some point. If at all, Janet wanted Sandy to be prepared. "Sit down. This will take a while." In hush tones that unknowingly would become a second nature to her, Janet related to Sandy the harsh reality of their situation.

* * *

"I'm dead tired." Sandy exclaimed when she set foot inside her cell as if it was a refuge of some sort.

_I wish I was plain dead. _

Janet's silence alerted Sandy that something was wrong. She approached her and saw the tears and knew exactly what. "I am so tired of this, and so sick of what they put you through. I wish I could do something to-"

"There's nothing you can do. And if there is, keep it for when your turn comes." Janet snapped, and she sounded mad, but mostly she was hurting. Sandy had learned how to read her face and her voice, and knew that she was not lashing out at her. The world was her enemy.

"Janet, please…"

"All I wanted out of life was to be happy. Isn't that what everyone wants? I didn't want riches or fame or glory. All I wanted was a place to call my own and somebody who could love me. But life has always found a way to screw me up. So much so that I turned to a life of crime, and I was caught, and I thought, well, that is that. But then I landed here and surprise surprise, I'm getting screwed again, in every way imaginable. Do you know how it feels to yearn for so little and end up with nothing regardless?" Anger was always a good way to stop her tears and Janet always took refuge in it.

"I don't, and I tell you why. I also thought that ending in jail was the end of my road, and then I found you. And you have me. This place is not home, a place of your own, but you do have someone who loves you, and that is something." Sandy took Janet's face between her hands and made her look into her eyes. "Isn't it?"

Janet looked at Sandy, for a moment really looked at her, into her eyes, into her soul, and saw nothing but truth. And yet, she resisted believing it. Sandy, ever so slowly, deposited her lips over Janet's with tenderness and care and love, wanting to rescue the woman she loved from the edge of an abysmal fall from which there could be no escape. "Please don't. I couldn't handle the pity." Janet said, rejecting Sandy's offering, but Sandy held on to her.

"You stupid woman, let me show you about love." She kissed her again and Janet relented, tired of the hurt, more than ready for something good and positive for a change.

* * *

Sandy approached the prison guard as this one was closing the door to a room. She caught a glimpse of the interior and shook her head, getting more angry and determined. Had the room been in any other place she would have loved to be in it, to use the make up and fix her hair, and tried out the fancy clothes. But with it being in this place, she could only be grateful that she hadn't been taken to it. Not too grateful though, because her lover had, this was the reason she was here now.

"Aren't you a little out of your way?" The guard asked her when she turned around and came face to face with Sandy.

"You just listen to me you miserable piece of shit, I'm taking you down. I don't care how high I have to go but I swear I'm going to end this corruption and this abuse. Mark my words." Sandy turned around and left, surprised with her own furor, but mostly with the lack of reaction on the part of the guard. She knew she was taking a big risk, but now that she had taken that step it dawned on her how big a risk it actually was. But she also reminded herself that it was worth it because she was doing it out of love, and if love was about something it was about taking risks.

Still, her resolution wouldn't make the tiny fear that had settled in the pit her stomach go away, so she thought about what her next step would be in her personal vendetta and how she better take it soon.

* * *

"Are you sure about what you are saying?"

"As sure as the sun will come up tomorrow whether I'm here or not." The man at the other side of the crystal barrier sighed heavily on the phone that allowed them to talk. He couldn't believe what he had just been told and he hated that he had been told because that placed the responsibility solely on his shoulders. Consequences would have to be faced and he hated consequences.

"Listen, Sandy, if this is actually happening it will be an uphill battle to prove it. You just don't get into this kind of dealings without covering your tracks."

"You are a lawyer, aren't you? Isn't it your job to find evidence? Of course, you are my lawyer and I ended up in here anyway." She said it in a way that let him know she hadn't forgiven him for that just yet.

He recognized the reproach and felt a pang of guilt hit him. He had let her down when he couldn't even get the judge to lower her sentence. But what she was asking of him now was no way to make up for it. He just had a bad feeling about the whole thing. "I'll see what I can do. I promise." He lied, something that all lawyers were really good at. In truth he didn't know what he could do without getting into major trouble. If he could find something he could do without risking his neck, then he'll do it. His thoughts made his lie into a white lie, but that barely eased his conscience.

Two pair of eyes convened under frowning brows at the other side of the door where Sandy was having her conversation with her lawyer in deceiving privacy. A nod was exchanged and one of the observers left silently. A message was to be delivered.

* * *

"What are you babbling on about? And would you put out that damn thing. I hate it when you smoke." Janet demanded while following Sandy's constant pacing with her eyes.

"I told you before," Sandy started again while crushing the unfinished cigarette with her foot. "…if there was something I could do to stop the abuse you and others, but especially you are subjected to, I would, and I did."

"Sandy, what did you do?" Janet rushed to Sandy and grabbed her by the arms, feeling a great sense of dread wash over her.

"I talked to my lawyer and I told him everything. I'm sure he'll do something. He has to." Sandy didn't sound too convinced which made Janet even more worried.

"Are you crazy woman? If they find out-"

"They won't." Perhaps out of nervousness Sandy fished another cigarette and her lighter out of her pocket needing its addictive content in her system as much as the familiarity of the act. However, before she could light it Janet took her lighter away. "What are you doing?" She protested.

"If we somehow survive your impetuousness, it'd be nice to live long enough to get out of here and live our lives together, and this," Janet took the cigarette out of Sandy's mouth and showed it to her pointedly. "…is not a way to ensure that."

"We will survive this. You'll see. This is going to end. But you are right. I should stop smoking these things. I will, I promise." She extended her hand asking for her lighter back but Janet just said no.

"I'm keeping this, you know, to help you resist." Sandy could only sigh in resignation. Janet went to her and hugged her tight. They were both frightened at the possibility of having their days numbered. There had been suspicious deaths in the prison before so that was an outcome they couldn't ignore. But for now, if only to keep their sanity, they decided to hold on to the hope. Janet kissed Sandy with such tenderness and love…It was an act of pure gratitude knowing well Sandy's love for her was the motivation of her actions. She couldn't turn back time and erase what her lover had done, but she could show her that she was grateful for it, but even more so, she was grateful for her.

* * *

Sandy's laundry duty was finally over for the day and she was more than ready to take a shower and retired to her cell, back to the arms of the woman she loved. The shower room was not as crowded by the time she got to it which allowed her to think in peace. Two days had gone by since her talk with her lawyer. Two days and something was yet to happen. Had he abandoned her yet again? The thought alone was enough to crush her spirit, but at least it appeared that Janet's and her fear of being discovered had been unfounded.

Janet was back in their cell in her forced isolation thanks to another trip to the mansion of horrors. Sandy knew that until the corruption in the prison was discovered and stopped, that she would have to be the source of strength for the woman that had accepted her in her heart. She thought back to when she had first talk to her and smiled at how once again she was able to overcome a challenge. This new challenge however, she knew it would take a lot of her endurance. But she was strong. She had to be.

"I have to be." Sandy whispered even in the face of the greatest despair she had ever felt. Lost in her thoughts of love and faith she was negated the chance to notice that she was now alone with and surrounded by Rita and her two favorite accomplices; the prison's most feared gang.

"I understand you have a problem with the management around here." Rita said to her, but Sandy didn't respond. Her mind was occupied with only two thoughts: Janet, and the fact that she was frozen in place. "I'm glad I was called into dealing with your complaint. I have a lot of pent up frustration to get rid of." Rita nodded slightly to her two companions and Sandy could only stand there, frozen and frightened, seeing as death was coming her way to claim her. _You are worth it, Janet. You were always worth it._

* * *

In a darkened cell, in the silence of the night, the constant clicking of a metal lighter was stopped as a shattering scream exploded in a lonely heart. Her steps rushed as far as she could go, all the way to the cell's closed door. The still bars trapped her with merciless determination, unaffected by her grief. She didn't need to see, she didn't need to be told, and she didn't need to ask…Inside her soul, the blackness that had been kept at bay for so long settled back in to stay this time, because she knew the dream was over.

Sandy was gone.

The End


	22. Rita's Perdition

* * *

Rita's Perdition

The rain was falling, insistent in its purpose to free the skies from its obscuring condensation to return the earth the clear night it had started with. As she concentrated her ear on the sound that somehow had become her entire world, the raindrops kept falling, harder, noisier, making the solitary street, coupled with the anguish she was feeling, feel like a scene of something macabre about to happen.

The ringing phone continued its unsympathetic tune, and she could almost hear its mocking message: 'There's no one for you at the other end.' Still, she insisted. She wouldn't give up until he answered her call. A police squad made a sudden appearance, prowling in the night, looking for evil doers. The car approached the solitary woman and slowed down, both men studying her with curiosity and interest. She just spared them a quick but impolite look. _Nothing_ _to see here. _Tonight she was not one of the evil doers, even though she had two strikes on her police record. No, tonight she was a victim; a victim of the man who wouldn't answer her call.

The police squad sped slightly up and moved along, leaving her alone again, disappearing into the night. The 'click' on the phone surprised her. She had been waiting so anxiously for it for so long that when it finally arrived she almost forgot what to do. "James?"

"Why are you calling? I told you the last time, it is over." James said in a neutral tone, but the words hurt her regardless.

"No. Don't do this. I'm here, at our meeting point. Please, come." She pleaded with him, hoping against hope.

"I can't. I won't. I'm sorry, what we did was a mistake. You were a mistake. I have a family and they are the only thing that matter to me."

"But-"

"Forget about me and don't call here again. Goodbye, Rita." His harsh words stung her merciless. The receiver hung from her hand, like she was keeping it from its cradle in a false sense of hope that maybe what she just heard was not true.

She was soaked, battered by the now receding rain, and suddenly so cold. But the cold she felt was not seeping through her clothes to reach her skin; it was sprouting from her very heart, permeating her soul and beyond. Finally resting the receiver back on its place she started walking back to her car. _I'm such a fool. I'm such a stupid fool. _She reproached herself, remembering how she looked when she had judged her appearance on the body length mirror. The beautiful dress, the matching shoes, her hair and make up…But especially her jewelry that gave her a certain class. She had done it for him; she had made herself beautiful for him, just to be abandoned without a second thought. 'You were a mistake.' His voice resounded on her mind with vileness.

"I was a mistake? No, you were a mistake, you fucking bastard. This night…my whole life has been a mistake." Rita was so self absorbed in her berating of her life that the sudden company of strangers startled her into silence.

All of a sudden there was nothing but silence. The solitary street that had been so perfect for her planned romantic rendezvous, was now devastatingly deserted, and the squad car that had been by earlier would probably made another round in a couple of hours…But by then it'd be too late.

"Nice jewels you got there, lady." Rita's mind chanted 'A mistake' over and over.

The deceiving compliment came from a woman who was very well accompanied by three men. But her presence was not comforting at all. "What do you want?" Cautiously and consciously Rita kept slowly retreating, even though she knew she didn't have a chance to escape. As if reading her thoughts the men started to surround her. The wall of the building behind her became an oblivious accomplice by helping to encase her.

"Are you slow, bitch? Hand 'em jewels."

Possibly due to her colorful background, perhaps by sheer force of habit, Rita resisted, having been in her fair share of fights she went by what she knew; confrontation. "You want them? Come and get them." She challenged the woman, hoping to keep the men out of the scuffle. She was sure she could take the woman, but the men were another story entirely. The idea was to take care of the head so the body of the serpent would follow it into defeat.

The night however, not faltering in its repartee of bad luck, continued on its mission of finishing Rita off. In moments Rita found herself lying on her back, looking at the now clear sky and held in position by the strong hands of the men. Yet, even more frightening than her current state was the knife that the other woman was modeling above her face for her to see.

"What are you doing?" Her voice declared how afraid she was.

"I'm getting them." The woman responded with a shrug. The jewels were stripped from her with ease. The other woman admired with interest one of Rita's three necklaces, the very one the man that had just dumped her gave her when he swore she meant something to him. Then, she casually put it in the bag she was carrying.

Now that the jewels had changed hands Rita was waiting for her freedom, but the other woman had something else in mind. The knife reappeared and Rita's unrest intensified. She saw the slight nod her assailant gave her accomplices who immediately grabbed her head and held her firmly. "I'm gonna give you something to remember me by." Rita heard the words and panicked even more, but she didn't have to wonder long about what was coming next. Her screams ripped through the silence to reach absolutely no one as the knife kept drawing a row down the left side of her face; from the corner of her eye to the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes stung as the blood invaded them, blinding her momentarily. The pain was so great it took her a while to notice that she now could move around freely. Rita just couldn't believe the other woman's cruelty. She was not a saint, she could admit that, but she had never gone as far as that. _How does one become such a monster! _Rita felt the need for retaliation but her thirst was not to be quenched that night for a blow to the back of her head robbed her of the chance and of her consciousness.

The headlights of a lone police squad illuminated the inert body of a woman and it rushed to her side. The rain started to fall again and soon would erase the traces of her fate, but the memories were hers to keep.

* * *

The thumping of her feet on the pavement resembled that of a soldier's. It was firm and full of determination. It was a good comparison since she was on a mission. On top of that what she was wearing could be considered camouflage because her femininity was hidden in manly clothes, except for the scarf adorning her head. The scarf she wore had a dual purpose: to hide the face she didn't want people to remember, and to hide the scar she wore like a badge of shame. The scar was like a gift form the Devil himself; a mark that defined her place in the world, like she was born only to suffer, and she was living up to the concept. Not that it was that hard. People had a knack to trample the fallen, and falling she had been all her life, but somehow she always managed to get back on her feet. Until someone made her stumble, really stumble, and from that moment the ground and she have been one.

While on the ground she really came to know people. How they don't look down often, how if they do and see you they don't have a hand to give or anything to say. How the ones that do can only come up with cruelty. She learned how easily was for love to forget she existed, and how the memory of coming face to face with pure evil can be the turning point in one's life. There on the ground she collected people's rejection, became the punch line of cruel jokes, was reduced to a meek and hollow woman who was not even the shadow of whom she used to be. Solitude became her best friend, and in long hours of companionship advised her that if she wanted to recover or at least be a resemblance of who she once was, she needed to pay back the Devil for its kindness. And so, here she was, marching on, ready to do just that.

It had taken her long to find her. She didn't care about the others. All she could remember were her cold eyes that gave faith of her lack of a heart. She didn't want to think about the irony. She herself was no longer in possession of a heart either, a direct result of the other woman's actions. Entering the bar she had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the diminished light. It was the middle of the afternoon and the patrons were few. It'd be easy to get away; it was why she had chosen this hour of the day. She settled her sight on the bar, her target oblivious to her presence kept cleaning the bar top to the rhythm of the music. She seemed happy. She didn't want her to go happy so she approached her and spoke to her. "Hello there. Remember me?"

The other woman lifted her eyes to respond to the voice, but there was no recognition. The scarf was slightly moved away by its owner and it suddenly dawned on the other woman that life was indeed like a wheel. Sometimes you were up and sometimes it was time for you to be on the bottom. Certain that now they were properly reintroduced, she continued, "I'm gonna give you something to remember me by." The gun was taken out of its concealment and pointed without hesitation towards the woman behind the bar. Terror settled on her face and it stayed there like a painting for the ages even after she was gone for the shot to her heart paralyzed the body. At that moment an epiphany washed over the shooter. _So, this is how a monster is born._

The scarred woman moved to make her quick exit to disappear and never be seen again, but she didn't count on the off duty cops that were having a beer in the bar at the moment who immediately blocked her way and placed her under arrest. She could only smile. She had been born to suffer and would keep living up to the concept.

* * *

"Not exactly your cup of tea." The female prison guard said to her boss on her way out the door as she was just ordered. The boss lady was the chief of all the guards and was known, though only by a few, for her peculiar extracurricular activities.

"Do not presume to know what's in my cup." The chief guard said in all seriousness belaying the other guard's departure. "I like their spirits strong…This one's already broken. That's half the work right there." She continued casually, as if she was talking to herself while observing the new inmate take her shower. "That is not to say that it won't take some finesse to mold her." Her words indicated that she hadn't understood the comment while in turn let the other woman know that neither did she understand her boss' motivations. If she wasn't after beauty, what was she after, then? She finally exited the room feeling that her presence was neither noticed nor wanted.

The spray of water was cut off and the inmate emerged from the shower stall unabashed. Some water droplets sparkled under the sunrays that filtered through the window of the small room while others rushed down the mocha skin. She was very well aware that she was being observed, but she no longer felt the need to shy away. Only those with something of value sought to protect it. Alas, her hands were empty.

The chief guard saw the woman dry herself up in a manner that shouted 'I'm all alone in the world', as if her own caring touch was the only one she had had or would ever have again. The hideous scar on the woman's face validated her assessment. Such flaw would definitely close the door to kindness, but left it open to other things that were far from benevolence which she was sure was the cause for the other woman's attitude; she felt she didn't have anything to lose anymore. _And when you have nothing, 'something' becomes a lot if not everything._ The guard thought with malice."Rita Jocelyn Adams, that's a beautiful name, though it would've looked much better on a presentation card or the door of your own office. Instead it is on a police record, over and over. It is truly a shame." The guard threaded carefully, sounding almost sincere, suspecting that the woman in front of her didn't believe in anything or anyone anymore.

"Really? And you came up with that gem all by yourself? Maybe they should have your name-"

"Careful!" The guard warned her, realizing the woman would be somewhat cumbersome after all. "Listen, there's no need to lash out. What is done is done and you are here now. There are many women here who are more than deserving of their punishment, but to tell you the truth," The guard approached Rita, as if to conspire with her. "I've been reading your record and I don't think you deserve to be here at all. Sure, you killed someone and yes, that is quite illegal, but after what that woman did to you…"

Rita saw the other woman reaching out to touch her face, more specifically her scar, and moved away from her, not ready to share her burden and not believing someone would ever want to. "This was the real crime. In your place I probably would've done the same thing." Rita saw the guard walking to another room and beckoning her to follow. She was observing her with suspicion. It had been so long since anyone wanted to be on her side. After the guard's declaration there was silence between them. She got sanitized and go dressed, sparing the guard the occasional curious look only to find in her eyes something she had been longing for; someone who could see her pain.

"I'll get someone to escort you to your cell." The guard finally broke the silence and started to walk away. Then she stopped and turned around slowly as if hesitating. "By the way, my name is Becker and if you ever need anything you come and talk to me." Rita didn't say anything, still not sure if she should believe her, but she didn't feel the need to mock her either. However, unbeknownst to her, her eyes had taken a new light which let Becker know that she had accomplished what she wanted; her art of manipulation once more rewarding her with yet another successful culling.

* * *

It was a wonder…And every time she witnessed it, this spiraling down from the waves of ecstasy, she always asked herself the same thing: _Did you ever imagine yourself making love to a woman? _'No' was always her answer, even though she was an expert by now. She didn't seem to mind that more often than not she was left behind to experience such heights alone or not at all. It was a small sacrifice, a small price to pay for in return she had been given so much more.

After her attack she had shut the door in hope's face, believing that love, tenderness and compassion were gone to never be seen again, until the woman lying underneath her welcomed her in her arms. She spoke words that alleviated her aching heart, touched her with caring hands and she felt rescued and in spite of her surroundings, finally safe. Her lover opened her eyes that were like looking at green emeralds, and looked at her with an expression of satisfaction, even happiness, making her feel proud of herself for creating that; grateful that she had been allowed to create that.

She observed her in her bliss as her breaths became more even, her palpitations calmer, while she descended back to her, and she once again thought that no, she definitely didn't mind to see her soar the skies alone. "Rita, you are getting really good at that."

"I had the feeling." Rita, still amidst her own desires, sought to capture her lover's lips, but the other woman pried herself from her body and stood up. "Becker?" She asked in absolute confusion.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I just remember that I have a very important meeting with the Warden." Becker grabbed Rita by a hand and made her stand up, then she gathered some of her clothes and gave them to her as she continued talking. "We're going to have to cut this short today." After her announcement Becker started to get dress in a hurry.

It wasn't the first time Rita had heard those words, but lately they were coming more frequently and to contrast her once blind willingness to be mindful of the other woman's duties and priorities, now the words left her feeling almost paralyzed in a state of fright as if they were an eve of…"Becker, what is going on?" She asked deciding that perhaps she should mind Becker's selfishness after all. The redhead looked at her aloof. Rita felt the need to clarify her question, expecting in turn just a clear an answer. "This has been happening too much lately. At the beginning everything seems fine, but then you just, I don't know, fall out of the mood, and you pretend that I go on my merry way like I don't count in this. Are you…Is this…" Suddenly she was so afraid of the answer Rita couldn't even ask the question.

"Don't be stupid, Rita. We are what we are. And I thought it was pretty good. I don't know what was it you thought this was, and you have become so clingy…Perhaps what you need is some time to yourself, to regain some perspective." Becker's voice was full of detachment and to Rita's dismay, finality. She saw the woman she had come to love fix the collar of her now re-donned uniform, ready to walk out the door and knew she had very little time to save the ludicrous fairy tale she knew she was living but wasn't ready to let go of.

"I'm sorry, please; I didn't mean to be demanding. It's just that these last few times have been so…" Rita held Becker's angry stare and realized she was losing ground. _Losing…I'm always losing something. I can't lose this. _"I'm sorry." She apologized again. "I promise no more protests. I…I don't need time on my own. Please Becker; what I need it's you."

The chief guard just kept looking at Rita with a blank expression, as if she hadn't heard a word. She finally walked to the door, but before opening it she spoke to Rica, her voice totally devoid of passion. "Get dressed and leave, and shut the door on your way out." Then she left.

Rita's heart felt like it had just been split in two with a knife made of ice. She had been having a nagging feeling that this moment was fast approaching but the protection denial offered was too convenient and so vital to let it go, to let herself see the truth. But denial doesn't change reality; Becker's progressive disentanglement had been an eve of an end after all. After months of indulging in the fantastic fallacy of what she knew well was tainted amour, now the story was ending false, empty and tarnished. "No way Becker, this is not over. I'll win you back, you'll see, and everything will be better than before." Rita declared the words with absurd conviction, the empty office her only witness as she took refuge once again in the arms of the ever accommodating denial.

* * *

Perception is a funny thing. It is what makes the 'Eye of The Beholder' the most ambiguous point of view there is, but unfortunately it is the most highly regarded. It doesn't matter if as a rule a person decides not to give a damn about what others thought, at the end everybody makes minor adjustments to their way of life for their benefit. Rita wished she could make a big adjustment to her situation, to change the perception of those observing her. She wanted them to believe that what they were seeing was a woman looking up at her beloved, longing for the next time they'd be together while still basking in the romance of their last encounter. She didn't want them to see, to know that she was there on that basketball court looking up at Becker's office window hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman that for days had denied her the words of love that once rolled so easily from her lips.

Even her duties within the prison were changed, distancing her even more from what she needed, but even from that distance she kept trying. She sent messages that were never answered, and in the rare occasion they crossed paths Becker's eyes just looked through her as if she was suddenly invisible. But Rita knew she was far from being invisible, what she was now, what she had become, could simply be called unwanted. Still she believed that if Becker could love her once she could love her again.

After days of agonizing silence Becker finally sent her a message of her own, requesting a favor of great importance, and Rita jumped at the chance to please her as a first step to win her affections back. She dismissed Becker's promise of freeing her completely of her duties in the prison as a reward for completing the task because there was only one reward that could ever really satisfy her.

"It's time." The announcement came from one of the two women joining her in the yard who as part of the prison's gang were there to assist Rita with her impromptu mission.

Not too long moments later the trio corralled the woman who had become a wrinkle in Becker's perfect fabric of life, finding the effects that their mere presence had on her quite delightful. Rita decided to enhance her fear. "I understand you have a problem with the management around here." Rita paused to let the implications of her words sink in, although she was sure her presence had already sent the message. "I'm glad I was called into dealing with your complaint. I have a lot of pent up frustration to get rid of."

Perception is a funny thing. Rita saw her actions as a way to get back to a fantasy which lulled her with faux love, but it was her love and she would take it however flawed. But, if others could see her now the 'Eye of The Beholder' would suffer through the phenomenon of losing its ambiguity. Perception would be united by one truth; she was a monster who didn't deserve no one's love.

* * *

_Please, please, tell me that I didn't hear this right. _Rita pleaded in her mind to no one specifically. She didn't' believe in deities, and especially not now. There were five steps to deal with traumas, but she had jumped ahead to anger and was planning to stay there for a very long time.

It was late in the night and the prison's gang was having a meeting of sorts in their leader's cell; an Amazon-like woman called Renee. The big woman sat on her bunk imparting her instructions with the ease afforded to ones with her body structure. No one dared to refuse her orders or question them, ever, but there was a first time for everything and Rita was quite the entrepreneur. She just couldn't accept her words, her command, especially when she knew that it wasn't her command at all but Becker's.

More than two weeks had gone by and Rita was yet to see the results of what she had done for Becker. She was so sure that after committing such an act that _that_ would warrant at least a face to face conversation, an opportunity Rita was seeking to take advantage of to reconnect with Becker and get back into her good graces; but that did not happened. Instead, a greater disregard for her very existence was all she received and she just couldn't understand the reason why…Until now, until this very moment when Renee echoed Becker's words of absolute and unforgivable betrayal.

Wrapped in fury and lost inside the recess of her mind Rita hardly noticed the departure of the rest of the inmates who left her alone with Renee knowing well that the real meeting was about to take place for Rita's love affair with Becker hadn't been a secret and neither was its end; an end that only Rita could not see. "Something on your mind, Rita dear?" Renee asked half smirking. She knew well why the other woman had stayed behind, but she had no sympathies for her.

"I'm not doing it. Not only am I not going to accept her, let alone watch her back, on the contrary, as soon as I can I'll send her to meet her maker." Rita didn't hide her contempt or was the least bothered by her intentions; she was after all a murderer. She had killed for vengeance and she had killed for love. This kill would be an amalgam of the two.

"I don't think so, Rita. You and Becker had your fun, but that's been over for a long time now. Or what, you gonna tell me that was real love?" Rita turned away from Renee, not wanting to face the words. "Becker just needed someone to scratch her itch and you were it for a while. Now she is apparently feeling the need again, but she's moving on to someone new to accommodate her. It's always been like that. What makes you think you're so special? You are nothing, just like this new woman is nothing. Ha! Perhaps when she's done with her you two can fuck each other in Becker's name." Renee's mocking tone didn't make her words any less true, but Rita wasn't about to accept them.

"I won't allow Becker to forget about me that easily, and once I take this woman out of the way she'll have to-" Rita's words were quieted by the murderous grip of Renee's hand around her throat which was almost strangling the life out of her.

"Tell me Rita, do I have your undivided attention?" Rita could barely nod her answer. Renee was standing straight and her height was impressive, not to mention her strength. Rita was almost expecting her feet to leave the ground at any moment. "You know the golden rule, 'What Becker wants Becker gets', and no one is to stand in her way because if someone does that'll be the same as standing in mine and that is the one mistake you don't want to make. Do you understand me?" Renee loosened her grip just a little to let Rita know she was expecting a verbal response, and as soon as Rita let out a strangled 'yeah', Renee's hand tightened around her neck again. "Becker is a bitch, I know that, which is why she's not worth your theatrics, but you'll do as she asks, just like me. I can't keep you from hating her, hell, I can even accept the occasional quarrel, but aside from that you are to keep your murderous actions away from Lisa Meyer. She is going to be a part of us and that is it." Renee guided a now very weak Rita out of her cell by her neck, where she finally released her. As if her actions hadn't been enough her glare further demanded Rita's silence, and she got it.

Rita walked away feeling dizzy due to the lack of oxygen and heavy with the weight of the chains she was carrying. Chains that trapped her hands with inaction, stripping her of her right to fight for what she considered hers, and chains that were wrapped around her heart not allowing her to let go of a love that so obviously had abandoned her. It was a love she never thought she would ever have again, and in a way she didn't. In reality it was more like a game of tag and her turn had come and gone, and now, it was _her_ turn; Lisa Meyer's turn. The only thing keeping her from crumbling down in defeat was her plans to make sure Lisa Meyer's turn was over quickly so she could go back to being the only player in Becker's game of love.

* * *

Here she was again, like a prince looking up at the princess through the window of her castle, and indeed there she was, beautiful and in all her glory. But this was far from being a fairy tale because her 'princess' was not looking down at her returning her loving and devoted gaze…She was looking down at Lisa Meyer, the new woman in her life…Her rival.

One of Rita's two ever present companions walked over to her and handed her the basketball she had asked for just seconds before and together the trio started walking towards the new comer who was about to start paying for sins she was not even aware of. Rita focused her eyes on her target and prepped the ball in her hands. _Let the games begin!_

The End


End file.
